Nowy dom Harry'ego
by akumaNakago
Summary: Kontynuacja "Pierwszego szlabanu Harry'ego". Po rewelacjach, które odkrył w trakcie szlabanu z Harrym Potterem, Severus Snape stwierdza, że należy dokonać pewnych zmian w życiu chłopca. A znajdzie do tego zupełnie niespodziewanych sprzymierzeńców...
1. Rozdział pierwszy

__

INFORMACJA

_Fanfik ten obecnie jest nadmiarowy, przez co należy do tzw. tłumaczeń nieregularnych. Oznacza to, że kolejne rozdziały będą się ukazywać w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Harry's New Home__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__kbinnz__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

_**UWAGA**_

_Niniejszy fanfik jest kontynuacją jednoczęściowego fanfika zatytułowanego "Pierwszy szlaban Harry'ego". Czytanie poniższego pierwszego rozdziału, jak również kolejnych, nie ma większego sensu, jeśli wcześniej nie przeczytało się miniaturki (link do niej dostępny jest w moim profilu, jak również wśród fanfików mojego autorstwa / przekładu). Z głębi serca zachęcam do przeczytania najpierw "Pierwszego szlabanu Harry'ego", a dopiero potem zabranie się za czytanie "Nowego domu Harry'ego"._

* * *

**----------------------------------**

Rozdział pierwszy

**----------------------------------**

* * *

- A więc, Severusie, chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać? O panu Potterze, jak sądzę? - powiedział zachęcająco Albus Dumbledore, podsuwając mu miseczkę cytrynowych dropsów.

- Nie, dziękuję panu, dyrektorze - odparł Snape, ledwie powstrzymując się od przewrócenia oczyma na widok wszechobecnych cukierków. Doprawdy, nawet wziąwszy pod uwagę całą tę magię, jakim sposobem ten człowiek zachował w szczęce chociaż jeden ząb? Ktokolwiek wątpiłby w potęgę mocy Dumbledore'a, powinien jedynie porównać jego umiłowanie do słodkich przekąsek ze stanem uzębienia, aby upewnić się, że jego potęga rzeczywiście jest wprost niezmierzona. - I ta, chodzi o Pottera. Prosił pan - "rozkazał" - abym znalazł odpowiednie zastępstwo za tych koszmarnych mugoli, których _pan_ uznawał za właściwych opiekunów przez ubiegłą dekadę.

Albus westchnął.

- Wątpię, abym kiedykolwiek zdołał to sobie wybaczyć. Cieszę się tylko, że udało ci się tak szybko po dotarciu Harry'ego tutaj dowiedzieć prawdy o tym, że jego krewni stosują przemoc, no i przekonać go do mówienia.

Snape pozwolił sobie na lekki uśmieszek. Oczywiście, wszystko to zawdzięczał własnemu ślepemu szczęściu i kompletnie opacznemu zrozumieniu sytuacji przez chłopca... ale nie zamierzał tego przyznawać.

- Najwyraźniej łączy cię z tym dzieckiem jakaś specjalna więź - kontynuował Dumbledore z aprobatą.

Uśmieszek Snape'a zniknął jak zdmuchnięty. Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było, aby ktokolwiek uznał, że on się o tego bachora _troszczy_. To pomiot Jamesa Pottera, na litość Merlina! Już Minerwa zdążyła wyrazić szalenie nieprawdopodobny pogląd na temat jego związków z chłopakiem, nazywając Snape'a ni mniej, ni więcej tylko jego "obrońcą". Z całą pewnością nie chciał, żeby dyrektor wpadł w tę samą pułapkę i wyobrażał sobie, że Mistrz Eliksirów czuje do tej małej kreatury coś poza wstrętem.

Było, nie było, to przez Harry'ego Pottera Dumbledore zagroził Severusowi śmiercią - i zrobił to najzupełniej poważnie. Snape powstrzymał ochotę zadrżenia. Nadal czuł potęgę Albusowej magii uderzającej w niego, gdy stary czarodziej wystosowywał ostrzeżenie - jedyne ostrzeżenie, jakie Snape w tej kwestii zapewne otrzyma. Bezwzględnie najlepszą strategią było trzymanie się od bachora możliwie daleko, żeby tylko nie zrobić czegoś głupiego. Znowu.

Snape zmusił do cofnięcia się nagły przypływ poczucia winy, który nadal towarzyszył najdrobniejszemu wspomnieniu o chudym, czarnowłosym dziecku o wielkich zielonych oczach. Wcale nie chciał uderzyć dzieciaka... no cóż, owszem. Prawdę mówiąc, chciał, lecz nie zamierzał uderzyć go tak mocno... no cóż, właściwie wtedy zamierzał... Ale natychmiast pożałował swego uczynku. Teraz torturował go nie tylko fakt, że stracił nad sobą panowanie na tyle, że zranił dziecko, lecz również wspomnienie, że, gdy się to zdarzyło, on naprawdę _chciał_ to zrobić.

Kiedy jeszcze był gorliwym śmierciożercą, pocieszał się myślą, że - w przeciwieństwie do wielu innych, jak Lucjusz Malfoy czy sam Voldemort - nigdy nie znajdował przyjemności w torturach i morderstwa, które towarzyszyły ich napadom. Nawet zanim stracił wiarę i uciekł do Dumbledore'a, czuł się lepszy od innych, bo nie dzielił z nimi tych chorych przyjemności. Gdy Dumbledore uchronił go przed Azkabanem i zachęcił do szpiegowania niedawnego pana, był w stanie zrobić to dzięki wiedzy, że jego obecność na każdej kolejnej śmierciożerczej hulance posłuży jedynie wzmocnieniu jego oddania Zakonowi Feniksa i utrwali jego odrazę do Czarnego Pana. Jak więc mógł się pozbyć tego obrazu siebie rozmyślnie policzkującego małego chłopca tak mocno, że cios aż posłał go na ścianę?

Lepiej wcale o tym nie myśleć, a zdecydowanie _naj_lepiej unikać wspomnianego chłopca jak tylko się da.

- Żadna taka więź nie istnieje - stwierdził stanowczo, marszcząc brwi. - Chłopak mi się zwierzył, bo go podszedłem. Jak zwykle gryfońska naiwność nie wytrzymała konfrontacji ze ślizgońską przebiegłością.

- Skoro tak mówisz, mój drogi chłopcze... - powiedział dyrektor wyraźnie ustępliwym tonem.

Snape jeszcze mocniej zmarszczył brwi, na co Dumbledore zareagował jedynie błyskiem w oku.

- Jak wspomniałem - Mistrz Eliksirów uznał, że lepiej kontynuować temat, który przyszedł omówić, niż dać się wmanewrować w sprzeczkę, której zapewne i tak by nie wygrał - jestem tu, aby przedyskutować kwestię, gdzie Potter zostanie umieszczony.

- Tak? - Albus ewidentnie czekał na ciąg dalszy.

- W następstwie szeroko zakrojonych badań w zakresie dziecięcej psychologii, właściwych praktyk wychowawczych i jak najlepszego obchodzenia się z ofiarami maltretowania - Dumbledore na chwilę zamknął oczy; wyraz bólu na jego twarzy nawet w Snapie wzbudził ukłucie litości - uznałem, że Potterowi najbardziej przysłuży się połączenie różnych środowisk. Ponieważ nie ma doświadczenia z normalnymi rodzinami, potrzebuje kontaktu z typowym życiem rodzinnym. Poprzez przestawanie z rodziną będzie w stanie zaobserwować zdrowe stosunki rodzica z dzieckiem, jak również sposób, w który rodzeństwo nawiązuje między sobą _normalne_ kontakty. Jakkolwiek wychowywany był wraz ze swym mugolskim kuzynem, bezsprzecznym jest, że ich stosunki trudno określić jako braterskie. Potter musi poznać zwyczajną braterską rywalizację oraz bliskość, która - jak mi mówiono - jest możliwa. Przyda mu się to później w życiu, jeśli będzie miał własne dzieci, a także wspomoże jego interakcje z rówieśnikami.

- To brzmi bardzo rozsądnie, Severusie. Czy masz jakichś potencjalnych kandydatów do roli tej rodziny?

- Potter już się zaprzyjaźnił z najmłodszym Weasleyem, a ponieważ oboje jego rodzice należeli do Zakonu w czasie wojny, przypuszczam, że będą aż nazbyt zadowoleni z możliwości wychowywania Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Co więcej, biorąc pod uwagę wielkość ich przychówku, dodatkowe dziecko nie zrobi specjalnej różnicy. - Zauważywszy zmarszczone czoło Dumbledore'a, Snape wyzywająco uniósł brew. - Ponadto nieodmiennie ubodzy Weasleyowie niewątpliwie przyjmą wynagrodzenie, które zapewnił pan mugolom. Nie mam wątpliwości, że - bez względu na ich wielkie potrzeby - nieskończenie większa jest możliwość, że zużyją je na potrzeby Pottera i swoich szczeniaków; nie postąpią jak Dursleyowie, którzy zarezerwowali pieniądze wyłącznie dla tego ich wielorybiego synalka.

Dumbledore skinął głową.

- Całkiem niezły pomysł, Severusie. Zauważyłem, że Harry i Ron zaprzyjaźnili się raczej szybko i sądzę, że Ron również zyska na obecności Harry'ego w tej rodzinie. Jest zbyt kuszącym celem dla bliźniaków, nie mając własnego bliźniaka jako wsparcia, i chociaż jego młodsza siostra mogłaby się z nim sprzymierzać, jej status jako pierwszej dziewczynki w rodzinie Weasleyów od siedmiu pokoleń sprawia, że jest chroniona przed przesadzonymi psikusami, a jednocześnie stawia Rona w cieniu. Uważam, że posiadanie równolatka za sojusznika mogłoby być dla niego bardzo dobre.

- Nie uważam, aby interes dziecka _Weasleyów_ stanowił istotny czynnik dla podjęcia tej decyzji - zaoponował Snape.

- Tak, Severusie, wiem - odparł Dumbledore z dezaprobatą. - Dlatego musiałem to rozważyć. Harry nie zdoła zgrać się z rodziną i zdobyć pomocnych doświadczeń, jeśli jego obecność wpłynie negatywnie na jej członków, a szczególnie na tego konkretnego członka, z którym prawdopodobnie zwiąże się najbliżej.

- Ja... nie rozważyłem kwestii w tym świetle - przyznał Snape z wahaniem. - Być może moje doświadczenie jako jedynaka sprawiło, że gorzej się dostroiłem do złożoności stosunków między Weasleyami.

- Nieważne. - Na oblicze Dumbledore'a powrócił oślepiający uśmiech. - Zgodziliśmy się wszakże, że będzie to dobre dla obu chłopców. Sądzę też, że Molly i Artur najpewniej zgodzą się na takie ustalenie. Zdawało mi się jednak, że wspominałeś o połączeniu różnych środowisk? Czy to znaczyć, że nie chcesz, aby Weasleyowie zostali oficjalnymi opiekunami Harry'ego?

Snape wzdrygnął się na myśl o rzuceniu kogokolwiek - nawet któregoś z Potterów - wyłącznie na żer łaski rudowłosego klanu.

- Bezwzględnie, dyrektorze. Wyobrażam sobie Weasleyów jako częsty cel odwiedzin chłopca, ale _nie_, w żadnym wypadku, jako jego opiekunów. Jakkolwiek istotne dla Harry'ego jest zdobycie doświadczeń z normalnego rodzinnego życia, jeszcze ważniejsze jest, aby miał opiekuna, z którym nawiąże bliskie stosunki oparte na zaufaniu. Biorąc pod uwagę jego historię, nie będzie to łatwe. Przez lata wmawiano mu, że jest bezwartościowy i inny niż wszyscy; będzie więc potrzebował opiekunów, którzy zdołają odwrócić to uwarunkowanie. Będą oni musieli bez reszty poświęcić się pomaganiu mu w tym poprzez skupienie się na jego unikalnych potrzebach. W książkach czarno na białym stało, że Potter sam może nie mieć pojęcia, czego właściwie mu trzeba, nie wspominając już o tym, żeby miał o to prosić. Dlatego jego opiekunowie będą musieli być w stanie poświęcić całą niepodzielną uwagę właśnie jemu. Weasleyowie się do tego nie nadają.

- Hm... Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia. Może jakaś młoda para...

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- Młode pary się _rozmnażają_, dyrektorze. Czy nie wyraziłem się jasno? Potter musi znajdować się w centrum ich zainteresowania; nie pozwolę, aby uwagę jego opiekunów odwracały ich własne miauczące bachory. Poza tym Potter najpewniej będzie potrzebował twardej ręki... - Zarumienił się na widok ostrego spojrzenia Dumbledore'a. - Nie mówię dosłownie, dyrektorze - zaprotestował obronnym tonem. - Miałem po prostu na myśli, że nawet w najbardziej sprzyjających okolicznościach Potter musi być uważany za dziecko problematyczne, wobec czego będzie wymagał od opiekunów utworzenia wyraźnych struktur w jego życiu, w tym _odpowiednich_ konsekwencji złego zachowania. - Odkaszlnął. Nie udało mu się znaleźć sposobu, aby wymówić te następne zdania i nie brzmieć ckliwie. - Będą również musieli zapewnić Potterowi tak zwane wzmocnienie pozytywne, co zdaje się odpowiadać pokaźnym ilościom wsparcia, zachęty i otuchy. Krótko mówiąc: m-m-miłości.

Oczy Dumbledore'a błyszczały rozbawieniem, lecz powstrzymał się i jedynie przytaknął.

- Masz więc na myśli starszą parę, z pewnym doświadczeniem rodzicielskim?

- To oczywiście byłoby idealne rozwiązanie, musielibyśmy jednak uważnie sprawdzić, czy dobrze wywiązali się w przeszłości z rodzicielskich obowiązków. Ponadto naturalnie istnieje wówczas ryzyko, że ich uwagę pochłoną wnuki. Dano mi do zrozumienia, że wnuki mogą być nawet bardziej absorbujące niż dzieci. Martwi mnie też, że starsza para może nie mieć wystarczająco wiele energii, aby nadążyć za małym dzieckiem, nie wspominając już o zmartwieniach obecnych nastolatków.

- Hmmmmm... Rozumiem, co masz na myśli...

- Być może najważniejszym aspektem - poza ich chęcią poświęcenia wysiłków Potterowi - jest zrozumienie tego, przez co chłopiec przeszedł. Dla tych, którzy osobiście nie doświadczyli znęcania, zachowanie ofiar może być trudne do pojęcia. Chodzi o to, że nie wolno im żałować chłopca ani pozwalać mu na niewłaściwe zachowanie, aby zadośćuczynić mu za krzywdy z przeszłości. Będą potrzebować ogromnej siły charakteru, aby stawić czoło Potterowi, kiedy będzie patrzył na nich oczkami smutnego szczeniaczka, czym te małe potwory radośnie się posługują.

Dumbledore zdawał się walczyć z uśmiechem, gdy pytał uprzejmie:

- Czy Harry próbował tej taktyki z tobą, Severusie?

- Nie, dyrektorze - odparł Snape. - Prawdę mówiąc, właśnie udowodnił pan moje twierdzenie, że Potterowi niezbędni są opiekunowie obeznani ze skutkami maltretowania. Har... Potter został wytrenowany, niewątpliwie brutalnie, aby akceptować każdy rodzaj traktowania, bez względu na stopień okrucieństwa, jako coś, co mu się należy. W jego aktualnym stanie jest niezdolny do wykręcania się od zasłużonej kary, a nawet od niesłusznej, skoro już przy tym jesteśmy. - Momentalnie na myśl mu przyszło, jak błyskawicznie Harry zaakceptował domniemaną chłostę z jego ręki za nieładne pismo. Zadrżał; trochę za bardzo przypominało mu to jego własne brutalne kary z dzieciństwa. Z jakiegoś powodu podobne wspomnienia ostatnio kłębiły mu się tuż pod powierzchnią rozumowania.

- Jakkolwiek - wraca do tematu, spychając na dno umysłu nieprzyjemne reminiscencje - przy odpowiednim traktowaniu oraz nieuniknionej zachęcie i przewodnictwie potomstwa Weasleyów, można mieć nadzieję, że Potter w końcu osiągnie punkt, w którym będzie zdolny do tego rodzaju emocjonalnego szantażu. Jego opiekunom niezbędna będzie odpowiednia siła charakteru, aby potraktować tak oczywistą manipulację z lekceważeniem na jakie zasługuje i wymusić ustalone wcześniej konsekwencje.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie sugerujesz, jakoby Harry zasługiwał jedynie na służbistę. Bez wątpienia współczucie i troska powinny być na porządku dziennym...

- Dyrektorze, cytrynowe dropsy i uściski w następstwie nagannego zachowania nie sprawią, że wychowa pan zdrowego dorosłego - przerwał Snape niecierpliwie. - Potter musi we właściwy sposób nauczyć się, co oznacza być odpowiedzialnym za własne czyny: nie pobicie za coś, co zrobił jego kuzyn, ale równocześnie nie zwolnienie z wszelkich reguł z uwagi na jego specjalny status. I chociaż znam pana stosunek do kar cielesnych, proszę mi pozwolić powiedzieć, że jeśli potencjalni opiekunowie zechcą zastosować _odpowiednie_ nagany fizyczne, nie może to stanowić powodu ich wykluczenia. Harry - chciałem powiedzieć: Potter - był brutalnie bity za rzekome przewiny przez tyle lat, że możliwym jest, iż nie jest wręcz w stanie rozpoznać niczego innego, _jak tylko_ klapsa jako środek wychowawczy. Co więcej, musi się nauczyć odróżnić właściwe traktowanie od niewłaściwego, a całkowity zakaz każdej czy jakiejkolwiek przemocy skierowanej przeciw niemu z całą pewnością na dłuższą metę mu w tym nie pomoże. Nawet jeśli nie chodziłoby o nic więcej, musi porzucić nawyk zwijania się w kulkę w celu chronienia organów wewnętrznych na każdy pierwszy sygnał niebezpieczeństwa lub - co gorsza - posłusznego pozostawania w bezruchu na życzenie każdej osoby, która mogłaby zapragnąć go skrzywdzić.

- Sugerujesz, że lanie miałoby nauczyć go _niepozostawania_ w bezruchu? - Dumbledore zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.

- Sugeruję, że maltretowane dzieci często uczone są nieopierania się karze. Dla Harry'ego będzie lepiej, aby nauczył się narzekać, kłócić, protestować, uciekać, wyślizgiwać się i wyć. Podejrzewam, że każdy z Weasleyów będzie go w stanie tego nauczyć - dodał Snape sucho. - Gdy już Potter pojmie, że nie musi trwać nieruchomo, kiedy ktoś będzie chciał go pobić, a potem zrozumie, że nie każde uderzenie połamie mu kości, stanie się znacznie lepszym adeptem obrony przed czarną magią. Niezależnie od aktualnego miejsca pobytu Czarnego Pana i prawdopodobieństwa jego powrotu, Potter musi nauczyć się bronić, a obecnie przy każdej aluzji kary fizycznej jest tak przerażony, że praktycznie znajduje się na granicy katatonii. On tam zwyczajnie _stoi_, Albusie! Nie zamierzam się usprawiedliwiać, ale on nawet _nie próbował_ uchylić się przed tym uderzeniem!

Snape postarał się powstrzymać emocje. Oczyściwszy gardło, kontynuował znacznie ciszej:

- Dlatego to dziecko wymaga całkowicie mu oddanego opiekuna. Ktoś musi pomóc temu dziecku - eee, bachorowi - odzyskać poczucie pewności siebie. Bez tego będzie łatwą zdobyczą dla Czarnego Pana, w ten czy inny sposób - dokończył w czarnowidzeniu.

- Nie musisz mi przypominać, jak doskonałą przynętą Voldemort potrafi być dla zranionych i niekochanych, Severusie - westchnął Dumbledore. - Wielu ludzi zawiodłem w swym długim życiu, ale chyba nikogo tak bardzo, jak ciebie i Harry'ego.

- Błagam, Albusie, skończ z tym samobiczowaniem - warknął Snape. - Rozmawiamy o bachorze Pottera, nie o mnie.

- Yhm. - Dumbledore zapobiegliwie zasznurował wargi.

- Wracając do tematu: jak mówiłem, idealny opiekun nie tylko będzie potrzebował silnego charakteru, żeby znosić pochlebstwa, których Potter niewątpliwie pewnego dnia zacznie używać, ale również siły umysłu. Było nie było, w swoim czasie jego ojciec był w stanie namówić praktycznie całą hogwarcką kadrę do uwierzenia w to, co utrzymywał. Regularnie ratował siebie i tę swoją małą bandę terrorystów od tego, na co słusznie zasłużyli. Można z tego wnioskować, że, nie będąc już bitym do stanu czystej uległości, obecne pokolenie Potterów będzie używać wiarygodnych wymówek z łatwością podobną jego ojcu, aczkolwiek mam nadzieję, że _on_ nigdy nie będzie się musiał stawać w obronie niedoszłego mordercy. - Snape patrzył gniewnie na rozmówcę. - Pamięta pan zapewne, że zdolności starszego Pottera okazały się wystarczające nawet do tego zadania - wyczyn, którego nadal nie jestem w stanie pojąć.

Dyrektor ponownie westchnął i sięgnął po cytrynowego dropsa.

- Jak wyjaśniałem tobie już wiele razy, Severusie, to nie prośby Jamesa spowodowały, że okazałem Syriuszowi taką pobłażliwość, po tym, co ci zrobił. Jeśli koniecznie chcesz kogoś winić za tę decyzję, to cała odpowiedzialność spoczywa na mnie. Postanowiłem nie wyrzucać ze szkoły Syriusza, pragnąc uratować inną osobę zamieszaną w tę sprawę, a jednocześnie niewinną: Remusa.

Snape prychnął z pogardą, a dyrektor spojrzał na niego smutno.

- Wiem, że się ze mną nie zgadzasz, mój drogi chłopcze, ale Remus _był_ niewinny. Po dziś dzień wierzę, że Syriusz nie zamierzał cię zabić. Jestem pewny, że jego zwykła nieodpowiedzialność i niedostatek przewidywania przekonały go, iż po prostu śmiertelnie się przerazisz wilkołaczą postacią Remusa, co sprawi, że już więcej nie będziesz im przeszkadzać, jak również da im możliwość drwienia z twojego strachu. Jestem jednocześnie tak samo pewny, że bez interwencji Jamesa _zostałbyś_ zabity, a nawet ty musisz przyznać, że Remus Lupin nigdy by tego nie chciał.

- Może nie mojej _śmierci_ - zgodził się Snape obrażonym tonem. - Ale to nie oznacza, że Lupin był o wiele lepszy od pozostałej trójki.

- W rzeczy samej - zgodził się Dumbledore. - Lecz kiedy James jednak _zainterweniował_ i uratował cię, musiałem zdecydować, czy wydalenie Syriusza warte było życia Remusa. Jakkolwiek wiem, że uważasz, iż odmówienie wyrzucenia go oznaczało brak uznania _twoich_ racji, faktem jest, że gdybym usunął Syriusza, Remus najprawdopodobniej zostałby zabity. Gdyby to była wyłącznie kwestia tego, czy Syriusz _zasługiwał_ na wydalenie za narażenie twojego życia, wyrzuciłbym go ze szkoły tej samej nocy. Byłem jednak świadom tego, że gdybym usunął dziedzica Blacków, jego rodzice zażądaliby pełnego wyjaśnienia. Mogli nie przepadać za swoim synem - chociaż jeszcze wtedy go nie wydziedziczyli - ale z pewnością nie zaakceptowaliby bez walki wstydu, jaki niosłoby wydalenie. A to oznaczałoby, że sytuacja Remusa ujrzałaby światło dzienne. Blackowie niewątpliwie zażądaliby nie zwykłego wyrzucenia, lecz stracenia za usiłowanie zabójstwa - obaj wiemy, że załamanie, jakie przez to przeszedłby Syriusz, byłoby dla nich jedynie kolejnym powodem, aby to zrobić. Biorąc pod uwagę stosunek Ministerstwa do wilkołaków, wpływy, jakie miała wówczas rodzina Blacków, oraz obawy przed rosnącą potęgą Voldemorta, nadzwyczaj prawdopodobne byłoby, że Remusowi wytoczono by proces i zgładzono go, a na to - szczególnie skoro nie zostałeś poważnie ranny - nie miałem najmniejszej ochoty pozwolić. Naprawdę strasznie mi przykro, że czułeś, iż bardziej troszczyłem się o nich niż o ciebie, mój chłopcze. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że moje postępowanie przez ostatnich parę lat udowodniło ci, jak bardzo jesteś mi drogi i jak bardzo mi na tobie zależy.

Snape sapnął i odwrócił się, ale w głębi ducha był zadowolony, słysząc, jak Dumbledore ogłasza swe uczucia. Jakkolwiek Snape nie zamierzał nigdy zachęcać go do takich rzewnych wystąpień poprzez wypowiadanie podobnie niemądrych słów, to nie zamierzał narzekać na przyznanie się Dumbledore'a, jak czuł się podczas tych (kolejnych) przeprosin za jedno z paru zdarzeń, za które Severus nie czuł się moralnie odpowiedzialny. Nawet po dorośnięciu ofiary dziecięcego maltretowania pozostawały wysoce nieprzekonane o swej wartości.

- Wystarczy tych sentymentalnych bzdur - stwierdził wyniośle, machając ręką lekceważąco. Z pełną świadomością zignorował znaczący błysk w oczach Dumbledore'a. - Schodzimy z tematu. Potter będzie potrzebował kogoś o sprycie wystarczającym do unikania wszelkich pochlebstw, jakie ten bachor zdoła wymyślić. To oznacza osoby, które nie będą na tyle chwiejne, aby reagować na protesty o jakichś pilnych potrzebach albo bohaterskich zamiarach - co wyklucza jakiegokolwiek Gryfona. Nie uważa pan?

- Cóż, Severusie, z pewnością przytoczyłeś tu doskonałe argumenty - odparł Dumbledore wymijająco.

- Wystarczająco dużo czasu spędzi z Gryfonami pomiędzy swoim domem a Weasleyami - sami Gryfoni! Potter powinien się zetknąć również z innymi domami i sposobami myślenia.

- Hm... Twoja logika mnie przekonuje, Severusie. Kogo więc proponujesz? Może jakąś puchońską rodzinę?

- Albusie! Czyś ty słyszał chociaż słowo z tego, co powiedziałem? Całe mnóstwo zidiociałych Puchonów było wystarczająco tępych, żeby uwierzyć Sam Wiesz Komu, a potem zbyt lojalnych, aby wyprzeć się go, nawet po tym, jak jego szaleństwo stało się niezaprzeczalne. Najważniejszym jest, abyś znalazł kogoś, kto nie będzie stanowił zagrożenia dla chłopca. To musi być ktoś, kto walczył przeciwko Czarnemu Panu.

- Wojna się skończyła...

- Zwariowałeś?! Kto wie kiedy Czarny Pan znowu powstanie? A gdyby nawet nie wrócił za życia Harry'ego, zdążyłeś już wyrzucić Longbottomów z pamięci? Nawet podczas swej nieobecności, Sam Wiesz Kto wciąż ma oddanych podwładnych i Potter nieustannie znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie! Nie można go zostawić komuś, kto _nie udowodnił_, komu naprawdę jest lojalny.

- Tak, rozumiem twój punkt widzenia...

- Musisz więc również zauważać, że żaden Puchon nie ma wystarczającej siły charakteru, aby znieść pierwszą krokodylą łzę chłopaka! Obsypią bachora uściskami i prezentami, i wytłumaczą każdy jego wyskok, siąkając nosami nad jego smutną przeszłością. Nie pozwolę na to!

- No dobrze, Severusie, skoro sprzeciwiasz się temu tak zdecydowanie. Może rzeczywiście Krukon będzie lepszym wyjściem - Lily była całkiem niezłą uczennicą, prawda?

- Albusie, czy tobie się już uwiąd starczy zaczyna? - warknął Snape ze złością. Jak on _śmiał_ obrazić Lily tak marną pochwałą? - Była jedną z najbystrzejszych osób w naszym roczniku, chociaż nigdy nie zachowywała się jak jakaś arogancka wiem-to-wszystko. Celowała jednocześnie w eliksirach i zaklęciach, a Minerwa ochoczo jadła jej z ręki - najzupełniej dosłownie - przy jej zdolnościach z transmutacji. _Jak mogłeś_ zapomnieć o jej osiągnięciach?!

- Mam jednak pewne wątpliwości, Severusie. Obaj wiemy, że Krukoni, pomijając ten cały ich przerażający intelekt, mają tendencję do przesadnego ulegania logicznym argumentom. Jeśli Harry jest w stanie połączyć inteligencję Lily z Jamesową zdolnością przekonywania, zastanawiam się, czy gdziekolwiek na świecie istnieje taki Krukon, który byłby w stanie wygrać z argumentami Harry'ego.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. O tym nie pomyślał...

- Cóż, dyrektorze, ktoś musi. Przecież nie możemy szukać wśród Ślizgonów. Niewielu byłych członków domu Slytherina należało do Zakonu w czasie wojny, a jeszcze mniej ją przeżyło. Poza mną potrafię przypomnieć sobie tylko dwóch, przy czym Giles jest w Australii, a Jeana w ogóle możemy wykluczyć, ponieważ... o nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nigdy w życiu!

- Ależ Severusie - powiedział Dumbledore lekkim tonem - musisz przyznać, że właśnie ty nad podziw doskonale spełniasz kryteria, które sam ustaliłeś.

- W żadnym wypadku! Nie zostanę opiekunem tego bachora! Kompletnie oszalałeś?

- No cóż, skoro aż tak się sprzeciwiasz... - Dumbledore westchnął.

- Sprzeciwiam się! A ty musisz niespełna rozumu, żeby to w ogóle rozważać! Szczególnie po moim zachowaniu ubiegłej nocy - myślisz, że Minerwa albo Poppy wyrażą zgodę na to, by został opiekunem Pottera?

- Cóż, Minerwa wydaje się myśleć...

- Bezsprzecznie ma halucynacje. Od dawna podejrzewam, że menopauza zaszkodziła jej na umysł - warknął Snape, zbyt skonsternowany śmieszną sugestią Dumbledore'a, aby rozważyć, czy mądrze jest powiedzieć coś takiego i nie _zobliviatować_ potem wszystkich znajdujących się w zasięgu słuchu, z sobą włącznie, a nawet na czele.

- Niech ci będzie - stwierdził dyrektor beztrosko. - Pomyślmy więc, kto mógłby być odpowiedni. Bez wątpienia ważne jest, żeby był to ktoś, do kogo Harry zdoła się przywiązać. Po godnym ubolewania sposobie, w jaki traktowali go Dursleyowie, zastanawiam się, jak trudne to będzie.

Severus parsknął, wielce rad, że udało mu się odwieść dyrektora od jego wcześniejszej _wysoce_ niewłaściwej myśli.

- Za bardzo bym się tym nie martwił, Albusie. W końcu chłopak pokazał już pierwsze symptomy przywiązania _do mnie_.

Trochę za późno zauważył pułapkę.

- Nie! Chwila! Ja...

- Proszę, proszę, mój chłopcze. Zdaje się, że docieramy do tego samego miejsca, nieważne, którą drogę obierzemy - Albus uśmiechnął się promiennie. - Być może twoim przeznaczeniem jest...

- NIE. - Snape zerwał się na równe nogi, rozglądając się dziko, jakby szukał drogi ucieczki. - To jakieś szaleństwo! Ja do tego kompletnie _nie_ pasuję!

- Dlaczego? - przerwał mu Dumbledore z sympatią w głosie. Całkowicie ignorował to, że Snape gorączkowo kręci głową, niespokojnie krążąc po komnacie. - Z pewnością jesteś w stanie poświęcić Harry'emu tyle uwagi, ile potrzebuje. Nie masz żadnych zobowiązań rodzinnych ani planów powstania takowych. Zdążyłeś już przeprowadzić szeroko zakrojone badania dotyczące właściwego traktowania tego rodzaju dzieci. Aż za dobrze rozumiesz, jak to jest być ofiarą maltretowania. Ponadto potrafisz najlepiej ze wszystkich pojąć niebezpieczeństwa, w obliczu których staje - i będzie stawał - Harry, ze strony ciemnych mocy. Masz odpowiednią siłę charakteru, aby przeciwstawić się każdej możliwej manipulacji emocjonalnej, a twój intelekt niewątpliwie strzaska każdy możliwy zmyślony argument, nie mówiąc o zduszeniu w zarodku wszelkich nazbyt "gryfońskich" tendencji. Jestem pewny, że nie będziesz miał najmniejszego problemu w ustanowieniu jasnych ram zasad i odpowiedzialności, a chociaż podejrzewam, że możesz potrzebować wprawy w okazywaniu otwartości i troski, sądzę, że Harry znakomicie ci w tym pomoże.

- Dyrektorze, _nie zamierzam_...

- A twój pobyt tutaj, w Hogwarcie, jest tym bardziej wygodny, ponieważ dzięki temu będziesz mógł zapewnić Harry'emu wsparcie nawet podczas roku szkolnego. Oczywiście tutejsze potężne zabezpieczenia zapewnią mu bezpieczeństwo, nawet bez magii krwi Dursleyów... Tak, Severusie, myślę, że to najlepsza opcja. Przynajmniej, cokolwiek jeszcze się nie zdarzy, wiem, że ty nigdy nie skrzywdzisz tego dziecka. - "Po raz kolejny" zostało przemilczane, podobnie jak groźba tego, co by się stało, gdyby zaufanie Dumbledore'a okazało się źle ulokowane.

Snape przełknął z trudem. Dyrektor najwyraźniej nie był aż tak zbzikowany, jak lubił udawać, i nawet w połowie tak nieświadom tego, co się wokół działo. Było oczywiste - bardzo, bardzo oczywiste - że wygłoszone jego ustami protesty na nic by się nie zdały, a gdyby dalej się sprzeciwiał, mogłoby to prowadzić do kolejnego pokazu potęgi mocy Dumbledore'a. Czy był gotowy dalej się sprzeczać? Skoro w końcu i tak zapewne by przegrał? Czy, tak szczerze, miał jakiekolwiek szanse?

- Nie mogę. Nawet gdybym chciał, nie mogę. Jeśli Sam Wiesz Kto rzeczywiście wróci i dowie się, że Potter jest moim podopiecznym, będzie oczekiwał, że natychmiast go wydam. Jeżeli tego nie zrobię, będzie wiedział, że już mu nie służę. Nie będę dłużej mógł być twoim szpiegiem.

- To prawda - przyznał Dumbledore bez emocji, wciąż się uśmiechając.

- Nie jestem miłym człowiekiem, Albusie - dowodził Snape z rosnącą desperacją. - Nie mogę uwierzyć, że jestem najlepszym kandydatem w całym magicznym świecie do opieki nad wrażliwym emocjonalnie, maltretowanym dzieckiem.

- Molly Weasley, jestem pewny, znakomicie poradzi sobie z całym przytulaniem i pieszczotami, jakich Harry będzie pragnął. Poza tym spodziewam się, że zaskoczysz sam siebie. Prawdę mówiąc, liczę na to.

W tym momencie Severus wiedział, że jego los został przypieczętowany. Cała ta rozmowa była jedną wielką lipą, sposobem Dumbledore'a na wyciągnięcie od niego zgody - tak czy owak - na wszystko, co dyrektor chciał, żeby się stało. Przez cały ten czas, kiedy myślał, że pouczał starego człowieka o potrzebach Pottera, irytujący dziad kiwał tylko głową i uśmiechał się, i patrzył, jak Severus kopie sobie coraz głębszy grób. Jak mógł to przegapić? On, ze wszystkich ludzi, powinien był zauważyć manipulacje Dumbledore'a już na samym początku! Jak mógł się wciąż nazywać Ślizgonem, po tym, jak dał się tak wzorcowo wyrolować? Mógłby zastąpić Sprout na stanowisku opiekuna Hufflepuffu.

- Już, już, mój drogi chłopcze, nie bądź dla siebie taki surowy - powiedział dyrektor kojącym tonem, udowadniając tym samym, że posiada niesamowitą zdolność czytania w myślach nawet czołowego hogwarckiego oklumenty. - Wiesz, że wszystko, co związane z Lily, zawsze stanowiło twój słaby punkt. Teraz jak najbardziej możesz wrócić do swoich komnat i dąsać się na niesprawiedliwość świata, ale później upewnij się, że uzyskasz zgodę Weasleyów. Sugeruję, abyś Harry'emu przekazał tę radosną nowinę w najbliższy weekend - wiem, że trochę go to martwi.

Snape bardzo wiarygodnie przypominał w tym momencie bazyliszka, lecz niestety Dumbledore okazał się odporny na jego wzrok, być może dzięki stałemu kontaktowi z Fawkesem. Łagodnie skierował młodszego, oniemiałego czarodzieja do wyjścia, klepiąc go po ramieniu i podsuwając puszkę cytrynowych dropsów. Gdy za oburzonym Snape'em zamykały się drzwi, ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył, był Dumbledore raczący się gazowanym sorbetem z miną człowieka, który zasłużył na nagrodę za dobrze wykonaną robotę.

* * *

**----------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału pierwszego

**----------------------------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


	2. Rozdział drugi

_INFORMACJA_

_Fanfik ten obecnie jest nadmiarowy, przez co należy do tzw. tłumaczeń nieregularnych. Oznacza to, że kolejne rozdziały będą się ukazywać w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Harry's New Home__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__kbinnz__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

**----------------------------**

Rozdział drugi

**----------------------------**

* * *

Kilka kolejnych godzin Severus spędził w swoich komnatach - _myśląc_, nie dąsając się, jak sam się pośpiesznie zapewnił - chociaż wiedział, że w końcu i tak będzie musiał zrobić to, co nakazał mu Dumbledore. Odczuwał przemożną ochotę przed nadchodzącą ciężką próbą wzmocnić się szklaneczką ognistej whisky, lecz podejrzewał, że odór alkoholu w jego oddechu nie zostałby dobrze przyjęty przez Weasleyów.

Przez krótką chwilę rozważał, czy nie powinien się im pokazać w sztok pijany. Istniała nadzieja, że w takim wypadku popędziliby do Dumbledore'a, upierając się, że nauczyciel eliksirów nie był odpowiednim opiekunem... Ostatecznie jednak z niechęcią odrzucił ten pomysł. Bez trudu przekonałby Weasleyów o swoim braku kwalifikacji do tej roli, ale Dumbledore niestety był twardszym orzechem do zgryzienia i w mgnieniu oka przejrzałby plan Severusa. Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Takie właśnie miał szczęście. Ze służby prawie wszechmocnemu, egocentrycznemu wariatowi przeszedł do służby prawie wszechmocnemu, uwielbiającemu manipulacje staruchowi.

Dlaczego nie mógł skończyć jak pozostali Mistrzowie Eliksirów? Czytał ich listy w "Dzienniku Nauczycieli Eliksirów". Inni Mistrzowie Eliksirów narzekali, że ich dyrektorzy nie zapewniali im wystarczającej ilości miejsca na składowanie zapasów albo odmawiali sfinansowania zakupu nowych kociołków lub dogryzali im po zdarzających się czasem wypadkach związanych z ich zawodem. Tylko jakoś nikt nie żalił się, że został wrobiony w adopcję naznaczonego przepowiednią dziecka ani że kazano mu uczestniczyć w zakładaniu skomplikowanych pułapek na terenie szkoły, które miały powstrzymać Czarnych Panów, usiłujących zdobyć na poły mityczny skarb.

Severus w myślach skomponował swój list: _Drogi "Dzienniku Nauczycieli Eliksirów", bardzo chciałbym wiedzieć, jak inni Mistrzowie Eliksirów radzą sobie ze zmieszczeniem wszystkich obowiązków w czasie. Pewne wyzwanie stanowi dla mnie stworzenie nowych planów lekcji i przygotowania do zajęć praktycznych podczas szpiegowania dla Jasnej Strony. Czy ktoś mógłby mi podpowiedzieć, jak można pogodzić spotkania śmierciożerców z opracowaniem owutemów?_ Nie, nikt więcej raczej nie miał tego rodzaju problemów. Ależ był szczęściarzem.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że robi się późno. Musiał załatwić to natychmiast albo wyjaśnić zwłokę Dumbledore'owi... Gdyby zaś stanął przed koniecznością stawienia czoła chociaż jednemu więcej błyskowi w oku czy cytrynowemu dropsowi, kompletnie by oszalał. Dokonanie żywota w łóżku sąsiadującym z Longbottomami wyglądało coraz bardziej zachęcająco z upływem godzin. Głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza, wrzucił do kominka garść proszku Fiuu i podał adres.

- Pani Weasley? - zawołał do rudej kobiety, krzątającej się po wyglądającym na przytulny, choć wyświechtanym salonie.

- Tak? Ależ to profesor Snape! - Molly ze zdumieniem uniosła brwi, które zaraz zmarszczyła w groźnym grymasie. - Co oni znowu nawyprawiali?

- Może to zaskakujące, ale tym razem nie chodzi o bliźniaków - odparł Severus sucho. - Mogę wejść?

Wyraz zdziwienia powrócił na twarz Molly.

- Oczywiście.

Gdy tylko znalazł się w Norze, Molly Weasley usadowiła go w najmniej zniszczonym fotelu i postawiła tuż przy jego ręce filiżankę z herbatą. Z trudem oddał jej talerz pełen domowych herbatników.

- Nie, dziękuję - powiedział najuprzejmiej jak zdołał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

- Ma pan alergię na czekoladę? - spytała ze współczuciem. - W kuchni mam trochę z masłem orzechowym. A może woli pan owsiane z rodzynkami? Albo kruche? Mogłabym też zaraz upiec babeczki...

- _Nie_! - Zorientował się i zmusił do zmiany swego tonu z rodzaju "zacznijcie mnie wreszcie słuchać albo wybuchnie wam kociołek, a wtedy nakarmię kałamarnicę waszymi wnętrznościami". To był rodzic, nie uczeń. Irytujący rodzic, bez wątpienia, ale nadal rodzic. - Chciałem powiedzieć, że dziękuję, ale nie skorzystam. Nic mi nie potrzeba.

Molly wyglądała na zranioną.

- Nie smakuje panu moja kuchnia?

Severus czuł, jak w błyskawicznym tempie rośnie mu ciśnienie, kiedy brał herbatnik z talerza.

- Mmm. Przepyszne - warknął.

Molly uśmiechnęła się, siadając.

- Co mogę dla pana zrobić?

- Chciałbym coś przedyskutować z panią i pani mężem. Czy jest w pobliżu?

- Tak, odgnomia ogród na tyłach, z Ginny. Może mi pan zdradzić, o co chodzi?

- Sądzę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli wyjaśnię to państwu jednocześnie. I czy moglibyście odesłać córkę na jakąś godzinę? - Przerwał, zastanawiając się, w jaki sposób zapewnić sobie jej współpracę, nie musząc jednocześnie a.) wyjaśniać nic więcej, b.) jeść kolejnych herbatników. - Jestem tu na prośbę Dumbledore'a. - No, mniej więcej.

Oczywistym było, że Molly aż płonęła z ciekawości, będąc jednak weteranem Zakonu, zareagowała na nazwisko dyrektora zgodnie z przewidywaniami.

- Naturalnie.

Pięć minut później Ginny została odesłana kominkiem do babci, a Artur, Molly i Severus zebrali się w salonie.

- Przepraszam, że przeszkodziłem państwu w rodzinnym wieczorze i prosiłem o odesłanie panny Weasley, lecz mam wrażenie, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli nasza rozmowa nie zostanie przez nikogo podsłuchana.

Teraz już miny obojga Weasleyów wyrażały troskę i ciekawość.

- Czy coś się stało, profesorze? - zapytał Artur, marszcząc brwi. - Czy chłopcom nic nie jest?

- Wszystkie wasze dzieci czują się świetnie - zapewnił go Severus. - Jestem tu, aby zapytać, czy nie zechcielibyście jeszcze jednego.

Hm. To chyba nie zabrzmiało odpowiednio. Teraz oboje gapili się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

- Nie w pełnym wymiarze godzin - zapewnił pośpiesznie. - Raczej coś w rodzaju krótkoterminowej dzierżawy.

- Wynajmuje pan dzieci?! - zaskrzeczała Molly.

Artur chwycił ją za rękę.

- Jestem pewny, że nie o to chodzi, kochanie.

Severus zmarszczył brwi. To przecież nie było aż tak skomplikowane. Doprawdy, Gryfonom wszystko trzeba przeliterować. Postanowił zabrać się do tego bardzo, ale to bardzo powoli.

- Spotkali państwo, o ile się orientuję, pana Pottera...

- Harry'ego? - krzyknęła zaskoczona Molly. - Tego słodkiego, małego chłopca w okularach? Na niebiosa, jakim jest cudownym dzieckiem!

- Ron chyba już się z nim zaprzyjaźnił - przytaknął Artur. - A bliźniacy i Percy również napisali o nim w listach same miłe rzeczy. Rozumiem, że trafił do Gryffindoru. - "Oczywiście" z uprzejmości pozostało niewypowiedziane, biorąc pod wzgląd skład towarzystwa.

- W rzeczy samej - przyznał Severus beznamiętnie. - Odkryłem, że to, co się dzieje w domu pana Pottera, jest niedopuszczalne, wobec czego...

- Co chce pan przez to powiedzieć? - przerwała mu Molly. - Czy Dumbledore nie umieścił go u rodziny po śmierci Jamesa i Lily? Pamiętam, jak się burzyliśmy, bo nie chciał nikomu powiedzieć, _gdzie_ trafił Harry, ale zapewnił nas wszystkich, że dziecko było bezpieczne i pod dobrą opieką.

Severus skrzywił wargi.

- Najwyraźniej nie. Albus absurdalnie założył, że więzy krwi są tożsame z więzami uczuciowymi. Chłopiec zamieszkał ze swoją mugolską rodziną, która, jak się okazało, zaniedbywała go i znęcała się nad nim. Oględnie mówiąc.

Molly wybałuszyła oczy.

- Znęcała się? Nie! Biedne maleństwo!

Artur klepał ją po ramieniu, ale sam również miał ponurą minę.

- Czy Ministerstwo o tym wie? - spytał.

Severus wzruszył ramionami.

- Może pan tę kwestię poruszyć z Albusem, jeśli pan chce. Mnie interesuje obecna sytuacja pana Pottera, a nie powód, dla którego przez ostatnią dekadę pozwolono, aby przebywał pod opieką nieodpowiednich osób.

- Chce pan więc, abyśmy zajęli się Harrym? - podsumował Artur.

Siedząca obok niego Molly przestała chlipać i spojrzała na niego z entuzjazmem.

- Mamy zająć się Harrym? Oczywiście, że to zrobimy! Mówiłam Dumbledore'owi dziesięć lat temu, że chcielibyśmy...

- Nie przybyłem tutaj prosić państwa o zaadoptowanie Harry'ego ani nawet wzięcie go pod opiekę. Chodzi mi raczej o to, aby rozważyli państwo możliwość przyjmowania go w swoim domu regularnie na dłuższy pobyt w trakcie ferii.

Artur spojrzał na żonę, a następnie odwrócił się do Severusa.

- Po listach Rona podejrzewałbym, że zapewne i tak by nas to czekało, biorąc pod uwagę, jak blisko chłopcy są związani.

Molly zmarszczyła brwi.

- Dlaczego nie możemy adoptować Harry'ego? Przed chwilą pan powiedział, że potrzebny mu dom. Jeśli my się nim nie zajmiemy, to kto to zrobi?

- Dyrektor pomyślał o innym opiekunie. - Severus cały aż się zjeżył.

- O kim? - rzuciło małżeństwo równocześnie.

- O mnie - odparł zimno, mając nadzieję uniknąć nieuchronnej reakcji.

Była ona jednakże - zgodnie z jego podejrzeniami - nieuchronna.

- PAN?!

Molly otrząsnęła się pierwsza. Kompletnie ignorując Snape'a, zwróciła się do męża.

- To koniec. Dumbledore zdziecinniał na starość. Będziesz musiał rano powiadomić Ministerstwo.

Artur rzucił Severusowi przepraszające spojrzenie.

- Spokojnie, Molly, nie spieszmy się tak. Przypuszczam, że profesor Snape...

- Arturze! On był _śmierciożercą_! I takiego człowieka Dumbledore chce uczynić odpowiedzialnym za Harry'ego? Za Chłopca, Który Przeżył?

- Był szpiegiem - wytknął jej mąż. - Dumbledore tak mówił.

Molly parsknęła.

- Ostatecznie. Może. Ale nosi Mroczny Znak. Myślisz, że zdobył go umyślnie, tylko po to, aby szpiegować? Skąd on się w ogóle wziął?

- Myślę, że jest jednym z Prince'ów, nieprawdaż? - Artur poszedł za przykładem żony i kompletnie zapomniał o Severusie.

- No proszę! Czego ci jeszcze trzeba? Wszyscy Prince'owie byli Czarniejsi od smoły i nawet bardziej szaleni niż Blackowie! - Przerwała na moment. - No, poza tą jedną biedaczką. Jak też ona miała na imię?... Wiesz, ta, co była od nas o parę lat starsza. Elżbieta? Elaine?

- Była moją matką - wyjaśnił Snape z, w jego mniemaniu, godną pochwały powściągliwością.

- Ale nawet z nią było coś nie tak - kontynuowała Molly, klepiąc się palcem w podbródek. - Niech pomyślę, co to było?... Co to było?... Ach tak, wyszła za tego okropnego mugola.

- Był moim ojcem - zauważył Snape.

- Tak, no cóż, chyba musiał nim być - zgodziła się Molly nieuważnie. - Och, Arturze, to straszne. Nie możemy pozwolić na to Dumbledore'owi. Harry potrzebuje miłości i rodziny, i...

- Potter potrzebuje uwagi, stałości i przewodnictwa. - Snape miał dosyć bycia ignorowanym. - Czego zapewne nie otrzyma w tym domu, jako jedno z gromady waszych dzieci.

- Pięknie! - Molly spojrzała na niego gniewnie. - Po prostu cudownie! Ma pan czelność zjawiać się tutaj i obrażać nas, chociaż chce pan od nas przysługi?

Artur poklepał ją po ręce.

- Wysłuchajmy go, Molly. Ma rację, Harry potrzebuje więcej uwagi niż jest w stanie otrzymać w tak dużej rodzinie jak nasza.

Snape ostro skinął głową, dziękując Arturowi.

- Dokładnie. Nie chciałem państwa urazić, lecz pomimo tego, że państwa dom jest dla Harry'ego dobrym przykładem zdrowych relacji rodzinnych, to chłopiec potrzebuje również kogoś, kto skupi się wyłącznie na jego dobru. Biorąc pod uwagę jego... trudną... przeszłość - Molly znowu zaczęła pochlipywać - umieszczenie go w tak dużej rodzinie, gdzie jego szczególne potrzeby mogłyby nie zostać zauważone, byłoby krzywdzące. Dzięki temu, że odwiedziny w Norze pozostaną dla niego specjalną nagrodą, nauczy się tych istotnych kwestii, nie tracąc uwagi, którą otrzyma jako jedyne dziecko - z trudem przełknął ślinę - w moim domu.

- A dlaczego jest pan chętny do spełnienia tej roli? - spytał Artur, patrząc dziwnie na Severusa.

- Moje powody to nie państwa sprawa - warknął Snape.

- Wręcz przeciwnie - odparł niezrażony Artur. - Prosi nas pan, abyśmy, w gruncie rzeczy, byli wraz z panem współrodzicami, a potrzeby takiego dziecka jak Harry komplikuje nie tylko jego przeszłość, lecz również przypuszczalna przyszłość. - Snape wzdrygnął się, nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że delikatna sugestia Weasleya o zainteresowaniu śmierciożerców Harrym, była całkiem na miejscu. - Musimy wiedzieć, w co się pakujemy. - Widząc, że Severus nie jest do końca przekonany, Artur uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Poza tym, jeśli będziemy grać tak ważną rolę w życiu Harry'ego, z pewnością wiele się o panu nasłuchamy. Skoro zaś większość jego komentarzy będzie zapewne miała formę narzekań, dobrze by było, gdybyśmy mogli pana bronić.

Snape skrzywił się z dziką złością. Jak Weasley śmiał sugerować, że Potter będzie miał na co narzekać!

- Severusie - odezwał się Artur z głębokim rozbawieniem - _wszystkie_ dzieci narzekają na rodziców. To normalne. Ale jeżeli mamy bez strat przetrwać okres dorastania Harry'ego, to musimy pracować razem. Zaufaj nam w tym względzie.

Snape'owi wcale się to nie podobało, musiał jednak przyznać, że coś w tym było.

- Zgodziłem się na to - niechętnie! - ponieważ mam pewne... doświadczenia... z tym, czego doświadczył Potter. - Spojrzał gniewnie na parę, wyzywając ich wzrokiem do zapytania o szczegóły, lecz oboje siedzieli cicho. - W dodatku Lily Evans była mi bardzo bliska. Dorastaliśmy w tej samej okolicy i byliśmy przyjaciółmi prawie do końca naszej nauki w Hogwarcie.

- Ojej. - Molly westchnęła współczująco. - Czy to James was rozdzielił?

Snape zepchnął emocje na bok, odwracając wzrok od jej życzliwych oczu.

- Można tak powiedzieć. Byłem... byłem kompletnym idiotą. Nigdy do końca nie odzyskaliśmy tej przyjaźni. - Głęboko zaczerpnął powietrza. - Pragnę jednak zaopiekować się chłopcem. Przewiduję, że przy państwa pomocy, jak również mojej, zdoła dojść do siebie po tym, jak go traktowali ci mugole. - Ostatnim słowem praktycznie splunął.

Molly i Artur spojrzeli na siebie wymownie. Severus nie był pewny, czy wzięli jego pogardę za poglądy tkwiącego głęboko w nim śmierciożercy, czy za oczywiste oddanie dziecku. Być może uznali, że - dopóki będzie oddany dziecku - pewne śmierciożercze tendencje mogły być pozytywne, szczególnie kiedy miałoby dojść do rozliczenia się z mugolami, którzy skrzywdzili chłopca.

- Musimy przedyskutować jeszcze jedną sprawę - dodał szybko, z ochotą zmieniając temat rozmowy. - Będziecie państwo otrzymywać uposażenie związane z waszym przystąpieniem do tego planu.

Zgodnie z oczekiwaniami, oboje się żachnęli.

- Nie potrzebujemy łapówki, żeby pomóc Harry'emu! - oznajmiła Molly z oburzeniem.

Severus westchnął. Gryfoni byli tak przewidywalni...

- To nie łapówka. To tylko zwrot dodatkowych kosztów, jakie państwo poniesiecie.

- Poradzimy sob...

- Harry będzie potrzebował ubrań i jedzenia. Jeśli zechcą się państwo wybrać na rodzinną wycieczkę, dojdą koszty jego uczestnictwa i przejazdów.

- Nigdy byśmy nie wyłączyli...

- Nie zrobicie Harry'emu przysługi, jeśli będziecie go traktować jak cel dobroczynny - powiedział Snape złowróżbnie. - A w ten sposób oczywistym jest, że obie strony odnoszą korzyści.

- Będzie sobie wyobrażał, że robimy to tylko dla pieniędzy! - nie zgodziła się Molly.

- Będzie się od was oczekiwać, w przeciwieństwie do tych mugoli, rozliczenia finansowego. Jeśli więc taka kwestia w ogóle powstanie, dla Harry'ego będzie jasne, że dzięki jego obecności nie odnosicie żadnych korzyści majątkowych. Po prostu nie będziecie musieli przez to znosić dodatkowych trudności.

Artur i Molly długo na siebie patrzyli. Snape robił, co mógł, żeby nie przewracać oczami z irytacji.

- Cóż... podejrzewam, że moglibyśmy zaakceptować niewielki zasiłek, który byłby wydawany na Harry'ego.

- Albo na jego korzyść, na przykład mógłby zasilić wasz budżet spożywczy albo utrzymanie domu, skoro on tu będzie regularnie przebywał - zauważył Snape, bohatersko powstrzymując się od wskazania kilku miejsc, gdzie pieniądze były pilnie potrzebne, zaczynając od pełnego nierówności fotela, w którym właśnie siedział. - A jeśli się na to nie zgodzicie, poszukam innej rodziny.

Molly prawie wstała.

- Nie zrobiłby pan tego!

Snape tylko na nią spojrzał. Ze zmartwieniem zerknęła na męża.

- W porządku. Zgadzamy się - przytaknął Artur.

- Musimy jeszcze wzmocnić osłony wokół Nory - powiedział Snape. - Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że już teraz są całkiem silne, biorąc pod uwagę wasz udział w wojnie i zajęcia waszych najstarszych synów, jeśli jednak ma to być częste miejsce pobytu Chłopca, Który Przeżył...

- O to nie zamierzamy się kłócić - stwierdził Artur natychmiast. - Mamy poprosić Billa i gobliny czy Dumbledore woli to zrobić sam?

- Zapytam dyrektora i przekażę wam jego odpowiedź. Przypuszczam, że będzie wolał zająć się tym osobiście.

- Chętnie się z nim zobaczę! - ogłosiła Molly z wojowniczym błyskiem w oku. Snape zdusił śmiech w zarodku. Albus dozna niezłego wstrząsu, kiedy się tu zjawi.

- Zgadzacie się więc? - naciskał, wymagając jasnej odpowiedzi.

Artur rzucił okiem na żonę.

- Z radością pomożemy tobie i Harry'emu, Severusie. Proponuję, abyś przyprowadził tu Harry'ego, żeby mógł spędzić trochę czasu z Molly i ze mną. Jeśli to spotkanie się uda, sprowadzimy chłopców na weekend do domu i na rodzinnym spotkaniu poinformujemy ich oraz Ginny, co się będzie działo. Wtedy ty i Harry możecie przyjść na kolację, a po niej może Harry spędziłby u nas sobotnią noc. Co o tym myślisz?

Severus czuł niechętny podziw. Weasley wymyślił całkiem rozsądny plan. Było nie było, on i Harry nigdy się nie spotkali, więc sprawdzenie, czy Harry będzie się czuł w towarzystwie dorosłych Weasleyów równie dobrze, jak wśród ich obecnej szkolnej trzódki, było dość rozsądne.

- Bardzo dobrze. Porozmawiam z chłopcem za dzień czy dwa.

- Może przyprowadziłby pan Harry'ego na kolację jutro? - zaproponowała Molly. - O wygodnej dla was godzinie. Artur może wcześniej wrócić z pracy i wszyscy będziemy mieli szansę poznać się lepiej, jak zasugerował. To, że pan też tu będzie, da Harry'emu poczucie bezpieczeństwa.

Snape prawie parsknął. Da chłopcu poczucie bezpieczeństwa? Biorąc pod uwagę, jak do tej pory traktował to dziecko, jego obecność prędzej zdenerwuje Harry'ego. Nie zamierzał jednak mówić tego Weasleyom.

- Znakomicie.

Wstali. Artur i Severus podali sobie ręce. Molly uśmiechnęła się trochę niepewnie. Najwyraźniej nadal martwiła ją reputacja rodziny Prince'ów. Mąż objął ją uspokajająco.

- A więc do czwartku. - Artur się uśmiechał.

- Do czwartku.

Snape dał nura w kominek, a potem jak najszybciej poratował się ognistą whisky.

* * *

**------------------------------------**

KONIEC  
rozdziału drugiego

**------------------------------------**

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za niezwykle liczne komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**Mortimer**__ Stale dodaję nowe tłumaczenia, a to wcale nie jest ostatnim. Zresztą to chyba już widać, bo zdążyłam dodać jeszcze "Osiem" do tłumaczeń nieregularnych. A dobre kilkanaście tekstów, na które już dostałam pozwolenia od autorów, czeka w kolejce. Miło mi, że podoba Ci się ten fanfik, jeden z moich ulubionych, nota bene. Owszem, jest długi, ale już skończony (niestety) i mam ogromną nadzieję, że dane mi będzie przetłumaczyć go do końca. Chociaż czasu to pewnie zajmie co nie miara... Bardzo jestem Ci wdzięczna za przezwyciężenie wewnętrznego lenia - od razu przyjemniej się tłumaczy, gdy się widzi, że czytelnicy też dają coś od siebie. Cóż, kolejnym rozdziałem możesz się cieszyć po równym miesiącu; trochę długo, ale cóż... Jestem jedna i jestem tylko człowiekiem (wcale nie niestety tym razem ;-))._

_**Duszek_zły**__ Nareszcie z czegoś się cieszysz, bo zwykle raczej narzekasz :-P. Ja niby też nie toleruję kar fizycznych, ale w tym akurat fanfiku są one dość specyficzne. I dawane nie za każdą głupotę, lecz za naprawdę ciężkie przewiny. Chyba w czwartym rozdziale będzie o tym mowa... Ćwicz silną wolę, ćwicz. Dobrze mieć jakieś zalety :-P. Ja też nie wiem, czy sorbet może być gazowany, chociaż jak sprawdziłam, co to jest sorbet (raczej napój z soku owocowego niż lody), to pewnie może być gazowany. Cytrynowy drops to nie jest zły pomysł, chociaż wolę grapefruitowe._

_**Bonck**__ Sposób na tłumaczenie dobrych tekstów jest dość prosty. Dużo się czyta po angielsku, sprawdza się, jakie są ulubione fanfiki ulubionych autorów i czyta się je, żeby zobaczyć, czy mogą one zostać też twoimi ulubionymi fanfikami. A potem myśli się, które się lubi najbardziej, i pisze do autorów, czy zgodziliby się na tłumaczenie. Zwykle się zgadzają, choć zdarza się, że nie odpowiadają, niestety. I to wszystko, w zasadzie. No a to, czy dany tekst jest dobry, to już tylko kwestia gustu. Rzeczywiście, rozmowa Severusa z dyrektorem należała do raczej zabawnych. Przynajmniej momentami. A rozmowa z Harrym już w następnym, bardzo długim rozdziale. Tylko kiedy ja go przetłumaczę..._

_**Aki**__ Długo kazałam czekać, bo tłumaczę też inne rzeczy, a jak coś zaczynam, to raczej nie zostawiam niezakończonego. Szczerze mówiąc, na "Nowy dom Harry'ego" powinniście byli czekać jeszcze dłużej, bo do zakończenia "Tłuszczu", ale ulitowałam się i wprowadziłam nieszczęsne tłumaczenia nieregularne. Gdyby tłumaczenie zajmowało tyle czasu, co samo przeczytanie rozdziału po angielsku, nie byłoby żadnego problemu. Mogłabym tłumaczyć po kilka do kilkunastu rozdziałów dziennie. Ale tak nie jest, więc niestety, musicie być cierpliwi albo czytać oryginał. Przykro mi. Fakt, Severus wpakował się w opiekę nad Harrym w przepięknym, klasycznym stylu. Trzeba mu przyznać, że chyba tylko on tak umie :-P. A w ogóle opowiadanie to ma 63 rozdziały - właśnie w poniedziałek zostało zakończone. Podobno ma być jeszcze epilog..._

_**Klio**__ Ja mam wiele planów odnośnie tego, co jeszcze będę tłumaczyć - a do komentowania ma Was zachęcić szantażyk stojący u podstaw idei tłumaczeń nieregularnych: nie komentujecie - nie ma dalszych rozdziałów. W końcu to chyba nie mi zależy, żeby się te rozdziały ukazywały, prawda? :-P Harry będzie dopiero w trzecim rozdziale - ale cóż to za rozdział! Warto czekać, zapewniam. Severus w tym fanfiku jest przesłodki w ogóle. Niby nie traci nic z charakterku, ponieważ jednak zaglądamy w głąb jego duszy czy myśli, to widzimy, jak zabawny potrafi być. No, dla niego pewnie to zabawne nie jest, lecz my, jako wredni czytelnicy śmiejący się z cudzego nieszczęścia, mamy powody do radości ;-). Ależ możesz krzyczeć "Więcej!", możesz. A ja i tak dodam więcej (!) dopiero gdy będę miała czas to więcej (!) przełożyć, Co nie zmienia faktu, że krzyczeć możesz. Ja jestem odporna na krzyki :-P._

_**sandwich**__ Miło mi, że mogłam pozytywnie zaskoczyć. Jestem masochistką (i sadystką), więc biorę na siebie coraz to nowe tłumaczenia, na których kolejne rozdziały Wy potem, moi drodzy czytelnicy, musicie czekać. Cóż, taki to już nasz los: mi odpadają palce, Wam się małe co nieco gotuje z niecierpliwości. Jednoczmy się w cierpieniu... :-P Odcinki będą się pojawiać w miarę możliwości, czyli - dopóki muszę pracować, bo nie mam sponsorów ani milionów na koncie - raczej rzadko. Niestety. Prawdą jest, że pierwszy rozdział niespecjalnie zaskakuje, bo rozmowy na temat Harry'ego Severus prowadzi z Albusem w co jednym fanfiku. Z tym, że niekoniecznie takie. Ten dialog sam w sobie jest znakomity i mam nadzieję, że w przekładzie oddałam mu sprawiedliwość._

_**Dorato**__ O, proszę, ktoś o nieco odmiennych poglądach. Ja lubię "Pierwszy szlaban Harry'ego" nie tylko ze względu na treść, ale też z uwagi na dwutorową narrację, raz z perspektywy Severusa, a raz z perspektywy Harry'ego. Co prawda można się w niej momentami pogubić, doceniam jednakże jej unikalność - mało kto w ten sposób pisze teksty. Cieszę się jednak niezmiernie, że mimo to sięgnęłaś po kontynuację - sporo się w niej dzieje i bez wątpienia będzie o czym czytać. Miło mi, że autorka kreacją postaci trafiła w Twoje gusta. Ciekawe, co powiesz o ciągu dalszym... A z chęciami do tłumaczenia, szczerze mówiąc, różnie bywa. Czasem się jednak nie chce. Bo to, mimo wszystko, pewnego rodzaju praca. Po ośmiu godzinach pracy przy komputerze przez pięć dni w tygodniu kolejne godziny przy komputerze i niejednokrotnie wysilanie umysłu w celu znalezienia jak najbardziej pasującego określenia. Można się zmęczyć. Na szczęście tu nie mam terminów, więc, jakby co, mogę na trochę tłumaczenie odłożyć. Wiem, że czekacie, ale jak mi się bezpieczniki w mózgu przepalą, to się nie doczekacie już nigdy, przynajmniej nie ode mnie. Biorąc to na wzgląd, robię przerwy. Dla Waszego własnego dobra, rozumiecie ;-)._

_**Ingrid**__ Cieszę się, że się cieszysz, i to w dodatku strasznie. Faktycznie, ładnie w pierwszym rozdziale pokazany został manipulujący ludźmi Dumbledore, z jednej strony w pełnej krasie tego, czego u niego nie lubię (nie lubię manipulowania ludźmi), z drugiej jako jednocześnie troskliwy opiekun zarówno Harry'ego, jak Severusa. Widać, że martwi się o nich obu, nie tylko o chłopca. Harry w prequelu pokazał... różne rzeczy. Tutaj tym bardziej tak będzie, bo tu ma wiele czasu i miejsca do popisu. Od strony technicznej niewątpliwie JEST się do czego przyczepić, bo przy moim sposobie tłumaczenia nie ma możliwości, żeby nie było. Ale jeśli nie widzisz błędów czy potknięć, to w porządku. Gdyby jednak coś wpadło Ci w oczy, pisz śmiało. Każda pomoc się przyda._

_**Fen**__ No proszę, co za radość :-D. Ach, to będziesz miała porównanie oryginału i tłumaczenia. No i nie napisałaś "bardziej konstruktywnego komentarza"... *marszczy kruczą brew* ...czyżbyś jeszcze nie ochłonęła? :-P Już wiem! Pochłonięta oryginałem zupełnie o mnie zapomniałaś! O ty brzydka, Ty..._

_**JoannaM**__ Nie da się ukryć, że obaj w pierwszym rozdziale pokazali się z najlepszej strony. I zabawnej, i poważnej. Z Harrym w tym opowiadaniu będzie łatwiej niż można by się spodziewać. To znaczy Severus oczywiście będzie marudził i narzekał - już sama reakcja Harry'ego na informację, kto ma być jego opiekunem, będzie dla Severusa... no, nie powiem, czym. Ale będzie :-D. Spokojnie, nikt Harry'ego nie będzie wykańczał. Nie przy TAKIM opiekunie przecież... To, co się w tym opowiadaniu będzie działo między Harrym a Draconem, to w zasadzie długa opowieść. Ale nic nie powiem - sami się za jakiś czas dowiecie ;-)._

_**Vendelin**__ Zapowiadałam w "Pierwszym szlabanie Harry'ego", że będę tłumaczyć "Nowy dom...", i oto to czynię. Trochę późno, ale lepiej późno niż... no właśnie. Cóż, z jednej strony ja również cieszę się, że to opowiadanie jest takie długie (inaczej: NIE cieszę się, że już się skończyło, chociaż z drugiej strony cieszę się, że zostało zakończone, bo dzięki temu przynajmniej na sto procent wiadomo, że nie będzie to kolejne niezakończone opowiadanie walające się po sieci), ale jak pomyślę, ile czasu zajmie mi jego tłumaczenie, to mną wstrząsa. Trudno. Wzięłam się za to, więc to już mój problem. O tak, Severus się wmanewrował, ale walczył z dyrektorem kłami i... tym... jadem? Splotami? Nie, on definitywnie jest wężem jadowitym :-P. Wiara w potęgę Harry'ego jest, że tak powiem, całkiem na miejscu. Dzieci potrafią być naprawdę niesamowite. Harry w tym fanfiku definitywnie nie jest święty, ale mimo wszystko jest przesłodki. Sami zobaczycie ;-)._

_**Anomi556**__ Jeśli będę tłumaczyć więcej niż mogę, to się szybko przepalę. Naprawdę tego chcesz? Moje zwoje mózgowe i opuszki palców mają ograniczoną wytrzymałość... ;-)_

_**Siean Riley**__ Miło mi, że lubisz "Pierwszy szlaban Harry'ego" - ma w sobie to coś, prawda? Kwestia gustu, oczywiście, ale widać pod tym względem mamy podobny gust. Kontynuacja jest nawet lepsza, bo dłuższa, co daje wiele, wieeele możliwości rozwoju postaciom i pozwala im pokazać się z różnych stron. To naprawdę dobry fanfik, przynajmniej według mnie. Rzeczywiście, sposób wysławiania się Severusa w pierwszym rozdziale był powalający - aż szkoda, że tak szybko mu przeszło :-P. No, ale przy Weasleyach raczej nie mógł tak mówić, Molly jest do niego wystarczająco uprzedzona... Dumbledore też jest dobry. W następnym rozdziale, w scenach z Harrym, też to będzie widać. Naprawdę się cieszę, że w tym opowiadaniu dyrektorowi jest przykro, że Harry przez niego musiał przeżyć coś takiego. Za to ma u mnie sporego plusa. W przeciwieństwie do Dumbledore'a z kanonu, którego za skazanie Harry'ego na śmierć mogłabym po prostu zagryźć gołymi korzeniami zębowymi :-P._

_**Itheanil**__ Ja też kocham takiego Severusa. Acz ja go kocham również nie takiego, ale to już takie moje zboczenie. Harry nie jest aż taki biedny - a w kolejnym rozdziale okaże się już całkiem bogaty :-D. O tak, dobre podsumowanie Albusa: stary, uśmiechnięty manipulator. Może ktoś nim powinien trochę pomanipulować, żeby mu pokazać, jakie to przyjemne... Przy okazji: to jest to tłumaczenie, o którym pisałam w czwartym rozdziale "Rozczarowania". Na razie nie masz się co spodziewać żadnego nowego tekstu, mam za dużo pracy z dotychczasowymi. Cierpliwości, "Resonance" i "Gdybym wiedział" w końcu się pojawią; ale nie pytaj kiedy, bo nie wiem. Jak będą, to będą. Ani wcześniej, ani później._

_**Mimi**__ Nie zamienię tego opowiadania miejscami z ŻADNYM innym tłumaczeniem. Wskoczy za to w czwartki, jak skończę z "Tłuszczem". __Jak skończę__, nie wcześniej. Nie ma innej możliwości. Nie zamierzam dzielić moich tłumaczeń na lepsze i gorsze. Wy możecie, mi nie wypada. Po prostu. Heh, kiedy Severitusy to tylko te fanfiki, w których Severus jest biologicznym ojcem Harry'ego i w dodatku opowiadanie spełnia warunki Severitus Challenge. Inne opowiadania z Severusem i Harrym w rolach głównych noszą inne nazwy. Akurat "Nowy dom Harry'ego" Severitusem nie jest, bo Harry nie jest tu i nie będzie biologicznym synem Severusa. Na szczęście :-P. Mogę potwierdzić, że opowiadanie to ogólnie trzyma poziom, chociaż może w nim być kilka słabszych rozdziałów - ale to tylko dlatego, że poziom całości jest bardzo wysoki, więc nieco gorszy rozdział takiego opowiadania to nadal rozdział bardzo dobry._

_**Minaslimme**__ Miło mi, że podoba Ci się również to moje tłumaczenie. No i że samo w sobie opowiadanie również przypadło Ci do gustu, oczywiście. Severus jest tu zabawnie kanoniczny, bo zaglądając mu w myśli możemy się trochę z niego pośmiać, nieboraka. Albus zdecydowanie jest sobą, chociaż również w tym nieco łagodniejszym wydaniu - jest pozbawiony złej woli, to znaczy nie ma świra na punkcie wyższego dobra. Co za ulga... _

_**Danta**__ No powinno, ale co biedny Severus miałby zrobić z tym dzwonkiem ostrzegawczym? Tak by się wkopał i tak by się wkopał. A jak nie on sam, to Albus podałby mu pomocną... łopatę :-P. W książce o tym, że Albus Dumbledore był w Gryffindorze, dowiadujemy się z ust Hermiony. Hermiona nie zwykła rozgłaszać niesprawdzonych informacji, więc sądzę, że to jednak prawda. Co oczywiście nie znaczy, że Gryfon nie może być na swój sposób podstępny - bliźniacy Weasley chyba nie są jako te księgi otwarte, gdy przychodzi potrzeba, co? O Snape'a się nie obawiaj - spełni swą rolę tak znakomicie, że pierwsza rozmowa Harry'ego z Arturem Weasleyem będzie miała zgoła nieoczekiwany przebieg :-D. Owszem, nie będzie mu łatwo okazywać uczucia (szczególnie te, którym przed samym sobą będzie zaprzeczał :-P), ale Harry jest pod tym względem dość nietypowym dzieckiem. Jemu to wystarczy. Ponieważ, prawdę mówiąc, nie będzie oczekiwał z jego strony żadnych pozytywnych uczuć, więc będzie dość zaskoczony podejściem, jakie będzie miał do niego opiekun. Severus praktycznie przewyższy oczekiwania chłopca i to sporo, więc wszystko się między nimi pięknie ułoży. Sama zobaczysz ;-)._


	3. Rozdział trzeci

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Harry's New Home__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__kbinnz__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

* * *

Rozdział trzeci

* * *

* * *

- A co _pan_ tu, u licha, robi? - zdziwiła się Gruba Dama.

- Otwieraj - warknął Snape do portretu zasłaniającego wejście do wieży Gryffindoru.

- W żadnym wypadku - odparła wyniośle. - Uciekaj stąd, mały Ślizgonie.

- Nie jestem już uczniem, ty durny bohomazie. Jestem opiekunem domu Slytherina oraz szkolnym Mistrzem Eliksirów i chcę rozmawiać z jednym z moich uczniów. Natychmiast otwieraj!

- Ani mi się śni - odmówiła beztrosko.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

- Otwieraj albo...

Co niby Snape miał zamiar zrobić, nigdy nie stało się jasne, ponieważ właśnie w tym momencie obraz otworzył się, a z pokoju wspólnego na korytarz zaczął przechodzić gryfoński trzecioklasista. Spostrzegłszy, że drogę blokuje mu wyniosła postać najmniej przez ogół uczniów lubianego nauczyciela, chłopiec kwiknął z przerażenia i ciężko usiadł na tyłku.

- Wzorcowy Gryfon - zadrwił Snape. - Byerly, przyprowadź mi tu Pottera.

- Ja... ja... tak jest! - wydusił z siebie Byerly, po czym uciekł.

Gruba Dama próbowała na powrót zasłonić wejście, lecz Snape złapał ramę portretu i zatrzymał ją.

Po rekordowo krótkiej chwili przy drzwiach zrobiło się tłoczno, jakby zgromadziła się tam co najmniej połowa Gryffindoru.

- Eee, panie profesorze Snape, co mogę dla pana zrobić? - Oliver Wood, kapitan drużyny quidditcha, najwyraźniej został obrany rzecznikiem zebranych.

- Chcę Pottera - wyjaśnił lakonicznie z groźbą w głosie.

Wood z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Eee, a co pan od niego chce, panie profesorze? Znaczy - dodał szybko, widząc wyraz twarzy Snape'a - może powinienem sprowadzić profesor McGonagall? Skoro Potter wpadł w tarapaty, ona powinna zostać o tym powiadomiona...

- Nie mówiłem o waszej opiekunce domu, tylko o Potterze - zauważył Snape, goniąc resztkami cierpliwości. - Bądź tak miły i mi go znajdź.

- Zrobi z niego eliksir! - wyszeptał głos z tłumu.

- Co będzie, jeśli wyda go śmierciożercom? - zainteresował się inny.

- Idioto! _On_ jest śmierciożercą! - oświecił towarzystwo kolejny.

- Nie możemy mu wydać Harry'ego!

- Szybko! Ukryjcie go!

- _Mówiłem_ wam, że dla Pottera był jeszcze paskudniejszy.

- Czy ktoś poszedł po McGonagall?

- Zaprowadźcie Harry'ego z powrotem do jego pokoju!

- Eee, czy Harry ma z panem szlaban? - spytał Wood niepewnie.

- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za wścibstwo - warknął Snape. Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch na tyłach zgromadzenia, jakby ktoś próbował się przepchnąć, ale nie przepuszczano go. - I po pięć punktów za każdą osobę, która nie pozwala przejść Potterowi!

Niczym za pomocą czarów, tłum nagle się rozstąpił przed zarumienionym Harrym. Chłopiec jeszcze bardziej poczerwieniał, a następnie podbiegł do nauczyciela.

Snape zauważył, że niektóre zmartwione spojrzenia stały się podejrzliwe, kiedy Harry dobrowolnie przyszedł do niego. Momentalnie złapał więc chłopca za kark i powiedział:

- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów za twoje ociąganie się, Potter!

- Ale panie profesorze, ja wcale...

Protesty Pottera urwały się ze skrzekiem, gdy Snape uniósł rękę, zmuszając Harry'ego do stanięcia na palcach i prawie nie pozwalając mu oddychać. Odwrócił się na pięcie i oddalił się energicznie, ciągnąc chłopca ze sobą. Za plecami, przez skrzypienie zamykającego się obrazu, usłyszał kilka komentarzy, w większości zawierających słowo "dupek". Cóż, przynajmniej nie byli już źli na Pottera.

Gdy tylko skręcili za róg, puścił chłopca. Harry rozprostował sobie kołnierz, patrząc na Snape'a szeroko otwartymi oczyma.

- Nie kłóć się ze mną kiedy odbieram punkty, głupi dzieciaku - zbeształ go Snape. - Jedynym skutkiem będzie utrata większej ich liczby za brak grzeczności.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana. - Harry przełknął z trudem. - Ale wcale nie zamierzałem się ociągać. Naprawdę! Po prostu nie mogłem ich zmusić, żeby się ruszyli.

- I sądzisz, że ja o tym nie wiem? - rzucił Snape, łapiąc Harry'ego za ramię i ciągnąc dalej. - Czyżbym nie miał oczu?

- Ale... ale skoro pan wiedział, to czemu zabrał pan punkty? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Dlatego, że twoi gryfońscy koledzy zaczynali reagować podejrzliwością na posłuszeństwo, z jakim wypełniłeś moje polecenie - odparł Snape. - W obliczu ich niepokoju twoja gotowość została odebrana jako coś dziwnego, a Gryfoni, ze względu na ich małe móżdżki, nie lubią odmienności.

Harry rozważał słowa nauczyciela, truchtając u jego boku. Zrozumiawszy wreszcie znaczenie wypowiedzi, zmarszczył brwi.

- Moim zdaniem Gryfoni wcale nie mają małych móżdżków. Hermiona Granger jest strasznie mądra.

- Hm. Istny Krukon w lwiej skórze - stwierdził Snape sarkastycznie.

Harry przygryzł wargę. Nie potrafił wymyślić, czemu Snape miałby chcieć z nim rozmawiać. Nawet nie miał tego dnia lekcji eliksirów. Ostatnio rozmawiał ze Snape'em rano po szlabanie, kiedy wciąż jeszcze był w skrzydle szpitalnym.

Wtedy zaraz po przybyciu Snape został zaciągnięty do gabinetu madame Pomfrey. Po dłuższym czasie wyszedł stamtąd z dwiema jaskrawymi plamami na policzkach, podczas gdy na twarzy pielęgniarki widniał wyraz ponurego triumfu. Zaprowadziła nauczyciela do łóżka Harry'ego, a następnie zostawiła ich samych, rzucając na pożegnanie:

- I będę cię obserwować, Severusie!

- Potter - warknął Snape.

- Tak, proszę pana?

Harry pozwolił sobie poczuć ostrożny optymizm. Snape złożył mu obietnicę i chłopiec miał ogromną nadzieję, że profesor zamierza ją spełnić. To, że potrafił uderzyć równie mocno jak wuj Vernon, nie oznaczało przecież, że nie dotrzymywał obietnic... prawda?

- Potter. Winien ci jestem przeprosiny - powiedział Snape raczej zduszonym głosem.

Harry przestał oddychać. Przeprosiny? Od dorosłego? Za co? Za co Snape miałby przepraszać _jego_?

Och, nie! Przepraszał, bo nie mógł dotrzymać obietnicy? Dyrektor mimo wszystko postanowił wyrzucić Harry'ego? To prawda, że miał okropny charakter pisma i nie wiedział tego wszystkiego, co wiedziała Granger, a o świecie czarodziejów nawet nie tyle, co Ron, ale naprawdę bardzo, bardzo się starał. Minęło tylko kilka dni! Na pewno pozwoliliby mu popróbować jeszcze trochę zanim uznaliby, że rzeczywiście _był_ nic nie wartym świrem?

Ale nie, skoro Snape przepraszał, to musiało chodzić o to, że nie był w stanie zrobić tego, co obiecał, czyli nie dopuścić do wyrzucenia Harry'ego ze szkoły albo jego powrotu do Dursleyów.

- W porządku, proszę pana - udało mu się wykrztusić przez wielką, gorącą gulę, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się w jego gardle. - To nie pana wina. - Zamrugał szybko parę razy, aby przegonić łzy. Nikt nie lubił mazgajów.

Miał tylko nadzieję, że wuj Vernon nie będzie bardzo wściekły, kiedy zjawi się z powrotem. Madame Pomfrey dopiero co dała mu obrzydliwe w smaku lekarstwo, które pozbyło się wszystkich pręg i siniaków na jego tyłku, tak samo jak rozcięcia i guza na głowie. Naprawdę nie chciał dostać następnego lania teraz, kiedy wreszcie czuł się lepiej.

- O czym ty mówisz, Potter? - spytał profesor ze złością. Oto przyszedł, osobiście, aby przeprosić ucznia, a ten mały idiota w ogóle go nie słuchał. Jak śmiał twierdzić, że to nie jego wina! Co on sugerował, że Snape'a kontrolował duch Voldemorta?

- W porządku - upierał się Harry, pośpiesznie wycierając oczy, z których wymknęło się kilka zdradzieckich łez. - Wiem, że pan próbował. To moja wina. Powinnem ciężej pracować. - Choć, szczerze mówiąc, nie miał pojęcia jak. Już teraz każdej nocy kładł się bardzo późno, usiłując przeczytać wszystko, co miał zadane, _i_ ćwiczyć charakter pisma, _i_ uczyć się o czarodziejskim społeczeństwie. - Nic się nie stanie. Pewnie nie będą aż tak wściekli. - No bo skoro wuj Vernon powiedział mu na pożegnanie: "Oni nie polubią cię ani trochę bardziej niż my, ty mały świrze!", to chyba będzie zadowolony, kiedy się okaże, że miał rację. To mogło zaoszczędzić Harry'emu bicia przez dzień czy dwa. Może nawet dłużej, jeśli od razu weźmie się do roboty i pomaluje szopę albo coś.

Rozgniewany Snape zgrzytnął zębami. Co on plótł, ten mały bachor? Dlaczego po prostu triumfalnie nie przyjął przeprosin, jak by to zrobił jego ojciec-łajdak, i nie pozwolił mu wrócić do jego lochów? Lecz nie, teraz szlochał i mazał się, zupełnie jakby Snape rzucił na niego piekącą klątwę. Lada chwila wpadnie tu Poppy, która zapewne tym razem spełni swoją groźbę. Snape _naprawdę_ nie chciał się przekonać, co utalentowana uzdrowicielka uważała za "odpowiednią karę dla człowieka znęcającego się nad dzieckiem". Że też ten mały potwór ośmielił się tak udawać, aby tylko sprowadzić na głowę Snape'a jeszcze więcej kłopotów!

- Natychmiast przestań wyć, Potter!

W tym samym momencie część słów bachora przykuła jego uwagę:

- _Kto_ nie będzie wściekły?

Dumbledore i reszta grona pedagogicznego _już_ byli na niego wściekli, a ta mała kreatura musiała o tym znakomicie wiedzieć. Z jakiego innego powodu Poppy miałaby go zaciągnąć do swojego gabinetu, gdy tylko przekroczył próg szpitala? Gdyby nie udało mu się tak szybko rzucić zaklęcia wygłuszającego, jej wrzaski docierałyby aż do pokoju wspólnego Ślizgonów.

- Moi krewni - odparł zaskoczony Harry.

Snape nachmurzył się paskudnie. Czy ten mały drań uważał, że może grozić Snape'owi niezadowoleniem jego mugolskich krewnych? Czy ten jego okropny wuj poczułby się urażony tym, że ktoś inny użył chłopca jako worka treningowego?

- O czym ty mówisz? Co mają z tym wspólnego twoi krewni?

- Jak... jak mnie odeślecie. Myśleli, że zobaczą mnie dopiero w przyszłym roku. Chcę tylko powiedzieć, że...

- Co? Kto cię odsyła do tych mugoli? - krzyknął Snape. - Czy dyrektor stwierdził, że...

Złe posunięcie. Gdy tylko zaczął się na bachora wydzierać, Pomfrey wyleciała ze swojego gabinetu jak harpia.

- Severusie Snapie, ostrzegałam cię! Zobaczysz...

Znacznie bardziej zaniepokojony jej zawziętą miną niż pragnąłby przyznać, Snape pośpiesznie wskazał Pottera.

- On mówi, że Albus odsyła go do mugoli!

To wystarczyło do odwrócenia uwagi Poppy.

- CO? - Była nawet głośniejsza i bardziej rozgniewana od Snape'a. - ŻE CO ON MÓWI?

Spanikowany Harry patrzył to na jednego dorosłego, to na drugiego.

- Nie, nie!

Z jakiegoś powodu wszystko się wszystkim pomieszało, a on miał złe przeczucie, że to była jego wina. Jak zwykle.

- ALBUSIE DUMBLEDORZE, CHCĘ CIĘ TU WIDZIEĆ! - krzyczała Poppy w zielony płomień.

Chwilę później w pomieszczeniu pojawił się dyrektor, którego oczy jak zwykle błyszczały wesoło. Nie spodziewał się chyba, że przyjdzie mu stawić czoła dwóm rozwścieczonym czarodziejom.

- Co miałeś na myśli, mówiąc Harry'emu, że będzie musiał wrócić do swoich krewnych? - spytała Poppy.

Dumbledore mrugnął z konsternacją.

- Co?

Zdenerwowana Poppy odwróciła się do Snape'a.

- Czy nie to właśnie mi powiedziałeś?

Snape odwrócił się, aby wziąć na spytki chłopca, lecz znalazł za sobą jedynie puste łóżko.

- Gdzie jest ten mały potwór? - warknął.

- Ekhm. - Dyrektor pokazał palcem.

Snape i Poppy ukucnęli i zajrzeli pod łóżko. W najdalszym kącie siedział Harry zwinięty w ciasną kulkę; tylko zielone oczy wyglądały znad kolan.

- Przepraszam - szepnął. - Nie gniewajcie się za bardzo, proszę.

- Potter, wyłaź stamtąd! - rozkazał Snape.

Poppy uderzyła go pięścią w ramię. Mocno.

- Zamknij się! - syknęła. - Panie Potter - powiedziała znacznie słodszym tonem - proszę stamtąd wyjść. Nikt pana nie skrzywdzi.

Harry zerknął na Snape'a i Poppy znowu go rąbnęła.

- Uciekaj stąd!

Dotknięty Snape wycofał się, aby zatroszczyć się o swoje bolące ramię.

- No dalej, Harry - zachęcała go. - Nikt ci nie zrobi krzywdy. Chodź do Poppy.

Snape cieszył się w duchu, bo jej zachęty okazały się najzupełniej bezowocne. Po paru minutach pielęgniarka przyznała się do porażki.

- Co mu jest, do licha? Przecież obiecałam, że nie ma się czego bać...

Albus spojrzał na nią z iskierkami w oczach.

- Tak, moja droga, ale on dopiero co widział, jak uderzyłaś Severusa. Dwa razy. Całkiem mocno. Domyślam się, że mógł uznać, iż skoro bijesz jednego z kolegów, to tym bardziej możesz uderzyć ucznia.

Zmartwiona Poppy szeroko otworzyła oczy.

- Och! O tym nie pomyślałam! Albusie, ty spróbuj.

Dyrektor pochylił się.

- Harry, mój chłopcze, czy byłbyś tak miły i wyszedł stamtąd?

Cisza.

- Harry? Proszę?

Nic.

Dumbledore wyprostował się i westchnął.

- Najwyraźniej będę musiał zapracować na jego zaufanie.

Snape uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Biorąc pod uwagę, że to panu zawdzięcza warunki, w jakich się wychowywał przez ostatnie dziesięć lat, uważam, że wykazuje godną podziwu ostrożność. - Ignorując zgorszone spojrzenie Poppy, odwrócił się w stronę łóżka. - Potter - powiedział, ukucnąwszy ponownie - zamierzasz stamtąd wyjść?

- Bardzo... bardzo jest pan zły? - Potter przełknął ślinę.

- Będę, jeśli nie wyjdziesz spod łóżka - zapewnił Snape. - Pośpiesz się!

Poppy była wstrząśnięta, kiedy Potter rzeczywiście wyczołgał się spod łóżka. Wstał i na wpół się wzdrygnął - ale nie odsunął - gdy Snape podniósł go i posadził z powrotem na posłaniu.

- Proszę. - Snape nie mógł się powstrzymać i posłał triumfujące spojrzenie zdegustowanej pielęgniarce.

- Harry - powiedziała, podchodząc do niego bardzo wolno i ostrożnie - przyrzekam, że nie zrobię ci krzywdy.

- Tak, psze pani - odparł Harry nerwowo. Zawsze tak twierdzili, no nie? Dobra, poza Snape'em. On nigdy nie dawał takich bzdurnych zapewnień. Dlatego jemu mógł ufać. Kiedy się wściekał, widać to po nim było od razu. Nie kłamał ani nie udawał. Harry był dość zaskoczony, że Snape nie wlał mu od razu po wyjściu spod łóżka. Ale, z drugiej strony, czy on właśnie nie przeprosił za to, że odsyłają go do Dursleyów? Może czuł się z tego powodu na tyle źle, że przez palce patrzył na ucieczkę Harry'ego.

- Dlaczego powiedziałeś wszystkim, że dyrektor zamierza odesłać cię do mugoli? - spytała Poppy łagodnie.

O nie. Tylko nie to - znowu. Najbardziej ze wszystkiego Harry nienawidził pytań, dlaczego powiedział albo zrobił coś, czego wcale nie powiedział ani nie zrobił. Oczywiście miał dość rozumu, aby nie zaprzeczać, ale kary, które z tego powodu dostawał, sprawiały, że był o wiele bardziej rozgniewany. Lecz przecież nie mógł na to nic poradzić. Zmusił się do stłumienia złości, którą poczuł rozmyślając o tym, jak pełne niesprawiedliwości jest jego życie. Wściekanie się czy też pyskowanie zawsze kończyło się znacznie gorzej.

- Praszam, psze pani.

Zacisnął powieki i zgarbił się, czekając na pierwszy cios.

- Potter!

Znów Snape. Harry przełknął z trudem. Wiedział już, jak bardzo potrafiło boleć walnięcie przez tego wysokiego, mrocznego mężczyznę.

- Patrz na mnie!

Nie chciał otwierać oczu, naprawdę nie chciał, miał jednak świadomość tego, że z każdą sekundą są na niego coraz bardziej źli. Wuj Vernon też czasem chciał, żeby Harry patrzył, jak był bity. Zmusił się więc do rozwarcia powiek, po czym ostrożnie zerknął spod grzywki. Nauczyciel patrzył na niego niezbyt zadowolonym wzrokiem, ale ręce miał założone na piersi. Harry zamrugał. Jak on go zamierzał bić w takiej pozycji?

Wtedy zorientował się, że cała trójka dorosłych cofnęła się trochę. Żadne z nich nie miało go w zasięgu ramion. Wyprostował się nieco.

- Potter. - Profesor Snape dziwnie mu się przyglądał. - Kiedy przeprosiłem, stwierdziłeś, że to nie moja wina. - Dyrektor i pielęgniarka spojrzeli na niego ze zdumieniem. - Tak było?

Harry niezwłocznie skinął głową. Ten sposób był znacznie lepszy. Wciąż mógł oberwać, ale tym razem przynajmniej za coś, co rzeczywiście powiedział.

- Co miałeś przez to na myśli?

- T... tylko tyle, że wiem, że się pan starał. Bo powiedział pan, że się postara. Więc pana nie winię.

- Za co? - naciskał Snape. Coś tu było nie w porządku. Na Merlina, o czym ten chłopak mówił?

- Za wyrzucenie mnie ze szkoły.

Teraz oboje, Snape i Pomfrey, wlepili wzrok w Dumbledore'a.

- Wyrzuciłeś go? - szepnęła pielęgniarka.

Nawet Snape był zdumiony. W głosie chłopca nie było cienia fałszu. On naprawdę wierzył, że został wyrzucony, a gdzie niby miałby się tego dowiedzieć, jeśli nie od dyrektora? Tylko dlaczego, do diaska, Albus miałby zrobić coś takiego? Owszem, stary głupiec grał w wyjątkowo zagmatwane gierki, ale żeby wyrzucać chłopaka? Przeganiać go z jednego z niewielu miejsc, w których był względnie bezpieczny?

- Harry.

Dyrektor podszedł o krok i Harry odskoczył do tyłu. No dobra, więc to teraz. Nadal nie był pewny, co takiego zrobił, ale najwyraźniej robił to dalej. Dumbledore wyciągnął rękę, a Harry ze wszystkich sił próbował się nie kulić ze strachu. Oni nienawidzili, kiedy się kuliłeś.

- Cytrynowego dropsa? - zaproponował dyrektor.

Harry ze zdumieniem zorientował się, że starszy pan trzyma w dłoni puszkę cukierków. Patrzył, jak dyrektor bierze jednego z nich i wkłada do ust, uśmiechając się zachęcająco.

Rzucił nerwowo okiem na dyrektora i pozostałych dorosłych. Jaka była prawidłowa odpowiedź? Ale wiekowe oczy błyszczały, patrząc na niego, i chociaż były smutne, wydawały się przyjazne. Harry powoli wyciągnął rękę, a kiedy nikt nie zaczął na niego krzyczeć ani nie pacnął go w dłoń, ostrożnie wziął jednego cukierka.

- Dziękuję panu - powiedział grzecznie. Nawet jeśli chwilę później wyśmialiby go i odebrali dropsa, wiedział, że musiał być uprzejmy, kiedy ktoś go czymś częstował.

Równie pomału przysunął cukierek do ust, czekając na warknięcie lub uderzenie. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało i po chwili pyszny cytrynowy smak rozlał mu się na języku. Nie zdołał powstrzymać uśmiechu; dyrektor odpowiedział w ten sam sposób.

- Posłuchaj, Harry, zastanawiam się, czy nie mógłbyś mi pomóc - odezwał się Albus moment później.

- Postaram się, proszę pana - przytaknął Harry.

Spojrzał na Snape'a. Dobrze robił? Mistrz Eliksirów stał wciąż w tym samym miejscu, patrząc spode łba, ale nie wydawał się bardziej zły niż zwykle, z czego Harry wywnioskował, że najpewniej nie zrobił niczego wyjątkowo głupiego. Jeszcze.

- Zdaje się, że doszło tutaj do małego nieporozumienia - kontynuował dyrektor. - Dlaczego uważasz, że zostałeś wyrzucony?

- Chce pan powiedzieć, że nie zostałem? - zdziwił się Harry.

- Odpowiedz na pytanie dyrektora, Potter! - warknął Snape i Harry podskoczył.

- Tak, proszę pana! - Przełknął z trudem. - Przepraszam, proszę pana!

Rzucił okiem na dyrektora i, chociaż stary czarodziej _nie wyglądał_ na rozgniewanego, odsunął się nieco. Przecież nawet Snape, całkiem duży i przerażający, słuchał dyrektora. To musiało oznaczać, że dyrektor miał jeszcze więcej władzy. I czy to nie on wysłał go do Dursleyów za pierwszym razem? Najwidoczniej nie musiałby się zastanawiać dwa razy, zanim odesłałby go tam znowu.

- Mówiłeś mi właśnie, dlaczego uważasz, że zostałeś wyrzucony - przypomniał Dumbledore łagodnie.

- Bo profesor Snape przeprosił, proszę pana - wyjaśnił Harry.

- A przeprosił, ponieważ...

- Nie mógł dotrzymać obietnicy, proszę pana. Obiecał, że nie zostanę wyrzucony, więc... - Harry zamilkł. Widział, że coś było nie tak, ale nie potrafił się domyśleć, co konkretnie.

- Harry, czy profesor Snape powiedział wyraźnie, że nie mógł dotrzymać tej obietnicy?

- N... nie, proszę pana - przyznał Harry. - Ale za co innego miałby mnie przepraszać?

Poppy wydała z siebie dziwny dźwięk, coś między szlochem a prychnięciem, i raptownie wyszła. Albus przez kilka chwil tylko klepał nogę Harry'ego schowaną pod kocem.

- Rozumiem - powiedział w końcu. I poklepał jeszcze trochę.

Harry przeniósł wzrok z dyrektora na nauczyciela. Snape miał minę, jakby gotowy był wybuchnąć, podczas gdy dyrektor sprawiał wrażenie bardzo starego i smutnego.

- Proszę pana? Przepraszam - zaoferował. Wciąż nie wiedział, co takiego zrobił, ale przeprosiny były zwykle dobrym pomysłem.

- Potter, przestań przepraszać! - warknął profesor Snape.

W porządku, może jednak nie był to najlepszy pomysł.

- Tak, proszę pana, przepraszam, proszę pana - odparł Harry automatycznie, po czym zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co zrobił. - Przepra... - urwał zanim zrobił to znowu.

Dumbledore roześmiał się cicho, choć nie brzmiało to, jakby coś faktycznie go rozbawiło.

- Widzę, że musisz nad tym jeszcze popracować, mój chłopcze. - Wstał, klepnął nogę Harry'ego ostatni raz, a następnie położył na łóżku puszkę cytrynowych dropsów. - Dla ciebie, Harry.

Potem wyszedł, zostawiając Harry'ego znowu sam na sam z profesorem Snape'em.

- Proszę pana? Prze... - Z trudem zdołał się powstrzymać od kolejnych przeprosin. - Eee, co ja złego zrobiłem? - spytał. Wiedział, że nie uniknie dzięki temu kary, ale może jeśli dowie się, co zrobił, zdoła uniknąć tego w przyszłości.

Snape spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.

- Nie ruszaj się, Potter. Po prostu słuchaj.

Harry posłusznie wyprostował się i zwrócił na nauczyciela całą uwagę.

- Nie zostaniesz wyrzucony, Potter. Mówiłem dokładnie to, co miałem na myśli, kiedy twierdziłem, że nie wrócisz do twoich krewnych. Nie będziesz z nimi więcej mieszkał. Nigdy.

W oczach Harry'ego rozbłysła nadzieja i Snape wstrzymał oddech. Lily patrzyła na niego; musiał się bardzo postarać, aby zachować kontrolę nad głosem.

- Zostaniesz tutaj, w Hogwarcie, i nawet gdybyś rzeczywiście zrobił coś tak poważnego, że zostałbyś wydalony - co trudno sobie wyobrazić, biorąc pod uwagę obecnego dyrektora - wtedy również nie wrócisz do tych odrażających mugoli. Czy wyrażam się jasno?

Harry przytaknął. Nie ufał sobie na tyle, żeby się odezwać. Mógł zostać! Mógł zostać!

- Moje przeprosiny dotyczyły obrażeń, które spowodowałem u ciebie wczoraj - ciągnął Snape. - Nie powinienem był uderzyć się w ten sposób i za to przepraszam.

Z jakiego powodu to dziecko _teraz_ patrzyło na niego z takim wyrazem twarzy? To były bardzo przyzwoite przeprosiny - nawet Minerwa byłaby pod wrażeniem.

- Co? - rzucił z rozdrażnieniem.

- Czemu przeprasza pan _za to_? - spytał osłupiały Harry. Źle się zachowywał na lekcji, brzydko napisał zadane linijki i próbował wcześniej wyjść ze szlabanu. Dlaczego nauczyciel przepraszał, że go ukarał?

Snape wlepił w niego wzrok. Czy chłopiec próbował być zabawny? Lecz nie, i bez legilimencji było oczywiste, że Harry szczerze nie widział niczego złego w tym, jak został potraktowany.

- Przedyskutujemy to później - zagrał na zwłokę. - Chwilowo zwyczajnie przyjmiesz do wiadomości, że było to niewłaściwe.

- Tak, proszę pana - zgodził się Harry posłusznie.

- Kontynuuj rekonwalescencję - polecił Snape głosem, który wrócił do wcześniejszego, oficjalnie chłodnego brzmienia. - Porozmawiamy, gdy poczujesz się lepiej.

- Tak, proszę pana. - Harry skinął głową. - Dziękuję panu.

A teraz Snape wyciągnął go z dormitorium - pewnie żeby przeprowadzić tę odłożoną na później rozmowę? Przynajmniej taką nadzieję miał Harry. Nie sądził, aby miał jakieś kłopoty... Z drugiej strony, wiele razy popełnił błąd, myśląc w ten sposób. Lepiej sprawdzić.

- Proszę pana, czy zrobiłem coś złego? - spytał, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt nerwowo.

- Wiesz o czymś, o czym ja nie wiem, a powinienem? - odpowiedział pytaniem Snape.

- Nie, proszę pana! - zapewnił go Harry, gwałtownie kręcąc głową.

- To dobrze. Wejdź. - Snape otworzył portret wymamrotanym hasłem.

Harry usłuchał i znalazł się w przestronnym salonie. Na niskim stole czekała już herbata i ciasteczka.

- Siadaj, Potter. - Severus wskazał sofę i Harry niepewnie usiadł.

To było trochę dziwne. Dlaczego przebywał w miejscu, które najwyraźniej było prywatnymi komnatami nauczyciela?

W następnym momencie zahuczał kominek i w płomieniach pojawiła się głowa profesor McGonagall.

- Severusie? Czy masz... Ach, panie Potter, _jest_ pan tutaj.

- Tak, psze pani - potwierdził Harry posłusznie.

- Severusie, może mógłbyś mi wyjaśnić, dlaczego połowa mojej wieży przybiegła do mojego gabinetu, informując mnie, że porwałeś pana Pottera i najpewniej jesteś właśnie w trakcie wypruwania z niego wnętrzności?

- Być może dlatego, że twoi podopieczni są bezczelnymi, pozbawionymi grama szacunku idiotami, którzy naczytali się zbyt wielu eposów o bohaterach?

- Severusie Snapie, nie ma potrzeby być tak niegrzecznym!

Poirytowana Minerwa użyła tego samego tonu, którym karciła swoje małe lwy; Severus usłyszał za plecami tłumiony chichot. Posłał bachorowi siedzącemu na kanapie spojrzenie zwiastujące rychłą śmierć i Harry pośpiesznie ukrył się za filiżanką.

- Poszedłem po Pottera, a twoi uczniowie natychmiast uznali, że mam złe zamiary. Czy oni zawsze ulegają skłonnościom do takich paranoicznych wyobrażeń? Miałem wrażenie, że podobny sposób myślenia przynależny jest raczej _mojemu_ domowi.

Spojrzała na niego z uśmieszkiem wyższości.

- Tylko gdy ty w to jesteś zamieszany, Severusie. Zapewnię ich, że panu Potterowi nic się nie stało.

- Lepiej daj im także trochę punktów za ten eufemizm, którym określisz ich bezmyślną brawurę w przebraniu nadopiekuńczości, albo pan Potter może zostać skrytykowany za swój udział w sprowadzeniu mnie do ich progów - dodał Snape niechętnie.

Bolało go - och, jak go bolało! - choćby rozważanie przyznania punktów Gryffindorowi, nie chciał jednak, żeby dzieciak źle zaczął znajomość z kolegami. Aż za dobrze wiedział, jak to jest, spędzić siedem lat w Hogwarcie bez przyjaźni i wsparcia własnego domu.

Minerwa była wyraźnie zaskoczona, lecz wystarczyło, że rzuciła okiem za jego ramię, i jej spojrzenie złagodniało.

- Jesteś dobrym człowiekiem, Severusie Snapie - uznała niespodziewanie. Zanim Severus zdążył skomentować jadowicie ten jej nowy zwyczaj głoszenia błędów formalnych, zwróciła wzrok na niego. - Sądzę, że dwadzieścia punktów za bronienie kolegi będzie odpowiednią nagrodą.

- Piętnaście w zupełności wystarczy! - oburzył się Snape. - A nawet dziesięć, wziąwszy na wzgląd ich nieuprzejme komentarze odnośnie mojej higieny osobistej.

To wywołało za nim kolejny chichot, szybko zamaskowany kaszlem.

- Dziękuję ci za sugestię, Severusie. Dopilnujesz, aby pan Potter bezpiecznie wrócił?

- Nie, Minerwo - warknął. - Puszczę go luzem, żeby sobie pozwiedzał korytarze, aż złapie go Filch albo zje Puszek.

- Sarkazm jest tu najzupełniej zbędny - prychnęła i, skinąwszy Harry'emu na pożegnanie, znikła.

Harry skupił wzrok na swojej herbacie. Może śmiech ujdzie mu na sucho. Może profesor Snape wcale go nie słyszał. Może...

- Uważasz, że to zabawne, Potter?

Spojrzał na nauczyciela z przestrachem.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana!

Przyjrzawszy się jednak mężczyźnie bliżej, Harry zorientował się, że Snape nie był jakoś strasznie rozgniewany. Och, krzywił twarz, ale on _zawsze_ ją krzywił. Za to jego oczy nie miały wyrazu, jakby tracił nad sobą panowanie. Jeśli w ogóle coś wyrażały, to raczej sprawiały wrażenie - cóż - zrezygnowanych. Lecz to nie mogła być prawda, czyż nie?

- Przepraszam, proszę pana.

Snape przewrócił oczyma.

- Za to teraz przepraszasz, Potter?

- Eee, że tutaj jestem?

- To ja cię tu przyprowadziłem, Potter. Zdążyłeś już zapomnieć o tym detalu?

- Nie, chciałem powiedzieć, że przepraszam, że tu byłem, kiedy profesor McGonagall mówiła te rzeczy. Ona, eee, czasem traktuje pana trochę jakby był pan uczniem, prawda?

Snape warknął, lecz Harry wiedział, że nie było to skierowane do niego.

- Nigdy nie przyjmuj posady nauczyciela w swojej alma mater, Potter. Przynajmniej dopóki całkowicie nie wymienią w niej grona pedagogicznego.

- Eee, dobrze, proszę pana - zgodził się Harry posłusznie.

Biedny profesor Snape, nic dziwnego, że przez cały czas był taki złośliwy. To nie tylko dlatego, że uczniowie mogliby wysadzić w powietrze pół zamku, gdyby go nie słuchali, ale też ponieważ nawet inni nauczyciele nie okazywali mu szacunku. Harry wiedział, jak to jest, nie pasować do otoczenia. Spojrzał na Snape'a z sympatią.

Snape zmarszczył brwi. O co mu chodziło? Mina dzieciaka była prawie przyjazna. Jakim cudem ten łobuz mógł czuć do niego cokolwiek poza lękiem i wstrętem?

- Potter, musimy porozmawiać o twojej przyszłości - oświadczył stanowczo.

Żołądek Harry'ego ścisnął się konwulsyjnie. Wierzył Snape'owi, że nie będzie musiał wrócić do Dursleyów, ale gdzie w takim razie pójdzie? Do domu dziecka? Czy mógł nadal się uczyć w Hogwarcie, a do sierocińca wracać tylko w wakacje i święta? Niespokojnie zagryzł wargę.

Snape zamyślił się, siadając naprzeciw chłopaka. Po rozmowie z Weasleyami wpadł na genialny pomysł. Gdyby _Harry_ sprzeciwił się jego nominacji na opiekuna, Dumbledore z pewnością nie nalegałby. Stary dureń wydawał się szczerze przejęty poprzednią sytuacją dziecka, jeśli więc Harry wpadnie w szał na wieść o tym, że Severus został jego opiekunem, dyrektor nie zmusi go chyba do przyjęcia w tej roli kolejnego znienawidzonego dorosłego.

Tak więc Severus musiał teraz tylko przedstawić plan Potterowi, zaczekać, aż dzieciak zacznie się drzeć, i wezwać wówczas Albusa. Raczej nikt nie będzie winić Snape'a, że młody Gryfon nie chce tłustowłosego dupka jako opiekuna; zwyczajnie będzie musiał ponownie poszukać odpowiedniego rodzica. Prawie uśmiechnął się z wyższością. Możliwe, że dyrektor wybierze Minerwę. Oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył wyraz twarzy starej wiedźmy w momencie, kiedy Potter po raz pierwszy schowa się po łóżkiem. A może Dumbledore sam zajmie się chłopcem? Lecz nie, Severus przypomniał sobie z więcej niż odrobiną satysfakcji, że Harry aż nadto wyraźnie okazał, iż nie ufa dyrektorowi.

- Potter, jak wcześniej mówiłem, nie wrócisz do twoich mugolskich krewnych - zagaił Snape, podając chłopcu ciastko. Równie dobrze mógł zacząć powoli i spokojnie, i pozwolić Dumbledore'owi zobaczyć, że _próbował_ przypochlebić się dzieciakowi. To nie jego wina, że Harry był Gryfonem w każdym calu i nigdy nie zaakceptowałby nadzoru Ślizgona.

- Dziękuję panu!

Z radości w oczach chłopca Snape wywnioskował, że wyrazy wdzięczności nie dotyczyły wyłącznie jedzenia.

- Sposób, w jaki cię traktowali, był niedopuszczalny i...

Dzieciak zaczął coś mówić, ale chwilę później najwidoczniej to przemyślał. Snape westchnął. Ta jego nieśmiałość niebawem mu się znudzi. Nie żeby chciał, aby chłopak odziedziczył aroganckie zachowanie swego ojca, lecz patrzenie na to, jak się kulił ze strachu, było dziwnie przygnębiające.

- O co chodzi, Potter? Chciałeś o coś zapytać?

- No, tak się tylko zastanawiałem, _które_ z tych rzeczy, jakie robili, były złe. Wcale nie chcę tam wracać! - zapewnił pośpiesznie. - Ale... czemu odchodzę stamtąd akurat teraz? Z powodu listu?

Snape zmarszczył brwi.

- Jakiego listu?

- Listu z Hogwartu. Czy to dlatego, że nie pozwolili mi na niego odpisać? Czy przeszkadzanie sowiej poczcie jest aż taką straszną rzeczą?

Niewinność chłopca spowodowała, że Snape prawie zadrżał. To było raczej niepokojące. Bo będzie następne? "Przepraszam, proszę pana, ale skąd pan wie, że śmierciożercy są źli? No bo przecież nie noszą znaków, które o tym mówią. Jest pan pewny, że zamierzają mnie zabić? Może jednak powinnem zacząć z nimi rozmawiać, kiedy się spotkamy, zamiast rzucić zaklęcie tarczy, no wie pan, żeby się upewnić." Potter nie przeżyje dłużej niż mucha domowa, jeśli ktoś nie przekaże mu kilku prostych prawd życiowych.

- Nie, ty zidiociały dzieciaku. Złe było to, że bili cię, głodzili cię, wyzywali cię od najgorszych i okłamywali cię. Są odrażającymi, złymi stworzeniami, które własne niedostatki wyładowywały na niewinnym i bezbronnym dziecku.

Harry zamrugał.

- Ale...

- Co?

To zaczynanie zdania i przerywanie na samym początku doprowadzało Snape'a do szału. Dobrze, że niedługo nie będzie już musiał zajmować się tym bachorem.

- Ale oni robili to wszystko od zawsze! - wybuchł Harry. - Więc czemu nie zostałem zabrany stamtąd wcześniej?

Ach. Może jednak nie był aż takim durniem. Severus zastanowił się. Co powinien powiedzieć? Naprawdę czuł się lojalny wobec Dumbledore'a i wiedział, że nieufność Pottera głęboko raniła staruszka. Z drugiej strony trudno mu było uwierzyć, że decyzja wiekowego czarodzieja o pozostawieniu Pottera u Dursleyów rzeczywiście była tak niewinnym błędem, jakim się wydawała. A jeśli Dumbledore doskonale wiedział, jak Potter będzie wychowywany, a mimo to umieścił go tam z jakichś swoich powodów? O ile Snape nauczył się czegoś ze swojej działalności szpiegowskiej, to tego, że Dumbledore _naraziłby_ ludzi na niebezpieczeństwo, gdyby według niego prowadziło to do większego dobra. Gdyby był przekonany, że dorastanie w niekochającej go, znęcającej się nad nim rodzinie uczyni z Harry'ego lepszą broń przeciw Voldemortowi, czy Albus zawahałby się? Snape doprawdy nie miał pojęcia.

Ostatecznie powiedział tę jedną rzecz, której mógł być _pewny_.

- Gdy tylko dowiedziałem się o twojej sytuacji, Potter, podjąłem kroki, aby to zakończyć.

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy, a potem skinął głową. Patrzył na Snape'a jakimś dziwnym spojrzeniem, którego Severus nie rozpoznał, zignorował je jednak jako nieistotne i mówił dalej:

- Jak powiedziałem, nie wrócisz do mugoli. Jesteś jednak zdecydowanie zbyt młody, aby żyć na własną rękę, toteż trzeba ci znaleźć nowy dom i opiekuna.

- Czy mógłbym zamieszkać z Ronem? - spytał Harry, po czym od razu zasłonił usta dłońmi. Wiedział przecież, że nie należy przerywać dorosłym.

Snape postarał się nie zwracać uwagi na ten gest.

- Rozmawiałem już z rodzicami pana Weasleya. Zaprosili nas na kolację jutro, żeby podyskutować o spędzaniu przez ciebie u nich części czasu w każde wakacje. - Oczy Harry'ego błyszczały zachwytem. - Sugerowałbym, abyś nie mówił o tym jeszcze swoim kolegom, dopóki nie zostało to ustalone. Musisz najpierw poznać pana i panią Weasley i sprawdzić, jak się będziesz z nimi czuł.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- Lecz nawet jeśli wszystko pójdzie dobrze, Weasleyowie cię nie adoptują.

Snape poczuł ukłucie, gdy zobaczył, jak radość spełza z twarzy Harry'ego. Poczuł dziwną konieczność szybkiego wyjaśnienia, prawie jakby obchodziło go przygnębienie chłopca... ale to przecież nie było możliwe. Był wszak okropnym, paskudnym, śmierciożerczym Mistrzem Eliksirów. Nie przejmował się płaczącymi uczniami. Mimo wszystko jednak kontynuował pośpiesznie:

- Weasleyowie są dużą rodziną i z radością powiększyliby ją tak, abyś również ty się w niej znalazł. Lecz ty potrzebujesz czegoś więcej niż krzesła przy stole. Potrzebujesz także własnej rodziny. Takiej, której uwagi nie będzie rozpraszać zaspokajanie potrzeb innych dzieci. Będziesz miał więc opiekuna skupionego wyłącznie na _tobie_ oraz możliwość spędzania czasu w rodzinnej oprawie z Weasleyami. Rozumiesz?

Smutek Harry'ego zniknął jak za dotknięciem różdżki.

- Chce pan powiedzieć, że będę miał _dwie_ rodziny?

Snape rozważył jego słowa.

- Zapewne można to tak określić.

- Łał!

- Tak, cóż... - Snape odkaszlnął. - Jeżeli zaś chodzi o osobę, która będzie twoim opiekunem...

Oto i ta chwila. Przygotował się psychicznie na napad złości i upewnił, że ma pod ręką proszek Fiuu. Będzie musiał skontaktować się z Dumbledore'em dokładnie w momencie, kiedy dzieciak wejdzie w kulminacyjny punkt ataku histerii.

- Czy to mógłby być pan?

Głos Harry'ego był tak cichy, że Snape nie był pewny, czy faktycznie to usłyszał.

- Co!

Harry schował głowę w ramionach. Głupi! Był taki głupi! Jak mogło mu się to wymsknąć? Powinien wiedzieć lepiej i nie pytać o takie rzeczy. Teraz profesor Snape wścieknie się na niego. Dlaczego ktoś taki jak Snape miałby chcieć takiego świra jak Harry? Przecież nie był nawet członkiem jego domu. Był tylko jednym z uczniów, których profesor szkolił z eliksirów, jak praktycznie każdego dzieciaka w Hogwarcie.

Harry zerknął spod grzywki, po czym jak najszybciej opuścił wzrok. O tak, Snape rozzłościł się na dobre. Miał te szeroko otwarte oczy i szaloną minę, którą Harry widział ostatnio tuż przed tym, jak nauczyciel go walnął. Ukradkiem wbił palce w obicie, mając nadzieję, że pozwoli mu to pozostać na miejscu, jeśli znowu zostanie uderzony.

- Coś ty powiedział?

Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę.

- Przepraszam. To pytanie było naprawdę niegrzeczne.

- _Coś ty powiedział_?

- Spytałem, czy mógłby pan być moim opiekunem - wyjaśnił Harry najciszej jak mógł i zebrał się w sobie. Wzrok wlepiał w podłogę, woląc oberwać niespodziewanie niż widzieć odrazę, która z pewnością malowała się w tej chwili na obliczu profesora.

Wstrząśnięty do głębi Snape mrugnął. Nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy ostatnio był tak zaskoczony. No, może poza tym wieczorem, gdy dowiedział się o warunkach domowych Harry'ego. Dlaczego ten irytujący bachor wciąż go szokował? Podobno był niewrażliwy na wstrząsy, nieporuszony, nieposiadający uczuć. A jednak ten wkurzający dzieciak wciąż przemykał się za jego osłony.

- Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć, abym to _ja_ był twoim opiekunem? - zapytał. Z zadowoleniem odnotował, że jego zdumienie zabrzmiało niczym czystej wody gniew.

Harry nie spojrzał na niego. Uniósł tylko jeden bark, jakby w połowie wzruszał ramionami.

- Odpowiedz mi - rozkazał Snape ostro.

Harry nie był pewny, czy to, że nie został jeszcze uderzony ani wyśmiany, było dobrym znakiem, czy złym. Wiedział, że Snape nie zgodzi się na jego prośbę - kiedy właściwie Harry dostał coś, o co poprosił? - pomyślał jednak, że może, tylko może, mógłby wyjaśnić, aby mężczyzna wiedział, że został choć odrobinę doceniony, a nie odczuwał wyłącznie wstręt.

- J... jest pan miły.

- Potter! Ja _nie jestem_ miły!

Brzmiało to jakby nauczyciel właśnie został oskarżony o jakieś wyjątkowo plugawe praktyki.

- Dla mnie był pan miły - upierał się Harry. - Jak nikt inny. No, poza Hagridem albo Ronem. I już pan zdążył powiedzieć, że z Weasleyami będę spędzał czas, a Hagrid... no nie sądzę, żeby był dobrym opiekunem. Jest świetnym kumplem i wogle, ale nie uważam, żeby był całkiem, no wie pan...

Snape zdusił w zarodku rozbawione prychnięcie. Cóż, chłopak nie był kompletnym matołem. Najwyraźniej poznał się na Hagridzie.

- Mów dalej.

- I nie okłamał mnie pan. I wszyscy twierdzą, że jest pan naprawdę mądry. I nikt się nigdy pana nie czepia, więc gdyby był pan moim opiekunem, to mnie też by się nie czepiali.

Harry umilkł i, zrozpaczony, osunął się na poduszki. "To ci się udało, Harry. Ze wszystkich rzeczy, które mogłeś powiedzieć, koniecznie musiałeś wybrać to, co pokazuje, jak wymagający i zdesperowany jesteś. No pewnie, że cię teraz wybierze. Kto by nie chciał takiego bezużytecznego, skomlącego, małego świra?"

Snape nagle poczuł, że ma problemy z przełknięciem śliny. To chude, ciemnowłose dziecko, kulące się żałośnie w kąciku sofy, niespodziewanie sprowadziło na niego falę wspomnień. Desperackie pragnienie należenia, potrzeba czyjejś ochrony lub chociaż skrawka troski, marzenie o czyjejś - czyjejkolwiek - czułości... I, oczywiście, otrzymywanie wyłącznie okrucieństwa z każdej możliwej strony: jego ojca, Huncwotów, jego kolegów z domu. Tak, Hogwart rzeczywiście był sanktuarium. Owszem, zaoszczędził mu najgorszych wybryków ojca, lecz nie do końca oferował bezpieczeństwo, nie osobie, na którą nieustannie zastawiano pułapki i nabijano się z niej. Nic dziwnego, że dał się złapać na pochlebstwa Czarnego Pana. Jakkolwiek, naturalnie, ostatecznie okazał się on kolejnym sadystycznym, okrutnym dręczycielem.

Snape zmusił się do stłumienia emocji z brutalną skutecznością. Tu nie chodziło o niego. Chodziło o pomiot Pottera... Chociaż on wcale nie wyglądał jak pomiot, taki skulony w kącie. Raczej jak jakiś żałosny, złamany... "Stój. Stój w tej chwili. Stajesz się śmiesznie sentymentalny" - powiedział sobie stanowczo. - "Jaką to dla ciebie stanowi różnicę, jeżeli syn Jamesa Pottera miał równie okropne dzieciństwo jak ty? Dlaczego miałbyś się przejmować..."

I wtedy dziecko podniosło wzrok, i oczy Lily spojrzały na niego błagalnie.

- Tak.

Prawie rozejrzał się dokoła, aby sprawdzić, kto to powiedział. Bo przecież to nie mógł być on, prawda?

* * *

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału trzeciego

* * *

_

* * *

_

Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk

_**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._

_**sandwich**__ Pomyślałam, że do czwartku nie będę czekać i jednak uaktualnię to opowiadanie dzisiaj... ;-) Miło mi, że tłumaczenie Ci się podoba, chociaż przyznam, że sama do niego - jak do wszystkich moich tłumaczeń - podchodzę nieco ostrożniej. Błędy zawsze mogą się zdarzyć, szczególnie przy moim trybie przekładania. Rzeczywiście, autorka popisała się rozmową Severusa z Weasleyami. Pewnie między innymi dlatego zdobyła za zeszły rok nagrodę za debiut :-D._

_**Klio**__ Jestem doskonale odporna na krzyki (szczególnie radości :-D) - z moją szefową inaczej się nie da, gdybym nie była odporna na krzyki, dawno skończyłabym w wariatkowie. Faktem jest, że najlepsze w tym fanfiku, jak zresztą zwykle w podobnych opowiadaniach, są interakcje Severusa z Harrym, więc zazwyczaj najciekawsze fragmenty to te, w których obaj występują. Ale Weasleyowie też byli dobrzy... choć znowu najlepsi będą z Harrym i Severusem. Biedny Snape, zawsze źle rozumiany... :-P Molly jest w kanonie więcej, więc łatwiej ją poznać i polubić (albo nie). Z Arturem trochę gorzej, ale za to on jest jednak mniej irytujący, przynajmniej według mnie; Molly potrafi dobijać tą swoją nadopiekuńczością. Twój drugi komentarz: tak, zaliczam drugi komentarz jako jeden z wymaganej dziesiątki. Dopóki jest to komentarz konstruktywny, który pojawił się pod odpowiednim rozdziałem, to wszystko w porządku. Przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy podobne komentarze nie zaczną się mnożyć... Severus jest w tym tekście wybitny, chociaż moje ulubione jego "wstawki" zaczną się dopiero od drugiego rozdziału. No, w powyższym był ich drobny przedsmak. Zawsze uważałam, że nie jest to człowiek pozbawiony uczuć - trudno mi zresztą uwierzyć, aby wiele osób na świecie naprawdę nie miało żadnych pozytywnych uczuć - więc tego rodzaju opowiadania bardzo do mnie trafiają. Cieszy mnie, że do innych czytelników też._

_**Itheanil**__ Ależ nie ma za co przepraszać - mnie to też rozbawiło. Podobnie zresztą jak powyższy rozdział - momentami przy tłumaczeniu palce tak mi drżały ze śmiechu, że musiałam na chwilę przerwać pisanie. Całkiem niezła rozrywka, tłumaczenie czegoś takiego, tylko te rozdziały takie upiornie długie, że palce odpadają :-(. No trudno. Tak, dyskusja o rodzicach Severusa przy nim, siedzącym tuż obok i usiłującym sprowadzić rozmowę na właściwe tory, była iście zabójcza. Alergia na czekoladę też. Severus powinien się cieszyć, że to nie on będzie mieszkał z Weasleyami, bo pewnie by tego, biedaczek, nie zniósł... Odnośnie komentarza do pseudo rozdziału trzeciego: spróbować nie zawadzi. W końcu powinnam chyba wreszcie jakoś zareagować..._

_**Kitsune1978**__ Całkowicie się z Tobą zgadzam, Severus jest tu cudowny (choć pewnie obraziłby się za takie określenie jego jakże straszliwej osoby), a nawet wręcz rozczulający miejscami (już nie żyję :-P), a jego rozmowa z Dumbledore'em to prawdziwy majstersztyk. Aż można zacząć się zastanawiać, który z nich właściwie był Ślizgonem... :-P_

_**marika86**__ Ach, ale to nie ja je piszę, ja tylko przekładam. Szczerze mówiąc, dobre teksty jest dość łatwo znaleźć, szczególnie jak się lubi tak specyficzną niszę, jaką są szeroko pojęte stosunki Harry'ego z Severusem. Wystarczy szperać w odpowiednich miejscach ;-). Ale cieszę się, że Ci się podoba. Jeszcze bardziej się cieszę, że czytasz mój przekład - a przynajmniej przeczytałaś jego część - mimo że znasz już oryginał. O ile jednak pamiętam, scena w skrzydle szpitalnym miała miejsce nie pod koniec pierwszej klasy, tylko znacznie wcześniej, bo w tym opowiadaniu wydarzenia biegną znacznie szybciej (Umbrigde chyba najlepszym przykładem, choć rzeczywiście sporo przed nią zostało zwyczajnie przeskoczone). Ale pewna nie jestem, bo czytałam to sporo czasu temu, bądź co bądź. Upewnię się, jak przyjdzie czas na tłumaczenie tego fragmentu :-D. Zamiast podzielić się na dziesięć, wolałabym wygrać w totka i nie musieć pracować. O ileż prostsze stałoby się życie... Za wyrazy bardzo dziękuję. Mam nadzieję, że nadal na nie zasługuję._

_**ala**__ Jak będziecie ładniej komentować._

_**duszek_zły**__ Duszuś, coś muszę zrobić, żeby ludzi nauczyć. Wspomnę zresztą - wiem, świnia jestem, ale łiiiiii tam - że Ty, kochana, nie skomentowałaś drugiego rozdziału tego opowiadania. Nie narzekaj więc, proszę. Zasady znasz, czyż nie?_

_**Madlen6**__ Cóż mogę powiedzieć? W zasadzie na każde zdanie Twojego komentarza mogłabym odpowiedzieć w stylu "Ja też", "Mi też". Definitywnie jedno z najlepszych opowiadań z rodzaju Snape mentorem Harry'ego, jakkolwiek i jemu zdarzają się gorsze rozdziały. No, ale to jeszcze nie w najbliższym czasie ;-)._

_**Loleczka**__ Owszem, zaraz po tym, jak opublikowałam tłumaczenie "Pierwszego szlabanu Harry'ego" nie było kontynuacji - nie było jej przez długie miesiące po tym - ale obiecałam i w końcu jest. Trudno mi się było zabrać za to opowiadanie, bo niektóre jego rozdziały są bardzo długie, a ja, przyznam, nie przepadam za tłumaczeniem długich rozdziałów, nawet tak łatwych i przyjemnych. Zawsze mi się wtedy zdaje, że końca nie widać... Powiedziałabym, że jeśli ja tłumaczę opowiadanie, t  
o__a) można założyć, że prawie na pewno jest dla wciąż tej samej grupy odbiorców (zdarzają się inne fanfiki, ale raczej rzadko);  
__b) mimo to może się nie spodobać, bo nawet opowiadania o Severusie i Harrym bywają bardzo różne, a nie wszystkim wszytko w smak.  
__Głównie z tego drugiego powodu - choć nie wyłącznie - tłumaczę tak wiele fanfików naraz. Żeby jak najwięcej osób znalazło wśród nich coś dla siebie. I czekam na Wasze głosy - wyrażane komentarzami - aby dowiedzieć się, które opowiadanie chcecie widzieć jak najczęściej. A to, że "słucham" tylko komentarzy konstruktywnych, to już takie moje zboczenie :-P. No ja nie wiem, dla kogo większym szokiem była nowina, z kim Harry będzie mieszkał... :-P_

_**iglak17**__ Hę? A dostałaś Ty kiedykolwiek ode mnie burę za niewystarczająco konstruktywny komentarz? No. To mnie nie kuś :-P. Nie znam się na psychologii, a już w ogóle na psychice dzieci maltretowanych, ale wywody Severusa rzeczywiście brzmią prawdopodobnie. Na ile są prawidłowe... cóż, nie mnie oceniać. Do mnie trafiły. Gdyby Severus od początku wpadł na to, że sam jest najlepszym - jeśli nie jedynym - kandydatem do opiekowania się Harrym, wszystko zapewne potoczyłoby się inaczej, bo on by się raczej dobrowolnie w to nie wplątał._

_**Babcia**__ Jestem pod wrażeniem. Moja Babcia nie jest zainteresowana HP w ogóle, ale też nie wszystkie babcie mogą być takie same, prawda? Cieszę się jednak, że mam czytelników w dużej rozpiętości wiekowej, taka świadomość bardzo podbudowuje. To prawda, że przemoc w rodzinie jest trudnym tematem. Nie zetknęłam się z nią w życiu, czemu jestem wdzięczna, ale już samo czytanie nie należy do najłatwiejszych - o ile czytelnik współodczuwa, chociaż trochę, dramat dziecka (w tym przypadku, bo czasem jest to też kobieta; z mężczyzną jako ofiarą przemocy jeszcze się nie spotkałam, choć uważam, że to również jest możliwe). Severus, na szczęście, teorię wprowadzi w praktykę, mimo że nigdy do końca nie zrozumie Harry'ego. Ważne jednak, że będzie się starał, chociaż wcale nie ma ochoty na opiekowanie się dzieckiem, a Potterem już w ogóle, i że nie będą to w jego wykonaniu wyłącznie dobre chęci. Właściwie im dalej w rozdziały, tym bardziej wygląda na to, że Snape sobie niechęć do zajmowania się Harrym zwyczajnie wmawia. Bo scenki będą takie, że... Nie powiem :-P. Tłumaczę tak szybko i często, jak tylko mogę. Od komentarzy czytelników uzasadniam jednak, które opowiadania będą aktualizowane najpierw. Najwięcej zatem zależy od Was ;-)._

_**Kasia**__ Hm, język angielski znam w takim stopniu, że wciąż mnie to nie zadowala. Ale mogę się jeszcze poduczyć, czyż nie? Z polskim zdecydowanie lepiej, chociaż osoby znające się na przekładach nie raz i nie dwa widzą w moich tłumaczeniach kalki językowe z angielskiego, których ja w ogóle nie zauważam... Staram się jednak i mam wrażenie, że idzie mi coraz lepiej. Dzięki za miłe słowo._

_**Minaslimme**__ Możesz już poczuć się lepiej, bo wszak skomentowałaś go. Lepiej późno niż wcale ;-). Nie oszukujmy się, rozdział nie był dopracowany wcale (ten jest, przynajmniej w nieco znacznym stopniu niż ogromna większość pozostałych, bo chociaż go przeczytałam po przetłumaczeniu całości...), ale miło, że nie było to aż tak widoczne :-D. Zgadzam się, że zachowanie Severusa jest w tym opowiadaniu nieledwie perfekcyjne - doskonale zrównoważone dawki wszelkich jego najlepszych cech, z sarkastycznym językiem na czele. Harry, jak widać, rzeczywiście kompletnie zaskoczył Severusa. Aż żałuję, że nie widziałam miny Mistrza Eliksirów... Podejrzewam, że profesjonale podejście Severusa w znacznej mierze wynika z jego przeszłości, dzieciństwa konkretnie (zna problem niejako z doświadczenia); poza tym była chyba mowa, że przysiedział nad tematem, zanim udał się do Albusa, jeśli dobrze pamiętam... Powiedziałabym, że jest po prostu perfekcjonistą, i jeśli już się za coś bierze, to zgłębia kwestię... dogłębnie ;-)._

_**Ewa Lost**__ Staram się, chociaż przyznam, że miejscami wcale nie jestem z siebie zadowolona. Mam nadzieję, że z czasem, z praktyką, pójdzie mi coraz lepiej i łatwiej przyjdzie mi dobierać odpowiednie słowa i zwroty. Powinnam się chyba postarać o dobry słownik frazeologiczny, bo miewam z tym problemy... Cóż, jak będę miała nadmiar gotówki, może zainwestuję go właśnie w to ;-)._

_**Siean Riley**__ JEST!!! Dziesiąty komentarz konstruktywny pod drugim rozdziałem!!! Rzesze czytelników "Nowego domu Harry'ego" składają Ci gorące podziękowania za ten ostatni brakujący komentarz, dzięki któremu wreszcie pojawił się kolejny rozdział tłumaczenia. Ja też Ci dziękuję - myślałam, że to już nigdy nie nastąpi, a to takie fajne opowiadanie jest... Rzeczywiście, kłótnia Weasleyów sprawia wrażenie bardziej skeczu niż prawdziwej rozmowy, szczególnie w momentach, kiedy wtrąca się Severus, a oni oboje kompletnie go ignorują. Pasuje to jednak w tym tekście, dlatego, uważam, można przymknąć na to oko. Tym bardziej, że ludzie niejednokrotnie potrafią się zachowywać bardzo dziwnie, żeby nie powiedzieć niewiarygodnie... Molly - wzorowa gospodyni i matka dzieciom jest wręcz archetypiczna. Cóż, ktoś musi być :-D. A Severus nie powinien pić, bo to nie wypada, szczególnie kiedy wychowuje się dziecko :-P. Szkoda, że tak wielu rodziców uważa inaczej..._


	4. Rozdział czwarty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Harry's New Home__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__kbinnz__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział czwarty

* * *

_Prawie rozejrzał się dokoła, aby sprawdzić, kto to powiedział. Bo przecież to nie mógł być on, prawda?_

Błyszczące oczy chłopca powiedziały mu, że owszem, to był on. Zanim zdążył przekląć się lub rzucić na bachora _Obliviate_, Harry wystrzelił w jego stronę, po czym objął go w pasie. Ta kompletnie niespodziewana siła, z jaką uderzyło w niego małe, lecz wcale dzięki temu nie bardziej miękkie ciało, wyparła całe powietrze z płuc Snape'a, przez co dłuższą chwilę nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. A przynajmniej tak sobie usilnie wmawiał.

- Tak, dobrze, dobrze - mruknął cierpko, ostrożnie klepiąc szczeniaka po ramieniu. Czy wszystkie dzieci były tak... dziecinne?

- Czy to wszystko prawda?

Harry spojrzał mu w twarz, nadal jednak nie rozluźnił ciasnego uścisku wokół nauczyciela. To sprawiło, że mały, ostry podbródek smarkacza zagłębił się w splot słoneczny Snape'a, którego następne słowa dokładnie z tego powodu wypowiedział nieco bardziej zdyszany głosem niż zwykle - cóż, takie znalazł sobie wyjaśnienie tego fenomenu.

- Tak właśnie powiedziałem, nieprawdaż? - warknął. - Oskarżasz mnie o prozaiczną nieuczciwość czy może o ordynarne oszustwo?

- Nie, nie! - zaprzeczył Harry zdecydowanie, wybałuszając oczy z przerażenia. - Ja tylko... Nie myślałem...

- Najwyraźniej.

Snape wlepiał wzrok w chłopca. Z jakiegoś niewyjaśnionego powodu jego ręce nadal obejmowały barki małego potwora, choć przecież jasno dawał całym sobą do zrozumienia, że od dawna zamierzał go odepchnąć.

Harry spuścił głowę i wtulił ją w szatę Snape'a, jeszcze mocniej naciskając na przeponę nauczyciela i zmuszając go do stęknięcia.

- Dziękuję - wymamrotał bachor w miękką tkaninę.

- Nie ma za co - odparł szorstko. "Na Merlina, co ja nawyprawiałem? Jak ja się teraz pozbędę tego szczeniaka?"

- Dobrze to robię? - spytał Harry niepewnie, wciąż trzymając się Snape'a jakby nie miał zamiaru już nigdy go puścić.

- Czy co dobrze robisz? - zdziwił się z irytacją. O co teraz mogło chodzić temu małemu koszmarowi? Czy właśnie tak to miało wyglądać? Niekończące się pytania? Potrzeba wiecznego dodawania otuchy? On, kiedy był dzieckiem, nigdy nie był tak wymagający! "Nie miałeś nikogo, kto mógłby spełnić twoje wymagania" - wytknął zdradziecki głos z głębi umysłu.

- Przytulam się. - Harry znowu spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem. - Przedtem robiłem to tylko raz, kiedy pani Weasley żegnała się ze mną i z Ronem na dworcu. Przytuliła najpierw jego, a potem mnie. Nie byłem pewny, co mam zrobić. Ron się wyrwał z jej uścisku, ale pomyślałem, że tak jest niegrzecznie robić, więc tak nie zrobiłem, ale nie wiedziałem, czy nie powinnem zrobić czegoś innego.

To skutecznie odpowiedziało na wszelkie pytania, jakie Snape mógłby zadać odnośnie tego, jak ci mugole traktowali chłopca.

- Dobrze.

Mordercza furia, która w nim płonęła, nie mogąc zaatakować właściwych celów, znalazła ujście w innym kierunku. Odkleił dziecko od siebie i posadził je ponownie na kanapie, przeszywając je spojrzeniem.

- Musimy coś ze sobą przedyskutować.

Harry natychmiast odskoczył do tyłu z paniką w oczach. "Głupi!" Wuj Vernon już z nim kiedyś tak _dyskutował_. Wymierzył sobie w wyobraźni porządnego kopniaka. Jak mógł być takim idiotą? Wiedział przecież, że nie wolno mu nikogo obejmować - wystarczająco wiele razy dostał w twarz, kiedy próbował tego ze swoimi krewnymi - a to, że profesor był tak miły i pomógł mu uniknąć sierocińca, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że chciał być przytulany przez takiego świra, jak Harry. Gdy tylko Snape zgodził się zostać jego opiekunem, Harry rzucił się na niego i go objął. Nic dziwnego, że się doigrał; miał tylko nadzieję, że profesor nie zmieni zdania odnośnie całej reszty.

- Naprawdę przepraszam - wyrzucił z siebie z prędkością karabinu maszynowego. - Nigdy więcej tak nie zrobię. Po prostu się przejąłem. Już więcej pana nie dotknę, obiecuję.

Snape zmrużył oczy. Zatem ten cudowny mały Gryfon nie zamierzał dotknąć paskudnego Ślizgona?

- A cóż takiego jest we mnie _złego_, że nie masz ochoty zbrukać się dotykaniem mnie? - spytał groźnie. Jeśli ten bachor sądził, że będzie go mógł bezkarnie znieważać...

Mina Harry'ego wyrażała totalne zaskoczenie.

- Nie chodzi o pana, tylko o mnie. Wiem, że nie wolno mi dotykać normalnych ludzi. - W tym momencie _naprawdę_ wpadł w panikę, zobaczywszy wyraz twarzy Snape'a. - Przepraszam! - krzyknął, uchylając się przed nieuniknionym ciosem.

- Potter! - Snape zmusił się do stłumienia furii. Pocieszył się myślą, jak _wielką_ przyjemność będzie czerpał z odwiedzin u mugoli. - Przestań wreszcie przepraszać i się kulić!

- Prze... - Harry zdołał się powstrzymać. Ze strachem obserwował mężczyznę. Nie potrafił zrozumieć, dlaczego - biorąc pod uwagę wyraźny gniew starszego czarodzieja - jeszcze nie oberwał. Na co nauczyciel czekał?

Profesor wziął głęboki wdech i użył swoich umiejętności w oklumencji, aby się uspokoić.

- Potter - powiedział w końcu znacznie bardziej wyważonym tonem - jakich konkretnie ludzi uważasz za _normalnych_?

Harry zamrugał.

- Eee... No wie pan. Takich, co nie są świrami.

- A kto, tak dokładnie, jest świrem?

- Ja - stwierdził Harry bez najmniejszego skrępowania. Równie dobrze mógłby akurat mówić o swoim kolorze włosów.

Snape zacisnął szczęki. Ci mugole zapłacą za to.

- A dlaczego jesteś świrem?

- Eee, no bo jestem inny. No wie pan, od normalnych ludzi.

Harry przyglądał się swojemu nauczycielowi z zakłopotaniem. Czemu Mistrz Eliksirów zadawał takie pytania? Przecież odpowiedzi były proste i oczywiste. To tak samo, jakby pytał, dlaczego słońce jest gorące.

- Tymi normalnymi ludźmi mają niby być twoi krewni? - prychnął Snape.

Harry przytaknął.

- Jesteś zatem uważany za świra, ponieważ jesteś inny niż mugole?

Kolejne skinięcie.

- Ponieważ jesteś czarodziejem?

Jeszcze jedno potwierdzenie.

- Najwyraźniej zatem uważasz, że ja też jestem świrem.

Spanikowany Harry zaczął kręcić głową. Nie, nie! Nie miał zamiaru obrażać profesora Snape'a!

- I dlatego nie musisz unikać dotykania mnie, ponieważ obaj jesteśmy świrami - kontynuował Snape nieustępliwie, tak zapamiętały w swojej furii na Dursleyów, że kompletnie przeoczył fakt, iż właśnie dał chłopcu pozwolenie na obejmowanie go. - Co więcej, możesz obejmować każdego w świecie czarodziejów, co oznacza wszystkich w Hogwarcie, poza Filchem, a nie potrafię uwierzyć, żebyś nawet ty był na tyle zdesperowany, aby chcieć obejmować tego charłaka.

Harry gapił się na niego z otwartymi ustami.

- Jeżeli jednak kiedykolwiek choćby pomyślisz o objęciu tego wieloryba, jakim jest twój wuj, lub któregokolwiek z tych parszywych Dursleyów, oddam cię w ręce Madame Pomfrey, żeby zamknęła cię w skrzydle szpitalnym do czasu, aż będą mogli cię zabrać uzdrowiciele umysłów ze Świętego Munga.

Snape patrzył na niego ze złością.

- Ty głupi dzieciaku, jak śmiesz wyobrażać sobie, że jesteś świrem? Nie zauważyłeś jeszcze, że to twoi okropni krewni są szalonymi potworami? Każde słowo, jakie padło z ich ust w twoim kierunku, było albo celowym wprowadzeniem w błąd, albo bezczelnym kłamstwem. Kiedy zacytujesz ich po raz kolejny, każę ci wyszorować usta mydłem. Ich łgarstwa są brudniejsze niż jakiekolwiek przekleństwa.

Harry zamrugał, oszołomiony tym wywodem logicznym. Owszem, wiedział, że krewni nie byli z nim uczciwi już w momencie, kiedy Hagrid otworzył - czy raczej wyważył - drzwi, ale nadal nie do końca zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jak wszechstronne były ich kłamstwa. Dopiero Snape wyłożył to tak dobitnie, zrozumiał, że jego sposób widzenia świata może być niejako... pokręcony.

- Pamiętasz zasady tych paskudnych mugoli? - spytał Snape.

Harry głośno przełknął ślinę, po czym przytaknął.

- Dobrze. Masz o nich zapomnieć. Kompletnie.

Harry wybałuszył na niego oczy.

Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem. Chłopcu prawie widać było migdałki, gdy miał tak rozdziawioną buzię.

- Co jest w tym aż tak trudnego do zrozumienia, Potter? Teraz ja jestem twoim opiekunem, będziesz miał zatem nowy komplet zasad.

- Tak jest - zdołał wyjąkać Harry. To przynajmniej miało sens.

- Będziesz, naturalnie, chodził na lekcje, jak zostało to wcześniej ustalone, i mieszkał z kolegami w dormitorium swojego domu. Jednakże uzgodnię z dyrektorem, aby do moich komnat został dodany pokój dla ciebie, tak więc...

- Pokój? Cały pokój? Dla mnie? - Harry nie zdołał się powstrzymać; po prostu mu się wyrwało.

Snape przewrócił oczyma. Niech go Merlin chroni od głupich Gryfonów. Dlaczego chłopak nie mógł być przynajmniej Krukonem?

- Tak, Potter. Pokój. Dla ciebie. Gdzie indziej miałbyś sypiać? W szafie?

Ku jego zdziwieniu, Harry zwyczajnie skinął głową. W głowie Snape'a zalęgło się okropne podejrzenie.

- Potter, gdzie dokładnie mieszkałeś w domu tych diabelskich mugoli?

- Tam, gdzie był zaadresowany mój list z Hogwartu - wyjaśnił Harry, zastanawiając się, czemu właściwie jest to dla profesora nowiną. - W komórce pod schodami.

Od czasu, kiedy ojciec Harry'ego i jego chrzestny próbowali sabotować eliksir Severusa podczas opeceemu, Snape nie miał tak wielkiej ochoty kogoś przekląć.

- A jak dokładnie wyglądał twój typowy dzień w tamtym domu?

Harry przygryzł wargę, zastanawiając się, czemu Snape był taki ciekawy. Nagle go oświeciło: pewnie chciał wiedzieć, w czym Harry jest dobry, żeby mógł mu zlecić nowe prace domowe. Usiadł prosto - miał nadzieję, że zdoła zaimponować Snape'owi tym wszystkim, co potrafił robić. Nauczyciel nie będzie miał nic przeciwko zaadoptowaniu go, kiedy się zorientuje, jak bardzo Harry może mu się przydać.

- Wstawałem pierwszy i wszystkim przygotowywałem śniadanie - zaczął posłusznie. - Po podaniu wszystkim jedzenia i posprzątaniu kuchni, wykonywałem swoje poranne obowiązki. Jeśli to nie był dzień szkolny, to zwykle najpierw zajmowałem się ogrodem, a potem domem, a w niedziele zawsze myłem samochód. Jak zrobiłem lancz, zwykle dostawałem kanapkę albo jakieś resztki zanim zabierałem się za obowiązki popołudniowe. Jeśli ciotka Petunia przyjmowała swój klub ogrodniczy albo klub brydżowy, albo klub książkowy, albo ktoś do niej przychodził, to nakrywałem w salonie, po czym przygotowywałem podwieczorek. Zwykle kończyłem prace poza domem zanim zabierałem się za gotowanie kolacji - wuj Vernon chciał, żebym malował szopę w ogrodzie i płot za każdym razem, kiedy farba zaczynała odłazić, więc się przy tym sporo narobiłem. Jak moi krewni zjedli kolacją, to jadłem swoją, jeśli mi pozwolili, a potem sprzątałem kuchnię i myłem podłogę, i kładłem się do łóżka. - Zamilkł na chwilę, myśląc. - Och, i jestem dobrym kucharzem. Nawet panie z klubu brydżowego tak mówiły. I potrafię naprawdę dobrze malować różne rzeczy, bez smug i w ogóle. Dużo robiłem w ogrodzie, od sadzenia różnych rzeczy, po koszenie trawników, pielenie, przycinanie żywopłotów. I umiem posprzątać łazienkę naprawdę szybko, więc nie wchodzę nikomu w drogę. Wiem, że mam uważać na ślady po palcach i tak dalej, więc nie musi się pan martwić.

Snape gapił się na chłopca otwarcie. Ten zidiociały stary dureń zrobił z Harry'ego Chłopca, Który Przeżył, Aby Zostać Skrzatem Domowym Mugoli. Nawet własny ojciec Snape'a, bez względu na to, jak był brutalny, nie oczekiwał takiego służalstwa. Czy Dumbledore w ogóle myślał, pozwalając tym odrażającym mugolom do tego stopnia źle traktować dziecko?

- Czy ty naprawdę uważasz, że zgodziłem się być twoim opiekunem, ponieważ potrzebny mi jest skrzat domowy?

Widząc konsternację na twarzy Harry'ego, Snape przypomniał sobie, że dla chłopca wszystko, co magiczne, było nowe.

- Niewolnik - wyjaśnił.

Harry zmarszczył brwi.

- Jak inaczej mam zapracować na jedzenie, proszę pana?

Snape ujął w palce nasadę nosa. To się stawało dogłębnie deprymujące.

- Niech zgadnę: kolejną zasadą u Dursleyów było, że bez pracy nie ma jedzenia?

Harry przytaknął.

- Jeśli źle wykonuję moją pracę, nie dostaję jedzenia i zostaję ukarany.

Snape zmrużył oczy.

- Ukarany? Jak? Pomijając bycie głodzonym, oczywiście - dodał sarkastycznie.

Harry opuścił wzrok. To pewnie było całkiem uczciwe, żeby jego nowy opiekun dowiedział się, jak karali go krewni, ale naprawdę miał nadzieję, że profesor nie będzie _aż tak_ surowy, jak wuj Vernon. Jasne, przypomniał sobie w ramach pocieszenia, kiedy uczęszczał go Hogwartu, dostawał trzy posiłki dziennie, więc bez względu na to, jaką karę dostanie, pewnie nie będzie sobie musiał radzić bez jedzenia... Chyba że profesor każe mu opuszczać posiłki.

- No? - ostry ton Snape'a przerwał jego zadumę i Harry pośpieszył z odpowiedzią:

- Głównie klaps albo lanie i zamykanie w mojej komórce - wyjaśnił. - Ale jak sobie narobiłem prawdziwych kłopotów, na przykład w szkole albo robiąc - rzucił okiem na nauczyciela - świrowate rzeczy, to dostawałem pasem.

- A co z ograniczaniem przywilejów? Zabieraniem przysmaków lub zabawek? Dodatkowymi obowiązkami?

Na widok nierozumiejącego spojrzenia Harry'ego, Snape wywrócił oczami. To oczywiste, że chłopiec był speszony. Jak można zabrać przywileje czy zabawki dziecku, które i tak nigdy ich nie miało? A słowa chłopca brzmiały tak, jakby _nie istniały_ dodatkowe obowiązki, które mógłby wykonywać za karę, ponieważ wszystkie już były na jego głowie.

- Tak z ciekawości, Potter: jak oni karali tego kaszalota, twojego kuzyna? Jego też bili?

- Dudleya? - upewnił się zaskoczony Harry. - Nie wydaje mi się, żeby _kiedykolwiek_ ukarali Dudleya.

- A ty nie widzisz niczego złego w tej nierówności?

Harry zgadł, co miała znaczyć ta "nierówność".

- No wie pan, jego chcieli. Ja po prostu zostałem im zwalony na głowy.

- Potter, doprowadzasz mnie do szaleństwa tym swoim brakiem wnikliwości - warknął Snape. - Byłeś _dzieckiem_. _Jesteś_ dzieckiem. Obowiązkiem dorosłego jest odpowiednie traktowanie każdego dziecka znajdującego się pod jego opieką. Dzieci mają być karmione, ma im zostać zapewniony dach nad głową, mają być ubierane i chronione. Mają...

Harry ze zmartwieniem spojrzał na Snape'a. To brzmiało bardzo pracochłonnie. A jeśli profesor uzna, że Harry będzie dla niego zbyt wielkim problemem?

- Proszę, proszę pana, będę grzeczny. Nie będę panu przeszkadzał i wykonam każdą pracę, jaką pan każe, i...

Snape przerwał tę patetyczną litanię zanim zdążyła podnieść mu ciśnienie jeszcze wyżej.

- Zamknij się, Potter. Już się zgodziłem; nie musisz próbować nadal mnie przekonywać.

Harry odprężył się, oddychając z ulgą. Profesor był _naprawdę_ miły. Może mimo wszystko nie uderzy go za to, że go objął. Może ta "rozmowa" rzeczywiście miała być tylko rozmową.

Snape skrzywił się z niesmakiem. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na przejście do zaplanowanego kolejnego tematu, wiedział jednak, że musiał to zrobić.

- Potter, w sali szpitalnej powiedziałeś, dlaczego moje zachowanie podczas twojego szlabanu było niewłaściwe. Uważałeś sposób, w jaki cię potraktowałem, za usprawiedliwiony.

- Tak, proszę pana.

- To nie było usprawiedliwione. Personel Hogwartu nie bije uczniów. Co więcej, mój cios był przesadnie silny. Żadne dziecko nie powinno być traktowane w ten sposób. - Przerwał na chwilę. - Taka jest zasada - dokończył.

Harry ze wszystkich sił starał się zrozumieć, co mówił profesor.

- Ale, skoro nauczyciele nie karzą tak uczniów - zaczął powoli, zastanawiając się nad każdym słowem - to czemu _pan_ mnie uderzył?

Snape z trudem powstrzymał wszechogarniającą go ochotę wiercenia się na siedzeniu. Mógł z góry założyć, że ten irytujący dzieciak zada akurat to jedno pytanie, na które naprawdę nie miał chęci odpowiadać. Był jednak winny prawdę małemu potworowi.

- Nie uderzyłem _ciebie_, Potter - odparł. - Na widok bezgranicznego zdumienia, jakie wyrażała mina chłopca, zmusił się do rozwinięcia swej wypowiedzi. - Tak, oczywiście, uderzyłem cię, ale w rzeczywistości wcale w ciebie nie celowałem. Ja... - Przerwał, sfrustrowany, po czym postanowił spróbować innej drogi do celu. - Ty... bardzo przypominasz swojego ojca, Potter... - podjął.

Chłopiec wyprostował się na dźwięk jego słów.

- Naprawdę?

Snape spiorunował go wzrokiem.

- Oczywiście, że tak. Nie widziałeś zdjęć?

Och. Ma się rozumieć, że nie. Nie w tamtym domu.

Dokładnie w chwili, gdy przyszła mu na myśl ta kwestia, Harry pokręcił głową.

- Moja ciotka i wuj powiedzieli, że nie zamierzali przechowywać w swoim domu żadnych fotografii _nic niewartych pijaków_. Nigdy nie widziałem zdjęć rodziców i nie... - zarumienił się, jakby zaraz miał wyznać śmiertelny grzech - nie pamiętam ich ani trochę.

Snape walczył z uczuciem litości.

- Naturalnie, że nie pamiętasz, głupi dzieciaku. Miałeś niewiele ponad rok, kiedy zostali zabici. - Powinien? Nie powinien? Ostatecznie zrobił to, czego, jak wiedział, chciałaby Lily. - Mam trochę zdjęć twojej matki. Kiedyś ci je pokażę.

Przez chwilę myślał, że dzieciak znowu się na niego rzuci, więc spiął się w oczekiwaniu na atak małego, kościstego ciała. Harry powstrzymał sie jednak, choć bezsprzeczny wyraz wdzięczności na jego twarzy mówił sam za siebie.

Snape odkaszlnął.

- Tak, cóż, podejrzewam, że gdzieś w szkole można będzie znaleźć również fotografie twojego ojca. Zawsze przyciągał do siebie uwagę - warknął. - Omówię tę sprawę z pozostałymi nauczycielami i dowiem się, czy mają jakieś zdjęcia, które można by było skopiować.

- Dziękuję - wykrztusił z trudem Harry, tylko jedno słowo zdoławszy przepchnąć obok wielkiej guli w gardle. Snape mógł go przezywać i warczeć na niego, ale jego przyjazne zachowanie przeczyło złośliwym słowom.

- Hmf - prychnął Snape, czując się wysoce niekomfortowo zarówno w obliczu wdzięczności chłopca, jak wobec jego pełnej uwielbienia miny. - Jak mówiłem - zmusił się do przywrócenia rozmowy na właściwe tory - przypominasz swojego ojca i...

Dzieciak ponownie mu przerwał.

- A do mamy wcale nie jestem podobny? - spytał płaczliwym tonem.

- Masz... masz jej oczy - przyznał Snape niechętnie i z trudem powstrzymał parsknięcie, gdy chłopiec praktycznie zrobił zeza, próbując obejrzeć własną twarz.

Przekląwszy w duchu opóźnienie, wyczarował lusterko i podał je kłopotliwemu stworzeniu. Harry wlepił wzrok w swoje odbicie, jakby nigdy wcześniej go nie widział, starając się poczuć jakąś więź ze zmarłymi rodzicami.

Snape poczuł, jak gardło zaciska mu się z żalu, pośpiesznie przetransmutował lusterko w jego pierwotną formę.

- Jeżeli skończyłeś już mi przeszkadzać - warknął na chłopca, który potulnie skinął głową - powtórzę, że jesteś prawie dokładną kopią swego ojca, który tak właśnie wyglądał, kiedy go poznałem. My... nie przepadaliśmy za sobą. Podczas szlabanu twój wygląd sprawił, że pomyślałem o twoim ojcu, a kiedy źle zrozumiałem to, co mówiłeś... - Snape poczuł, że się czerwieni - straciłem nad sobą panowanie. Uderzyłem cię dość brutalnie, mając na myśli twojego ojca, i dokładnie za to cię przeprosiłem.

Kompletnie zszokowany patrzył, jak Harry pochyla się ku niemu, aby poklepać go po ramieniu.

- Ja też czasem się mylę - wyznał chłopiec ufnie. - Na przykład jak mój nauczyciel pochylił się nad moim biurkiem i myślałem, że to wuj Vernon, który chce mnie uderzyć.

Cudownie! Dzieciak miał flashbacki. Jakby Snape potrzebował dalszych potwierdzeń okropnego życia, jakie Potter wiódł w domu. Zadziwiającym było, że dziecko nie wpadło w katatonię, a mimo to Albus sądził, że Snape jest najlepszą osobą do opiekowania się tym złamanym chłopcem z urazem psychicznym? Dyrektor _naprawdę_ cierpiał na urojenia. Może mógłby wraz z Potterem dostać grupową zniżkę u uzdrowicieli umysłów.

Odchrząknął z zażenowaniem.

- Tak, cóż, te wspomnienia najpewniej zaczną teraz blednąć, ponieważ jesteś już poza tym potwornym środowiskiem - wyjaśnił - i nie będziesz dłużej traktowany w taki sposób.

Harry wlepił w niego wzrok.

- Znaczy, że nie będę już bity? Wcale?

To brzmiało niebezpiecznie podobnie do tego, co głosili inni nauczyciele. Spojrzał na Snape'a nieufnie.

- Nie będziesz bity przez swoich wykładowców - odparł Snape, zadowolony, że odeszli od omawiania szczegółów jego własnych wykroczeń, przechodząc do tematów bardziej ogólnych. - To sprzeciwia się polityce szkoły. Jeżeli ktokolwiek _spróbuje_ cię skrzywdzić, oczekuję, że będziesz się bronił.

Harry miał minę, jakby profesor nagle zaczął mówić płynnym bełkotem; Snape podejrzewał, że dla chłopca tak to właśnie brzmiało.

- Potter, kiedy twój wuj cię bił, miałeś obowiązek stać nieruchomo i cicho, zgadza się?

Chłopiec przytaknął.

- Takie były jego zasady - dodał.

- A co ci mówiłem o jego zasadach?

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Powiedział pan, że mam o nich zapomnieć. Więc ma pan na myśli, że... że nie muszę stać nieruchomo?

- Czyżbym dopiero co nie zabronił ci tego robić? - zapytał Snape.

- Tak, ale...

Harry zamilkł. Naprawdę nie sądził, że nauczyciel jest poważny.

- Skoro mówię ci, że masz coś zrobić, to oczekuję, że to właśnie zrobisz! - upomniał go Snape surowo. Tak było znacznie lepiej, na takich rzeczach znał się całkiem nieźle. - Wyobrażasz sobie, że rozmawiam z tobą po prostu dla własnej przyjemności?

- Nie, proszę pana! - Harry gwałtownie pokręcił głową. - Przepraszam, proszę pana!

Snape zamilkł na chwilę, aby przemyśleć, ile powinien chłopcu powiedzieć. Czy lepiej poinformować go już teraz o Voldemorcie i śmierciożercach oraz o fakcie, że dla wielu osób z magicznego świata Harry stanowił główny cel ataku? Czy powinien wyjaśnić, że Harry będzie potrzebował specjalnego treningu w obronie przed czarną magią i pojedynkowaniu się? Rzucił okiem na małego chłopca, tak niedawno uwolnionego z jednej niewoli i od razu wystawionego na innego rodzaju próbę - tym razem przed całym czarodziejskim światem. Ostatecznie postanowił nie wyjawiać wszystkiego w tej chwili. Najpierw Harry musi się przyzwyczaić do tego, że nie jest workiem treningowym. Zostało mnóstwo czasu na wyjaśnienia, że nadal jest czyimś celem.

- Jesteś moim podopiecznym - podjął wątek Snape. - Wobec tego dyscyplinowanie cię jest _moim_ zadaniem. Pozostali nauczyciele mogą wyznaczać ci kary lub odbierać punkty, żaden z nich nie ma jednak prawa tknąć cię palcem. Jeżeli któryś to zrobi - bardzo się starał nie myśleć w tej chwili szczególnie o Quirrellu - masz się bronić i nie pozwolić mu się skrzywdzić. To dotyczy również twoich kolegów i koleżanek. Jeżeli którykolwiek z nich będzie próbował zrobić ci krzywdę, masz się bronić. Ze wszystkich sił. - Nie bez powodu był najbardziej znienawidzonym nauczycielem w Hogwarcie, niewykluczone więc, że niektórzy co głupsi uczniowie mogliby próbować wyrównać z nim rachunki poprzez zaatakowanie jego podopiecznego.

Harry musiałby zademonstrować, że nie był łatwą zdobyczą, aby wyperswadować im podobne napaści, choć można mieć nadzieję, że pozycja Snape'a w Slytherinie i przydział Harry'ego do Gryffindoru zmniejszy prawdopodobieństwo takich ataków. Założenie, że lwy i węże nie będą na niego napadać, pozostawiało zagrożenie jedynie w postaci Krukonów lub Puchonów, a te akurat domy aż tak Snape'a nie martwiły. Poza tym zrobienie z Harry'ego honorowego Weasleya powinno zapewnić mu mnóstwo wsparcia.

- Niech cię Merlin broni, jeżeli _rozpoczniesz_ bójkę - kontynuował, posyłając Harry'emu groźne spojrzenie - jeśli jednak inny mały cymbał okaże się tak głupi, żeby zaczepiać mojego podopiecznego, lepiej dla ciebie będzie, jeżeli zademonstrujesz, że doskonale potrafisz sam się obronić. Nie pozwolę na osłabienie _mojej_ reputacji, rozumiesz?

_To_ Harry potrafił zrozumieć doskonale. Dursleyowie też bardzo się troszczyli o swoją reputację. To, że profesor Snape nie chciał, aby Harry sprawiał wrażenie słabego albo głupiego, skoro był za niego odpowiedzialny, miało całkowity sens.

- Również z tego powodu oczekuję, że będziesz osiągał sukcesy w nauce - ciągnął Snape stanowczym tonem. - Nie zamierzam wstydzić się za twoje kiepskie oceny.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

- Kiedy mi w szkole nie idzie dobrze.

- Kto ci to powiedział? - spytał Snape.

- Moja ciotka powiedziała...

- A co _ja_ ci mówiłem o cytowaniu ich? - Snape wszedł mu w słowo. Czuł, że jeszcze trochę, a ulegnie pokusie spełnienia swej wcześniejszej groźby.

- P... pan mówił, że to kłamcy i nie powinnem? - odparł Harry nerwowo, podczas gdy jego myśli wędrowały tym samym torem, co myśli Snape'a.

- Dokładnie. Mam ci kazać napisać to pięćset razy, abyś wreszcie to zapamiętał? - straszył Snape. - Czy może wolisz mydło?

Harry spróbował odwrócić uwagę surowego profesora.

- Ale ja nigdy nie miałem dobrych ocen, proszę pana. Miałem problemy z zasypianiem na lekcjach i nauczyciele zawsze na mnie krzyczeli.

- Potter. - Snape jakimś cudem zdołał odzyskać opanowanie. W tym tempie dorobi się wrzodów przed końcem tygodnia. - Nie widzisz, że część tych problemów była spowodowana tym, jak traktowali cię krewni? Czy twój mały mózg potrafi ogarnąć prawdę, iż niedożywienie i przepracowanie wpłynęły niekorzystnie na twoje wyniki w szkole? Twoi rodzice byli utalentowanymi czarodziejami i celującymi uczniami, i tego samego spodziewam się po tobie. - Bolało go wyznawanie takich rzeczy o Potterze, była to jednak niezaprzeczalna prawda.

- Ale mój wuj mówił, że świry są głupie, a moi rodzice byli nic niewartymi pijakami, którzy nie potrafili nie wylecieć z uczciwej pracy, jak ją już dostali - zaprotestował Harry. Nie chciał, aby profesor myślał, że jego podopieczny jest bystry, i potem się rozczarował. - Dlatego musiałem się nauczyć, jak zarabiać na swoje utrzymywanie wykonywaniem obowiązków domowych.

- Twoi krewni są potworami, które wykorzystywały cię od kiedy byłeś niemowlakiem. Jesteś dzieckiem. Nie musisz _zarabiać na swoje utrzymanie_. To dorośli są obowiązani troszczyć się o ciebie, nie ty o nich. _Ty_ masz obowiązek chodzić na lekcje i stosować się do zasad. _Ja_ ponoszę odpowiedzialność za zapewnienie ci posiłków, odzieży, schronienia, dbanie o twój rozwój fizyczny oraz umysłowy i troszczenie się o twoje dobro czy bezpieczeństwo na wszelkie inne sposoby. Rozumiesz?

Proszę. Wyłożył to jasno i bez używania trudnych wyrazów. Nawet Potter powinien to pojąć.

Ale chłopiec, naturalnie, wyglądał na zagubionego.

- Ale wuj Vernon mówił...

Miał dosyć.

- Pięćset zdań, Potter! Wystarczającą ilość razy powtarzałem, że nie masz zwracać uwagi na ten wypełniony smalcem balon.

Harry zareagował na ton wzdrygnięciem, lecz jednocześnie nie zdołał powstrzymać chichotu, słysząc, jak Snape określił jego wuja.

- Tak, proszę pana. Postaram się mieć dobre oceny. Ale ja naprawdę za dużo nie wiem.

Snape z irytacją przewrócił oczyma.

- Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że jesteś synem swojego ojca, Potter, lecz może mógłbyś chociaż rozważyć uczenie się i odrabianie prac domowych? Względnie czytanie jakiejś książki od czasu do czasu?

- Wolno mi? - upewnił się Harry ostrożnie. - Nie powinnem czytać ani odrabiać zadań, bo mógłbym mieć lepsze stopnie niż Dudley.

- A kto ci to powiedział? - spytał Snape podstępnie. Zamierzał dać dzieciakowi kolejne pięćset zdań _oraz_ umyć mu usta mydłem, gdyby jeszcze raz usłyszał to imię. Poprzysiągł sobie, że naprawdę to zrobi.

- Wuj... - Harry zorientował się na czas i wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. - Och. Racja.

Snape patrzył na niego gniewnie przez chwilę, po czym podjął temat:

- Z tego, co mi powiedziałeś, wynika niezbicie, że będziesz potrzebował korepetycji wyrównawczych. Omówię to z opiekunką twojego domu. Jeśli, jak podejrzewam, w Gryffindorze brak jest odpowiednich korepetytorów, będziesz się pojawiał w moich komnatach kilka razy w tygodniu, aż będę zadowolony z poziomu twojej wiedzy. - Snape w ponurym nastroju z góry pożegnał się z wolnymi wieczorami pozbawionymi okropnych, miauczących bachorów. Przynajmniej spotkania śmierciożerców zarezerwowane były wyłącznie dla dorosłych.

- Więc muszę tylko chodzić na lekcje i przestrzegać zasad? - podsumował Harry głosem przepełnionym radością. - To wszystko?

- Dla twojego ojca nawet to było zbyt wiele - zauważył Snape sarkastycznie. - Mam nadzieję, że nie odziedziczyłeś jego talentu do wybryków; w przeciwnym wypadku konsekwencje raczej nie przypadną ci do gustu. Przekonasz się, że przynajmniej trudno mną manipulować.

Harry zmarszczył brwi. Bardzo chciał usłyszeć więcej o swoim tacie - chociaż ton Snape'a daleki był od zachęcającego - ale jeszcze bardziej martwiły go zapowiedziane _konsekwencje_.

- Będę grzeczny, proszę pana! - obiecał.

- Dopilnuj, aby tak było - odparł Snape, który właśnie się zastanawiał, co właściwie miałby zrobić, gdyby chłopiec źle postąpił. Poza słownym obdarciem go ze skóry, rzecz jasna. Nie miał ochoty robić niczego, co choćby pachniałoby wcześniejszym życiem Harry'ego, a szorowanie kociołków i zamykanie w pokoju było nieprzyjemnie bliskie temu, co robili Dursleyowie. Och, Harry nie zdołałby ukończyć Hogwartu bez spędzenia paru szlabanów z Filchem, Snape chciał jednak, aby takie kary były powiązane tylko z jego statusem ucznia. Czym innym było zostać ukaranym w ten sam sposób, co jego szkolni koledzy, a czym zupełnie innym być traktowanym - znowu - jak skrzat domowy lub więzień przez własnego opiekuna.

Cóż mu zatem pozostawało? Chłopiec nie miał ulubionych rzeczy bądź rozrywek, które tymczasowo można by mu było odebrać. Przepisywanie zdań i wypracowania mogłyby zdać egzamin, dumał Snape, ale musiałby zorganizować sobie wypad do sklepów z zabawkami na Pokątnej, żeby znaleźć coś, co spodobałoby się dziecku. Wyłącznie po to, by móc mu to odebrać w ramach kary, zapewnił się stanowczo. Wcale nie odczuwał naglącej potrzeby uszczęśliwienia Pottera, na litość Merlina!

Z drugiej strony, biorąc pod uwagę, jak fatalny brak wiedzy o czarodziejskim świecie dzieciak prezentował, prawdopodobnie powinien zacząć go zabierać na regularne zwiedzanie różnych magicznych miejsc, jak ulica Pokątna czy Hogsmeade. Wówczas, kiedy ten mały potwór zrobi coś niewłaściwego, będzie mu mógł odmówić wycieczki. _To_ powinno być warte paru łez. Snape z satysfakcją uśmiechnął się krzywo. Niech nikt nigdy nie mówi, że on nie jest w stanie znaleźć sposobu na torturowanie Pottera - poświęci temu nawet jeszcze większe ograniczenie jego czasu wolnego.

- Naprawdę, proszę pana! - Harry z trudem przełknął ślinę. - Wcale nie będzie pan musiał bić mnie pasem aż tak mocno.

- Nie słyszałeś, co mówiłem wcześniej? - warknął Snape ze złością. - Irytujący dzieciaku! _Nauczysz się_ zwracać na mnie uwagę.

- Ale... ale... - Harry patrzył na niego z kompletnym brakiem zrozumienia. - Co ja zrobiłem?

- Mówiłem, że nie będę cię źle traktował. - "Znowu" - dodał w myślach. - Nie będziesz bity pasem, Potter.

O dziwo Harry nie wydawał się uspokojony.

- Błagam, proszę pana, tylko nie trzcina.

Och, na litość Merlina! Naprawdę musiał sprawić chłopcu odpowiednie okulary.

- Chodź ze mną - rozkazał, po czym pociągnął Harry'ego za sobą korytarzem prowadzącym do drzwi sali eliksirów.

Harry'emu serce waliło jak oszalałe. Czemu w ogóle prosił o coś takiego? Zaraz po tym, jak profesor był tak miły, obiecał, że nikt inny go nie uderzy i że może uciekać i robić uniki, i nawet bronić się przed prześladowcami, co Harry zrobił? Czy podziękował Snape'owi? Albo obiecał, że Snape będzie z niego dumny? Nie, zaczął się mazać, żeby nie lać go trzciną. Dobrze mu tak będzie, jeśli profesor stłucze go za niewdzięczność i bezczelność.

I czujący ssanie w żołądku Harry właśnie widział, że dokładnie to miało się stać. Przeszli przez ukryte drzwi i stanęli w sali lekcyjnej profesora, tuż przy nauczycielskim biurku. To było miejsce, w którym Harry prawie został wychłostany kilka nocy wcześniej; szczerze wątpił, aby i tym razem udało mu się tego cudem uniknąć.

"No cóż, będziesz po prostu musiał to znieść" - powiedział sobie twardo. Przynajmniej nie musiał się już przejmować nieporuszaniem się i milczeniem. Pod tym względem profesor był znacznie milszy od wuja Vernona.

Snape sięgnął pod blat biura i wyjął stamtąd swoje polerowane cedrowe mieszadło.

- Podejdź tu, Potter! - polecił.

Harry zmusił się do przejścia tych paru kroków, starając się nie patrzeć na trzcinę zaciśniętą w dłoni nauczyciela.

- Czy wiesz, co to jest? - spytał Snape.

- Tak, psze pana - wykrztusił Harry. - To trzcina, proszę pana.

- Idiota. Czy sądzisz, że trzciny mają na nich napisy wyrażające mi uznanie za wygranie sto czterdziestego trzeciego dorocznego Międzypaństwowego Konkursu Warzenia Eliksirów? - warknął Snape, wymachując mieszadłem pod nosem półgłówka. - To jest zaczarowane mieszadło do eliksirów, Potter. Jest równie rzadkie jak drogie i nie zamierzam go niszczyć poprzez narażanie go na kontakt z pośladkami irytujących dzieci.

Harry zamrugał i, zezując, spojrzał na mieszadło.

- Ale... ale... znaczy... - Spojrzał na Snape'a i obdarzył go pełnym niedowierzania uśmiechem. - Nie zamierza pan mnie tym bić?

Profesor wywrócił oczami.

- Nie, Potter - zapewnił, sarkastycznie przeciągając samogłoski. - Podjąłem trud zdobycia tej nagrody tylko po to, żeby złamać ją na twoim chudym tyłku.

Harry zachichotał. Profesor był całkiem zabawny, jak się już przyzwyczaiło do jego poczucia humoru.

Świetnie. Teraz dzieciak uważa go za komika.

- Skończ z tym głupim rechotem, Potter. To nie było aż tak śmieszne.

- Tak, psze pana - odparł Harry pogodnie.

Snape patrzył na niego ponuro. A więc bez groźby bicia trzciną wiszącej nad głową, chłopiec nagle rozpływał się w uśmiechu, tak? Nie zaszkodziłoby zwrócić jego uwagę na fakt, że nie był całkowicie bezpieczny przed jedyną formą dyscyplinowania, jaką znał.

- Dowiesz się, że nie muszę polegać na bestialskim biciu, aby cię ukarać, Potter. - "Od kiedy niby jakikolwiek Ślizgon z prawdziwego zdarzenia polega na brutalnej sile?" - _Poczujesz_ jednak na sobie moją rękę, jeżeli jedną z dwóch najważniejszych zasad. - Przerwał na moment dla wywołania odpowiedniego efektu, po czym kontynuował: - _Nie będziesz_... - zamilkł. Czego ten mały łobuz absolutnie nie miał robić? Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął Snape, była konieczność spełnienia groźby, którą właśnie miał wymówić. Rzucił okiem na stojące przed nim dziecko, które w tej chwili znów było wystraszone. - ...celowo nieposłuszny moim poleceniom... - to powinno działać; chłopak został biciem zmuszony do całkowitej uległości względem mugoli - ...ani narażać się na niebezpieczeństwo. - To też było dobre. Chłopiec był tak płochliwy, że to prawie zahaczało o katatonię; nie wszedłby w drogę niebezpieczeństwu. W ten sposób jednak Snape chciał mu pokazać, że jego życie ma wielką wartość, i w ten sposób przezwyciężyć dziesięcioletnie dyskredytowanie i podważanie wartości ze strony Dursleyów i ich zamiłowaniu do pojęcia "bezwartościowy świr".

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Nie zrobię tego! - przysiągł.

"Nie żartuj."

- Dopilnuj tego - polecił Snape posępnie - albo twoje pośladki pożałują.

- I to jest wszystko, za co dostanę lanie? - spytał Harry niepewnie. - Za inne rzeczy nie?

- Jakie inne rzeczy?

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

- Nieradzenie sobie z zadaniami domowymi. Odszczekiwanie się. Zepsucie czegoś. Niesłuchanie.

- Możesz sobie myśleć, że nie mam nic lepszego do roboty, jak tylko obsesyjnie tropić twoje drobne występki, lecz zapewniam cię, że mam - wytknął Snape bez ozdóbek. - Nie mam zamiaru spędzać całego czasu na śledzeniu cię, obserwowaniu twoich pomniejszych uchybień, a potem biciu cię za nie. Juz ci powiedziałem, jakie zachowanie jest dla mnie odpowiednio poważne, abym uciekł się do kar fizycznych. Dopilnuj, żeby tego nie robić, i będziesz mógł spać spokojnie. - Udawał, że nie widzi pełnej niedowierzania radości na twarzy chłopca.

- A jeśli ktoś będzie próbował zrobić mi krzywdę, to ja mogę zrobić krzywdę jemu? - dopytywał się Harry dla jasności.

- Nie tylko możesz to zrobić, Potter. _Oczekuję_, że to zrobisz. Masz całkowity zakaz siedzenia jak jakiś truteń i czekania, aż ktoś inny - zapewne ja! - przyjdzie ci z pomocą. Dziękuję bardzo, mam wystarczająco dużo pracy. Jeżeli ktoś spróbuje cię skrzywdzić, masz ruszyć ten swój leniwy tyłek i powstrzymać go. Muszę to wyjaśniać jeszcze dokładniej? - Ślizgoński instynkt Snape'a aż wrzał. Jeżeli i kiedy Voldemort powróci, z całą pewnością będzie ścigał to dziecko. Snape chciał, aby do tego czasu Harry nie miał żadnych obiekcji przed bronieniem się - lub nawet rzucaniu się do ataku z wyprzedzeniem.

Harry uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, a Snape'a dziwnie pokrzepiło to podobieństwo do jego ojca. Oczywiście, kiedy ostatnio widział tę minę, Potter senior i Black prześladowali _jego_.

- O czym myślisz? - spytał dziecko z ciekawością.

- Tylko o tym, że naprawdę chciałbym teraz wrócić i odwiedzić mojego kuzyna, proszę pana - odparł Harry z błyskiem w oku.

- Mówiłem, że nie masz niczego _zaczynać_ - ostrzegł go Snape, choć jednocześnie cieszył się, że duch chłopca nie został jeszcze całkowicie złamany.

- Och, nie szkodzi. Jak tylko mnie widzi, Dudley zawsze czegoś próbuje - stwierdził Harry z przekonaniem. Zaraz jednak mina mu zrzedła. - Ale pewnie miałby przy sobie bandę swoich przyjaciół. Zazwyczaj ma, kiedy bawią się w "polowanie na Harry'ego".

Snape zmrużył oczy na dźwięk określenia i wyrzucił za okno wszelkie myśli o oszczędzeniu szczeniaka Dursleyów, jakie mogły mu przyjść do głowy.

- Więc zmówiliby się przeciwko tobie?

Harry skinął głową ze zniechęceniem.

- Zwykle było ich trzech albo czterech. Nie miałem szans walczyć z nimi wszystkimi naraz.

"Drogi Lordzie Voldemorcie" - umysł Snape'a pracowicie skrobał wymyślony list. - "Piszę do Ciebie w imieniu Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Czy mógłbyś być tak miły i wysyłać za nim tylko jednego śmierciożercę naraz? Zmawianie się przeciw chłopcu jest raczej niesportowym podejściem, nie uważasz?"

- Potter - odezwał się stanowczo - musisz nauczyć się stawiać czoła przeważającym siłom. Cokolwiek innego jest głupie i nierealne.

- Łatwo pa... - Harry zorientował się, co zamierza powiedzieć, i przerwał.

Snape uniósł brew.

- Co? Łatwo mi mówić?

Zawstydzony Harry przytaknął.

- Poinformuję cię więc, Potter, że kiedy sam byłem tu uczniem, bezustannie byłem na celowniku gangu czterech prześladowców i większości przypadków byłem w stanie radzić sobie z nimi samemu.

Oczy Harry'ego rozbłysły.

- Naprawdę? Mógłby mnie pan nauczyć, jak to się robi?

Snape poczuł lekką dumę.

- Zapewne tak - zgodził się z pozornym wahaniem.

Nagle oczy Harry'ego przestały błyszczeć.

- Proszę pana?...

Snape zmarszczył brwi, widząc tak raptowną zmianę zachowania.

- O co chodzi?

- Proszę pana, czy jednym z tej czwórki... - Przerwał, a następnie spróbował zadać pytanie w inny sposób. - Czy mój ojciec... Czy to dlatego się nie lubiliście? Bo mój ojciec był jednym z tej czwórki prześladowców? - Harry patrzył na profesora niespokojnie.

Osłony Snape'a stanęły akurat w sam czas, żeby ukryć jego szok. To dopiero był imponująco szybki pokaz dedukcji. Tylko co na Merlina miał niby odpowiedzieć? Jeżeli powie prawdę, chłopiec z pewnością stwierdzi, że jego martwy, święty ojciec miał rację, i bezzwłocznie odrzuci opiekę Snape'a, lecz kłamstwo byłoby niedorzeczne. Zbyt wiele osób w Hogwarcie znało prawdę; chłopiec dowiedziałby się o tym prędzej czy później.

Poza tym, zwyzywał sam siebie, dlaczego właściwie zachowywał się, jakby wyrzeknięcie się go przez dzieciaka było czymś złym? Czyż nie rozpoczął tej rozmowy, desperacko pragnąc uniknięcia tej opieki?

Zignorował nagłe walenie serca i powiedział z tak zimną pogardą, na jaką tylko udało mu się zdobyć:

- Tak, Potter. Twój ojciec był jednym z nich.

Dzieciak opuścił wzrok. Oto nadchodziło lekceważenie lub odraza. Żądanie dowiedzenia się, co takiego Snape zrobił, że sprowokował wrogość starszego Pottera. Sugerowanie - a może wyraźne stwierdzenie? - że wszystko to było najzupełniej zasłużone i z tego powodu Snape najwyraźniej był nieodpowiednim opiekunem dla jedynego syna Jamesa Pottera.

Zamiast tego jednak oczy Harry'ego były wypełnione łzami, kiedy chłopiec powoli uniósł głowę.

- Naprawdę przepraszam, panie profesorze. Przepraszam, że mój tata znęcał się nad panem. Musiał być okropny, zupełnie jak mój kuzyn, że tak na pana napadał.

Snape słyszał huczenie w uszach. To było niesamowite. Niewiarygodne.

Gdyby ktoś spytał młodszego Severusa Snape'a o jego największe marzenie, byłoby nim, żeby James Potter i Syriusz Black na kolanach prosili go o wybaczenie. Niespodziewanie jednak Snape zrozumiał, że mógłby chcieć więcej.

O ileż lepiej byłoby, jakże słodsze byłoby, gdyby za te grzechy przeprosił jego jedyny syn, przy okazji wyrzekając się ojca. To dopiero była prawdziwie ślizgońska zemsta - a co jeszcze lepsze, nawet nie musiał manipulować dzieciakiem, aby wywołać pożądany efekt. W rzeczywistości poszedł drogą w pełni moralną. I mimo to uzyskał swoje przeprosiny. Doprawdy, nic zapewne nie mogło równać się z tą chwilą.

Przez moment cieszył się niedającą się opisać satysfakcją, niewysłowioną słodyczą zemsty, zanim zdołał osłonić uczucia i krótko skinąć dziecku głową.

- Przeprosiny przyjęte, panie Potter. - A potem nawet udało mu się dodać: - Nie osądzaj swego ojca zbyt surowo; chłopcy popełniają różne głupstwa.

- Ale pan nie.

Snape zakrztusił się i prawie połknął własny język.

- _Co_?

- Pan się z nikim nie zmawiał przeciwko nikomu, jak był pan w Hogwarcie - stwierdził Harry ze złością. - Nie znęcał się pan nad nikim. Nie musi pan udawać, że mój ojciec był lepszy, niż rzeczywiście był.

- Potter... - Snape desperacko szukał słów. Nagle nie czuł już takiej moralnej wyższości. Wszak to on był tym, który pozwolił, aby dziecięce prześladowania zawiodły go w ramiona Czarnego Pana i to on popełniał okropności tysiąc razy gorsze od wszystkiego, co kiedykolwiek zrobił mu Potter i Black. - _Wszyscy_ popełniamy głupstwa. Niektórzy bardziej głupie od pozostałych. Po prostu... po prostu musisz się starać, żeby nie zranić innych swoim postępowaniem.

W oczach Harry'ego łzy walczyły o lepsze z determinacją.

- _Nigdy_ nie skrzywdziłbym nikogo w taki sposób. Zamierzam _bronić_ ludzi przed prześladowcami, nie stać się jednym z nich.

Snape poczuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba. "No to się zaczyna..."

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału czwartego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	5. Rozdział piąty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą konstruktywnych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Harry's New Home__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__kbinnz__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział piąty

* * *

_W oczach Harry'ego łzy walczyły o lepsze z determinacją._

_- Nigdy nie skrzywdziłbym nikogo w taki sposób. Zamierzam bronić ludzi przed prześladowcami, nie stać się jednym z nich._

_Snape poczuł, jak włoski na karku stają mu dęba. "No to się zaczyna..."_

Snape kazał wracać chłopcu do jego wieży wkrótce po tej deklaracji; wszystko inne byłoby nieklimatyczne. Poinformował Pottera, że ma się zjawić w lochach po ostatniej lekcji następnego dnia, aby obaj mogli towarzyszyć podczas kolacji panu i pani Weasley.

- Załóż najlepsze ubrania, Potter - polecił. - Musisz zrobić dobre wrażenie.

Chociaż doskonale wiedział, że nic błahszego od chorego na wściekliznę hipogryfa nie powstrzymałoby Molly Weasley przed zajmowaniem się tym dzieckiem, nie widział powodu, dla którego Potter miałby wpaść w samozadowolenie. Chłopiec posłusznie skinął głową w odpowiedzi, podobnie jak na powtórzony rozkaz zabraniający mu wspominać młodym Weasleyom cokolwiek na ten temat. Od ich rodziców zależeć będzie, co i jak powiedzieć potomstwu, a Snape nie zamierzał pozwolić Potterowi zdradzić nowin przedwcześnie.

Następnego dnia jego zajęcia zakończyły się przed czasem, po tym, jak trzeciorocznej Puchonce udało się wyprodukować chmurę trującego gazu zamiast zadanego eliksiru uzupełniającego krew. Nadal nie był stuprocentowo pewny, co takiego zrobiła ta durna dziewczyna, podejrzewał jednak, że była zbyt zajęta przyglądaniem się Krukonowi z ławki obok, aby chociaż wybrać odpowiednie składniki, nie mówiąc już o ich dodawaniu we właściwej kolejności. Nieważne - zaklęcia odkażające oczyszczą powietrze do rana i tylko trzech uczniów trafiło do Poppy.

Snape wykorzystał niespodziewany czas wolny na ukradkowe zajrzenie na boisko do quidditcha. Gryfońskie i ślizgońskie pierwszaki miały właśnie pierwszą lekcję latania z madame Hooch - Snape miał ochotę sprawdzić, czy znalazłyby się wśród nich jakieś nowe talenty do drużyny jego domu. To, że był tam też ten bachor, Potter, stanowiło zwykły zbieg okoliczności, zapewniał się solennie. Fakt, że Pottera wychowali mugole, przez co najpewniej spadnie z miotły i coś sobie złamie, nie miało z nim samym nic wspólnego. Był jego opiekunem, nie znaczyło to jednak, że miałby się nim - no cóż - _opiekować_. To Hooch prowadziła lekcje latania i to do niej należało dopilnowanie, aby żaden z jej uczniów nie odniósł obrażeń.

Nie żeby dobrze wywiązywała się z obowiązków, przypomniał sobie Severus ponuro, ale to już problem Pottera, nie jego. On zjawił się tam w poszukiwaniu utalentowanych Ślizgonów, nie jako obrońca pewnego gryfońskiego bachora. A fakt, że w ręku trzymał różdżkę, na usta zaś cisnęło mu się zaklęcie amortyzujące, było zwykłym zbiegiem okoliczności.

Ma się rozumieć, że lekcja ledwie się rozpoczęła, kiedy ten spasiony przygłup Longbottom momentalnie coś sobie złamał. Najwyraźniej jego nieudolność w eliksirach była regułą, nie wyjątkiem. I Voldemort obstawał, że czystokrwiści byli lepsi? Czarny Pan bezwzględnie powinien spędzić trochę czasu jako nauczyciel w magicznej szkole z internatem. To całkiem szybko kazałoby mu zrewidować jego teorię eugeniki.

Rozkazawszy pozostałym uczniom spokojnie czekać na jej powrót, Hooch zagoniła płaczącego chłopca do skrzydła szpitalnego. Ach, tak, z całą pewnością tak właśnie się stanie, zadrwił Snape w duchu. Weź klasę pełną młodych cymbałów, daj im miotły, zdejmij nadzór dorosłych i oczekuj, że dzieciaki będą grzecznie siedzieć. Jakże racjonalne. A dyrektor to _jego_ ganił za metody utrzymywania porządku na lekcjach.

Może gdyby Hooch zbiła kilkoro z nich ich własnymi miotłami, zanim sobie poszła, byłaby jakaś szansa, że będą posłuszni, choć i w to Snape wątpił. W rzeczy samej, zaledwie parę sekund minęło do wybuchu działań wojennych i - co mogło nie być zaskoczeniem - to Malfoy je wszczął.

Snape ściągnął brwi. Ten mały, rozpuszczony potwór. Pierwszego dnia, zaraz po uczcie, wygłosił przed całym swoim domem zwyczajową mowę o nieprzynoszeniu wstydu imieniu Slytherina. Kierował typowe dla siebie, wyjątkowo groźne spojrzenia na pierwszoklasistów, już wtedy jednak podejrzewał, że arogancja Dracona będzie wymagać dodatkowego zapewnienia, że owszem, jego też to dotyczy. Teraz miał na to dowód.

Jedynym zaskoczeniem było dla niego, że przeciwnikiem Malfoya w tym konflikcie był Potter. Snape spodziewałby się raczej Weasleya w tej roli - któż inny byłby dla czystokrwistego czarodzieja lepszym celem dla drwin od domniemanego zdrajcy krwi - lecz być może Draco nie potrafił oprzeć się zaczepieniu sławnego Chłopca, Który Przeżył.

Stał zbyt daleko, żeby słyszeć, czego dotyczyła sprzeczka, oczywistym było jednak, że pomimo całej swojej nieśmiałości i niedawnemu znęcaniu się nad nim Potter nie ustępował jasnowłosemu Ślizgonowi. Wtedy raptownie kłótnia przybrała na sile i Draco nagle znalazł się w powietrzu, a - _"Nie! Ten mały, nieposłuszny bachor!"_ - Potter jakimś sposobem był tam tuż za nim. Co więcej dotrzymywał mu kroku.

Snape zamrugał. Wiedział na pewno, że Draco Malfoy otrzymywał specjalne szkolenie z latanie od swoich szóstych urodzin, teraz zaś Potter, dla którego musiał być to pierwszy w życiu lot na miotle, całkowicie mu dorównywał.

Szlag. Trudno mu to było przyznać, ale może mimo wszystko bachor odziedziczył coś wartościowego po tym gnojku Potterze. Co więcej, jeżeli podobało mu się latanie, miał kolejną rzecz, której mógł mu zakazać w ramach kary. Wykrzywił ironicznie wargi na myśl o następnym sposobie, w jaki mógł kontrolować chłopca.

Najwyraźniej jednak będzie musiał kupić bachorowi miotłę - a biorąc pod uwagę jego oczywisty talent, lepiej, żeby to była dobra miotła - gdyby bowiem Harry nie miał własnej miotły, jak Snape mógłby mu ją skonfiskować? Uśmiechnął się do siebie, wyobrażając sobie te wszystkie łzy, które niewątpliwie popłyną... choć uparcie przeszkadzała mu w tym wizja rozpromienionego Harry'ego odpakowującego nową miotłę. Z irytacją wyrzucił takie myśli z głowy. Nie interesowało go zadowalanie tego dzieciaka, zajmował się wyłącznie szukaniem sposobów dręczenia go, kiedy źle się zachowa.

W tym jednak momencie Draco krzyknął do Harry'ego i wyrzucił coś daleko od siebie. Znicz? Kamień? Cokolwiek to nie było, Harry natychmiast ruszył za tym czymś, a Snape rzucił się do przodu z przerażeniem. Ten mały idiota! Zaraz rozbije się o mur zamku! Nie zdoła się zatrzymać, nie przy takiej prędkości! Za moment... - i wtedy Potter dokonał niemożliwego.

Jakimś cudem udało mu się złapać ten przedmiot i jednocześnie wykonać zwrot na sekundę przed tym, zanim rozbiłby się - powinien był się rozbić - na miazgę o kamienne mury Hogwartu. Snape zorientował się, że pędzi ku boisku do quidditcha, szalejąc z wściekłości. Prawie już dotarł do uczniów, którzy trajkotali jak najęci wokół promieniejącego dumą Pottera, kiedy prawie wpadł na równie rozkojarzoną McGonagall.

- Severus... widziałeś... nie mogłam... nigdy w całym moim życiu... nie mogę uwierzyć... ten chłopak! - wyrzuciła z siebie.

- Całkowicie się zgadzam, Minerwo - przytaknął złowieszczo. - Poczekaj, aż dostanę go w swoje ręce...

- O nie! - przerwała mu gwałtownie. - On jest mój! Jest _w moim_ domu!

- Ale jest _moim_ podopiecznym! - zripostował zajadle.

- Nieważne! - stwierdziła nietypowo przeraźliwym głosem. - Został przydzielony do Gryffindoru. To czyni go _moim_.

Przez ten czas ich podniesione głosy zdążyły przyciągnąć uwagę dzieci i nagle Potter zaczął sprawiać wrażenie przestraszonego. Snape stłumił gniew. O co oni się właściwie kłócili? Najwyraźniej Minerwa była równie zła na chłopaka, jak on. Jeżeli uzgodnią karę dla niego, to prawdopodobnie będzie to dla Pottera lepsze. Dzięki temu przekona się, że dorośli stanowią jednolity front.

- W porządku, Minerwo - powiedział, ściszywszy głos, aby uczniowie nie mogli go podsłuchać. - Nie musimy się o to kłócić. Chyba będzie najlepiej, jeżeli podzielimy...

- Nie ma mowy! - nie zgodziła się Minerwa. - Nie myśl sobie, że uda ci się to obejść, Severusie! Zasady są jednoznaczne. Nie stanowi różnicy, czy rodzic pracuje w tej szkole, czy nie; przynależność ucznia do domu jest uzależniona wyłącznie od tego, gdzie umieści go Tiara Przydziału. Harry jest Gryfonem i będzie grał _tylko_ dla Gryffindoru.

Snape zamrugał parę razy.

- Grał dla... O czym ty mówisz, szalona kobieto?

Minerwa wyglądała na niesamowicie zadowoloną z siebie.

- O quidditchu, ty durny nietoperzu. Chłopiec będzie grał _w mojej_ drużynie, nie w twojej.

Snape poważnie zastanowił się nad uduszeniem starszej wiedźmy. Potter o minimetry minął się ze śmiercią, lecąc na nieznanej mu miotle ze zdecydowanie przesadną prędkością prosto na kamienną ścianę, a jedyną rzeczą, o której potrafiła myśleć jego opiekunka domu, były jej szanse na zdobycie Pucharu Domów. Nic dziwnego, że tak dobrze się rozumieli, ona i dyrektor. Mieli te same priorytety.

- Zdaje się, że zapomniałaś o _innej_ zasadzie, Minerwo - zamruczał miękko. - Tej, która mówi, że pierwszoklasiści nie mogą grać w quidditcha.

Wydała z siebie niegrzeczny odgłos.

- Z jego talentem? Jestem pewna, że dyrektor zrobi dla Harry'ego wyjątek.

- Którego jego opiekun może nie uwzględnić - zauważył Snape gładko.

Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak Minerwa wybałuszyła oczy, kiedy pojęła prawdę leżącą w jego słowach.

Po wyraźnej przerwie McGonagall znowu się odezwała, tym razem nieoczekiwanie słodko:

- Severusie, z pewnością nie odmówisz chłopcu możliwości zwiększenia jego popularności we własnym domu? On ma talent, który należy pielęgnować i...

- Odpuść sobie, McGonagall - przerwał jej Snape nieuprzejmie. - Twoje marzenia o quidditchowej chwale opierają się na lekkomyślnym narażeniu swojego życia przez mojego podopiecznego, nie wspominając już o kompletnym zlekceważeniu poleceń madame Hooch. _To_ nie martwi cię ani trochę?

McGonagall odchrząknęła.

- Er, tak. Tak, oczywiście. I zamierzałam porozmawiać o tym z Potterem bardzo surowo. Bardzo surowo, w rzeczy samej. Ale, er, wracając do drużyny quidditcha...

Zanim Snape'owi udało się przekląć wiedźmę w celu wykolejenia jej z tego jedynego toru myśli, na scenę pośpiesznie wkroczyła madame Hooch.

- O co tu chodzi, e? Co się dzieje? - rzuciła.

- Potter! Malfoy! Podejdźcie tutaj! - zagrzmiał Snape.

Wyglądający na wystraszonych chłopcy pośpieszyli do niego.

- Te dwa łotry - powiedział Snape do Hooch, wpatrując się złowrogo w trzęsące się teraz dzieci - rozmyślnie cię nie posłuchały i podczas twojej nieobecności latały na miotłach.

- Doprawdy! - Hooch spojrzała na nie gniewnie. - Małe nicponie!

- I w Potterze objawił się talent miotlarski, jakiego nie widzieliśmy od pokoleń - wtrąciła McGonagall chytrze.

Hooch rozbłysły oczy.

- Doprawdy? Czyżby? Nieodrodny syn, e?

- Jest nawet lepszy - zdradziła McGonagall z porozumiewawczym mrugnięciem.

- Czyżby! - Hooch z zapałem zatarła dłonie. - No!

Snape zazgrzytał zębami. Niech go Merlin broni przed tymi fanatyczkami quidditcha.

- Malfoy, Potter, idźcie i zaczekajcie na mnie przy szkolnej bramie.

Chłopcy uciekli. Sam ton jego głosu zdradzał, że bardzo, ale to bardzo pożałują swego zorganizowanego na poczekaniu lotu.

- Teraz zaś, gdybyście były obie tak uprzejme i skoncentrowały się na dobru tych dzieci, a nie na waszych żałosnych pragnieniach, aby ziścić własne marzenia o quidditchu za pośrednictwem waszych uczniów - zwrócił się Snape do nauczycielek, ignorując ich urażone sapnięcia - byłbym zainteresowany dowiedzeniem się, jakąż to karę planujecie nałożyć na chłopców za ich okropne zachowanie.

- No cóż, ja właściwie niczego nie widziałam... - zaczęła Hooch, lecz na widok miny Snape'a pośpiesznie zmieniła zdanie. - E, co powiesz na odebranie pięciu punktów każdemu z nich za niewykonanie polecenia?

- Przepraszam państwa - gryfońska mądrala musiała wetknąć między nich swój nos - ale proszę, Harry chciał tylko uratować przypominajkę Neville'a. Upuścił ją, kiedy spadł. Malfoy ją podniósł i zamierzał roztrzaskać ją o ścianę; wtedy Harry musiał za nią polecieć.

Furia Snape'a rozgorzała na nowo. Cholerna przypominajka? Chłopak prawie się zabił przez jakąś głupią zabawkę?

Co gorsza, zobaczył, jak McGonagall z aprobatą pokiwała głową.

- Bronienie kolegi z domu, jakież to szlachetne z jego strony. Pięć punktów dla pana Pottera.

Snape prawie zadławił się swą złością. Ta głupia wiedźma _nagrodziła_ bachora? Za ryzykowanie życia dla jakiejś błyskotki, którą łatwo byłoby zastąpić i którą - znając Longbottoma - właściciel zapewne i tak zgubi w ciągu następnych dwunastu godzin? Jak to niby miało nauczyć Harry'ego, że jego życie ma wartość i nie wolno mu nim szafować bez potrzeby?

Zidiociali Gryfoni. Zawsze miauczący o "heroizmie" i "szlachetności", lecz nigdy nie zwracający uwagi na obraz całości. Nic dziwnego, że Weasleyowie mnożyli się jak króliki - Gryfoni mieli instynkt przetrwania cegły.

- Jeśli panie wybaczą - wycedził przez zęby - pójdę zobaczyć się z moim podopiecznym oraz moim uczniem.

Minerwa podążyła za nim z niepokojem.

- Ale, Severusie, nie zamierzasz faktycznie sprzeciwić się, aby Harry dołączył do drużyny quidditcha jego domu, prawda? To byłby dla niego tak wspaniały sposób uhonorowania pamięci oj... - Przerwała niespodziewanie. Mogła być Gryfonką, nie była jednak aż tak głupia: doskonale wiedziała, że powoływanie się na Jamesa Pottera nie pomoże jej sprawie. - Dałoby mu to coś, o czym mógłby rozmawiać z innymi dziećmi, pomogłoby mu zapoznać się z czarodziejskim społeczeństwem...

Czym prędzej wszedł jej w słowo, zanim zdołała się rozpędzić na dobre.

- Jeżeli poprę cię w tej kwestii, będę miał, jak rozumiem, twoje _pełne_ poparcie stosunkach z Potterem, nawet jeśli dyrektor będzie wysuwał obiekcje?

McGonagall zamilkła, przyjrzała mu się wnikliwie, po czym rzekła:

- Umowa stoi.

Skinął głową z poczuciem ponurego triumfu. Był całkiem pewny, że Albusowe wtrącanie się w życie Pottera potrwa jeszcze długo, chciał więc sobie zapewnić możliwie wielu sprzymierzeńców na wypadek walk, które niewątpliwie wybuchną. Chciał też mieć pewność, że nie musi się martwić drobnymi zastrzeżeniami Minerwy odnośnie sposobu, w jaki postępuje z tym dzieckiem. Przynależność Harry'ego do Gryffindoru dała jej pewną odpowiedzialność za chłopca - choć Snape nie zauważył, aby miała szczególne baczenie na odkrywanie i zaspokajanie jego potrzeb - a nie chciał, żeby ona przy każdej okazji próbowała odgadywać jego zamiary.

Zostawiła go, kiedy podeszli opodal obu uczniów.

- Pójdę po Wooda i spotkamy się w twoim gabinecie - rzuciła na odchodne, zmierzając w kierunku bramy szkoły.

Przytaknął, po czym zwrócił się do chłopców:

- A zatem. - Spojrzał na nich najostrzej jak potrafił i z satysfakcją zauważył, że struchleli. - Postanowiliście zignorować polecenie madame Hooch i stracić po pięć punktów.

Potter głośno przełknął ślinę.

- Przepraszam, proszę pana.

- O tak, będzie ci bardzo przykro, Potter. Idź do mojego gabinetu i zaczekaj tam na mnie.

Zerknąwszy w stronę boiska do quidditcha, Harry usłuchał; tym samym zostawił Snape'a samego z Malfoyem.

- Panie Malfoy. Ledwie przybył pan do szkoły, a już traci pan punkty swojego domu.

- Nie ma strachu, odrobię je na następnej lekcji. - Draco usiłował skopiować krzywy uśmiech swego ojca, ale kompletnie mu się nie powiodło.

- Nie w tym rzecz, panie Malfoy - stwierdził Snape; zniżył głos, który teraz był niemal hipnotyzujący. - Został pan ostrzeżony przed przynoszeniem wstydu domowi. Powiedziano panu, żeby nie przynosił pan hańby imieniu Slytherina, a mimo to co pan robi? Na jednej ze swoich pierwszych lekcji okazuje pan jawne nieposłuszeństwo nauczycielowi.

- To t-tylko latanie. - Draco desperacko starał się przechwałkami uwolnić od zarzutów.

- Nie, panie Malfoy, wcale nie. Swoim zachowaniem nie tylko zademonstrował pan brak szacunku dla madame Hooch i poleceń, jakie wydała pana klasie, lecz również _dla mnie_ i poleceń, które _ja_ wydałem naszemu domowi - wytknął Snape łagodnie.

Draco zbladł jeszcze bardziej.

- Nie podchodzę lekko do braku szacunku, panie Malfoy. Jestem zaskoczony, że nie był pan tego świadom.

Chłopiec próbował coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdołał wydobyć głosu z gardła.

- Wróci pan do swej sypialni, w której spędzi pan resztę popołudnia na pisaniu "Wyrażam ubolewanie za moje pozbawione szacunku zachowanie" pięćset razy. - Zignorował przerażoną minę Dracona. - W najbliższy weekend, kiedy pana koledzy będą się cieszyć wolnym czasem, pan odsłuży dwa szlabany u pana Filcha; za swe nieposłuszeństwo zapłaci pan szorowaniem podłogi sowiarni za pomocą szczoteczki do zębów. Jeżeli usłyszę choćby cień skargi od pana _lub_ od pana Filcha, wyślę do pana ojca sowę z wiadomością o pana niesatysfakcjonującym sprawowaniu. Czy muszę wskazać, jakie byłyby najbardziej prawdopodobne skutki podobnego listu?

Draco był w tej chwili lekko zielony na twarzy i energicznie kręcił głową.

- Jest pan nie tylko aroganckim i głupim małym chłopcem, panie Malfoy - ciągnął Snape tym samym groźnym tonem - lecz również wyjątkowo niedoinformowanym. Pan Potter znalazł się pod moją ochroną.

Nastolatkowi opadła szczęka.

- Jest obecnie moim podopiecznym i wszelkie kroki podjęte przeciw niemu będą traktowane jako skierowane przeciw mnie. On ma być uważany za Ślizgona i zgodnie z tym traktowany. Jeżeli zobaczę, że kłóci się pan z nim publicznie, uznam to za świadome pogwałcenie kodeksu Slytherinu: Ślizgoni Zjednoczeni, Razem Przeciwko Światu. Rozumie pan?

- T-tak, proszę pana - wykrztusił Draco drżącym głosem.

- Sugeruję więc, aby zaczął pisać pan te pięćset linijek. Jeżeli nie dostanę ich przed jutrzejszym śniadaniem, zamienimy je na _dwa weekendy_ szlabanu, a obiecuję panu, że w świetle zadania zaplanowanego na drugi weekend, pierwsze wydawać się panu będzie cudowną przechadzką. Rozumie mnie pan?

Chłopiec przytaknął nerwowo.

- To dobrze. I niech pan przekaże moje ostrzeżenie odnośnie pana Pottera reszcie domu, zgoda? Będę z pana bardzo niezadowolony, jeżeli ktoś powtórzy pana błąd.

- Tak jest! - wykrztusił blondyn i uciekł.

Przed zapadnięciem nocy, zadumał się Snape, sowiarnia najpewniej opustoszeje - każdy Ślizgon będzie chciał przekazać tę wieść rodzinie. Ciekawie będzie obserwować, co będzie się działo dalej.

W tym czasie Harry czekał przed gabinetem Snape'a z coraz większym lękiem. Wyraz twarzy profesora... Zadrżał.

Snape często krzyczał i warczał, ale _nie czuł_ prawdziwego gniewu. Tym razem złość promieniowała z niego prawie namacalnymi falami. Harry pomyślał, że chyba zwymiotuje, jeśli będzie musiał czekać znacznie dłużej. Nie wiedział, co Snape zamierza z nim zrobić, był jednak ciężko przerażony, że nauczyciel zmieni teraz zdanie, skoro już się przekonał, ile Harry może narobić kłopotów.

- Do środka - rzucił Snape, kiedy minął go w łopocie szat i machnięciem różdżki otworzył drzwi.

Harry popędził, jak mu kazano, i po chwili stał przed biurkiem nauczyciela z opuszczoną głową i wzrokiem wlepionym w czubki butów.

- Potter, jestem gotów wysłuchać, jakie też wymówki mógłbyś mi zaoferować na usprawiedliwienie twojego zachowania - powiedział profesor zimno, stojąc obok niego z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersi.

- Nie mam wymówek, proszę pana - szepnął chłopiec; czuł, jak ściska mu się żołądek.

- Więc może _wyjaśnisz_ mi, co sobie właściwie myślałeś?

- Ja... ja po prostu wściekłem się, jak Malfoy zabrał Neville'owi przypominajkę. Był okropny dla Neville'a, naprawdę niedobry i paskudny, i jak próbował ją zepsuć, ja... ja po prostu nie chciałem mu na to pozwolić.

- Więc zamiast tego pozwoliłeś panu Malfoyowi wmanewrować się w złamanie zasad i utratę punktów przez twój dom. Gdyby dosłownie wiódł cię za nos, nie mogłoby to być bardziej rozmyślne - stwierdził Snape zgryźliwie.

Harry wzdrygnął się.

- Zawsze tak łatwo cię kontrolować, Potter? Czyżbyś był kompletnie niezdolny do myślenia za siebie? Do wnioskowania, jakie są zamiary kogoś innego?

- Wiedziałem, że Malfoy próbuje narobić mi kłopotów - zaprotestował chłopiec; oczy miał już pełne łez - ale nie chciałem, żeby Neville stracił przypominajkę. Przepraszam, że byłem nieposłuszny, ale...

- Potter! - Głos nauczyciela ciął jak bat. - Ty durny dzieciaku! Myślisz, że z jakiego powodu jestem na ciebie taki zły?

- B-bo nie posłuchałem madame Hooch.

Na dźwięk pogardliwego prychnięcia profesora Harry ośmielił się unieść głowę i zapytać:

- To czemu?

W jednej chwili Snape znalazł się przed nim i trzymał go za ramiona. Nachyliwszy się tak, aby patrzeć prosto w oczy chłopca, wypunktował, każde słowo akcentując lekkim potrząśnięciem:

- Mogłeś! Się! Zabić! Przez! Ten! Twój! Numer! Pokazowy! Jak śmiałeś lecieć prosto na zamek!

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy.

- Tak naprawdę wcale nie widziałem ściany. Po prostu goniłem kulkę. - Ciężko przełknął ślinę.

O ile to możliwe, jego słowa jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyły nauczyciela.

- Czy tak nisko cenisz swoje życie, ofiarę, jaką ponieśli twoi rodzice, że nawet _nie rozważysz_ konsekwencji swojego zachowania? - spytał Snape z furią.

Chłopiec poczuł ciepło rozchodzące się od brzucha. Profesor wcale nie gniewał się na niego, bo Harry był nieposłuszny. Profesor gniewał się, bo Harry mógł się zranić.

To był pierwszy raz, jaki Harry pamiętał, kiedy ktoś się o niego martwił. Gdy chorował lub coś go bolało u Dursleyów, przejmowali się tylko tym, jaki będzie to miało wpływ na wywiązywanie się przez niego z obowiązków domowych i przygotowywanie im posiłków. Czasami mogli się martwić, co pomyślą sobie sąsiedzi, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie obchodził ich sam Harry. A oto miał przed sobą profesora Snape'a, który wściekał się, bo Harry mógł się zranić.

Nie przejmował się nawet tym, że Harry _nie został_ ranny. Wciąż był wściekły, że _mógł_ zostać. Motylki znikły z brzucha chłopca - zastąpiło je ciepłe uczucie szczęścia.

Zaryzykował szybkie zerknięcie na rozwścieczoną twarz profesora i momentalnie opuścił wzrok. Och, Snape był zły. Harry walczył z sobą, żeby nie uśmiechnąć się nawet leciutko. Profesor się troszczył. Naprawdę się troszczył.

Nieznośny bachor; Snape gotował się z gniewu. Szczerzy zęby ze swojego idiotycznego wybryku, jakby było to coś, z czego można być dumnym! Najwyraźniej należy użyć sroższych środków, aby przekazać mu tę wiadomość.

- Potter - odezwał się niebezpiecznym tonem - czy pamiętasz, co powiedziałem, że zrobię, jeżeli będziesz na tyle głupi, aby narazić się na ryzyko?

Harry szeroko otworzył oczy. Ha! Uśmieszek od razu znikł z twarzy smarkacza.

- T-tak, proszę pana - wyjąkał chłopiec.

- A to, co powiedziałem, że zrobię, jeżeli będziesz celowo nieposłuszny?

- To to samo, proszę pana.

- Najwyraźniej mi nie uwierzyłeś - wywnioskował zimno.

Na dźwięk tych słów Harry uniósł wzrok.

- Nie, proszę pana! Uwierzyłem panu! Tylko... tylko...

- Skoro niezbędne jest przypomnienie ci, jak poważnie traktuję podobne zachowanie, z radością ci jednego udzielę. A właściwie dwóch w tym przypadku. - Gwałtownie odwrócił Pottera tak, żeby dzieciak stanął nachylony pod odpowiednim kątem. - _Nie będziesz_ narażał się na ryzyko. - Wymierzył chłopcu ostrego klapsa w siedzenie. - _Nie będziesz_ nieposłuszny względem swoich nauczycieli... bez dobrego powodu - dodał roztropnie, po czym uderzył drugi raz. Ten sprawił, że bachor krzyknął cicho. - Ufam, że jasno wyraziłem swoje stanowisko? - rzekł surowo, odwracając dziecko twarzą do siebie. Jeżeli smarkacz uważał, że jego nauczyciel nie zamierza dotrzymywać obietnic, właśnie został wyprowadzony z błędu.

Zszokowana mina Harry'ego była niemal komiczna. Snape stłumił nieznane mu poczucie winy. Dzieciak sobie zasłużył. Został ostrzeżony, a mimo to zaryzykował, potem zaś miał czelność śmiać się, gdy był karcony. No cóż, skoro tylko pieczenie tyłka może sprawić, że chłopiec potraktuje go poważnie, Snape się do tego dostosuje.

**xXxXx**

- Potter, czy pamiętasz, co powiedziałem, że zrobię, jeżeli będziesz na tyle głupi, aby narazić się na ryzyko?

Harry'emu serce podeszło do gardła. Pamiętał aż za dobrze.

- T-tak, proszę pana.

Zwiesił głowę. Profesor nie był za niego odpowiedzialny nawet od jednego całego dnia, a Harry już sobie zasłużył na chłostę.

Chociaż - przypomniał sobie z nadzieją - nauczyciel twierdził, że nie będzie używał pasa. Ani trzciny. Więc może tylko natłucze mu szczotką do włosów. Żadna przyjemność, ale przynajmniej będzie w stanie ukryć ślady przed innymi chłopcami.

Głos profesora brzmiał, jakby mężczyzna był swoim podopiecznym bardzo rozczarowany. Było źle. Ale Harry nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że czuł się odrobinę szczęśliwy. Mimo że dostanie lanie, to po raz pierwszy dlatego, że ktoś się o niego martwił. Uznał, że wcale nie jest tak źle dostać łomot z takiego powodu.

Żałował, że był lekkomyślny. Profesor Snape był taki mądry; wiedziałby, co zrobić w podobnej sytuacji. A Harry po prostu bezmyślnie rzucił się do akcji. Nic dziwnego, że nauczyciel był na niego wkurzony... Jednak już sam fakt, że był wkurzony, oznaczał, że według niego Harry powinien był wymyślić lepszy plan. Co z kolei znaczyło, że uważał Harry'ego za przynajmniej nieco mądrzejszego. Wuj Vernon nigdy nie stłukł Harry'ego za zrobienie czegoś głupiego - wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze zaznaczał, jakim bałwanem był Harry. Byłby wręcz zadowolony, gdyby Harry zrobił coś głupiego. Ale profesor Snape oczekiwał od niego czegoś więcej. Oczekiwał, że Harry będzie używał rozumu - i był rozczarowany, kiedy było inaczej. Harry wyprostował się nieco. Uczucie zostania ukaranym za niewykorzystanie swojego potencjału nie było aż takie złe. Raczej podobał mu się pomysł, że profesor Snape wiele się po nim spodziewał. Nikt inny nigdy tak do niego nie podchodził.

- A to, co powiedziałem, że zrobię, jeżeli będziesz celowo nieposłuszny?

- To to samo, proszę pana - odparł Harry z trochę większym zdecydowaniem. Właśnie zorientował się, że nauczyciel dotrzymywał obietnicy dotyczącej kary, co oznaczało, że najpewniej dotrzyma też pozostałych swoich obietnic. Na przykład tej o byciu opiekunem Harry'ego. Poza tym nie robiłby sobie chyba kłopotu z biciem, gdyby nie zamierzał zatrzymać Harry'ego przy sobie, co nie?

- Najwyraźniej mi nie uwierzyłeś.

Harry był wstrząśnięty. Ani przez sekundę nie wątpił w słowa profesora Snape'a!

- Nie, proszę pana! Uwierzyłem panu! Tylko... tylko... - Przerwał, nie wiedząc, jak wyrazić to, co czuje. Po prostu nie brał pod uwagę własnego bezpieczeństwa. Nigdy nie miał ku temu powodu. Nikt w całym jego życiu nie troszczył się o niego na tyle, żeby denerwować się, jeśli Harry zrobi coś ryzykownego, więc nigdy nie nauczył się zwracać uwagi na własne bezpieczeństwo. Teraz jednak miał profesora Snape'a. A profesor wyraźnie zaznaczał, że jego _obchodzi_ Harry i nie zamierza pozwalać mu dłużej na głupie zachowanie. Zrozumienie tego było - jego zdaniem - warte całego miesiąca lania.

- Skoro niezbędne jest przypomnienie ci, jak poważnie traktuję podobne zachowanie, z radością ci jednego udzielę. A właściwie dwóch w tym przypadku.

Harry ciężko przełknął ślinę. Dwa lania szczotką? Będzie okropnie bolało, ale pewnie sobie zasłużył. No i Snape _naprawdę_ go ostrzegał.

Gdy profesor położył mu dłonie na ramionach i odwrócił go mniej więcej o ćwierć obrotu w prawo, Harry nie był pewny, co się dzieje. Kiedy właściwie Snape zamierzał kazać mu opuścić spodnie i pochylić się? Albo przerzucić się przez kolana mężczyzny?

Ale profesor mówił dalej:

- _Nie będziesz_ narażał się na ryzyko.

Prawie zanim Harry zrozumiał, co się stanie, Snape dał mu szybkiego klapsa w tyłek. Chłopiec podskoczył, bardziej ze zdumienia niż z bólu. Nauczyciel nawet nie odciągnął jego szaty na bok, nie wspominając już o zmuszeniu do ściągnięcia spodni.

- _Nie będziesz_ nieposłuszny względem swoich nauczycieli... bez dobrego powodu.

Drugie uderzenie trafiło dokładnie w to samo miejsce; Harry był tak otumaniony, że wyrwał mu się krótki pisk. _To_ miało być to obiecane lanie? Ale przecież czuł ledwie swędzenie...

Nie zdążył jeszcze uporządkować wirujących myśli, kiedy ponownie został odwrócony i ustawiony twarzą do nauczyciela.

- Ufam, że jasno wyraziłem swoje stanowisko? - spytał Snape surowo.

Harry był w stanie tylko gapić się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami, podczas gdy jego wargi formowały idealnie okrągłe, wstrząśnięte O.

Snape walczył z samym sobą. Nie ma mowy, nie przeprosi. Uprzedził Pottera, czego może się spodziewać, i spełnił obietnicę. Fakt, że nad chłopcem znęcali się jego mugolscy krewni, nie zwalniał go przed poprawnym zachowywaniem się w przyszłości. Wszystkie te książki jednoznacznie mówiły o ustalaniu konsekwencji i stawianiu granic.

Kiedy jednak dziecko patrzy na ciebie z takim wyrazem szoku - i poczucia zdrady? - w oczach, trudno dawać posłuch cholernym książkom.

- No? O co chodzi, Potter? - Snape stracił cierpliwość. Jeżeli chłopak zamierzał ryczeć lub protestować, powinien po prostu to _zrobić_!

- To... to było to? - wyjąkał Harry. - Ale mówił pan...

Snape skrzywił się.

- Mówiłem całkiem jasno, Potter. Powiedziałem ci, że jeżeli będziesz mi nieposłuszny w tych kwestiach, twoje pośladki poczują na sobie moją dłoń. Dostałeś jeden klaps ręką na swoje _zakryte_ pośladki za narażenie się na niebezpieczeństwo, drugi zaś za bycie nieposłusznym. W przyszłości, jeżeli będziesz chciał uniknąć dwóch klapsów, postarasz się nie łamać dwóch reguł jednocześnie.

- Ale to wcale nie bolało - wyrwało się Harry'emu. Dłonie automatycznie powędrowały mu do tyłu, żeby zakryć pupę, jednak lekkie pieczenie szybko mijało.

Snape wywrócił oczami.

- Potter, nie bądź kretynem. Przede wszystkim, gdybym miał na celu cię skrzywdzić, z całą pewnością nie użyłbym mugolskich metod. Istnieją mroczne klątwy, po których krzyczałbyś w agonii całymi dniami, bez końca.

Dziecko wytrzeszczyło na niego oczy i Snape przypomniał sobie, że miał bachora uspokoić.

- Jestem twoim opiekunem; moim zadaniem jest chronić cię, nie krzywdzić. To tylko dlatego, że ci twoi cholerni mugolscy krewni mieli tak zboczone podejście do świata, ty teraz myślisz, że dorośli mają sprawiać ci ból i przykrości. W rzeczywistości zaś jesteśmy tu po to, żebyś _nie_ doświadczał takich rzeczy. - "A przynajmniej tak powinno być" - pomyślał. - "Ty i ja obaj mieliśmy potworne dzieciństwo, lecz nie była to wina żadnego z nas." - Powiedziałem ci, że jeżeli będziesz na tyle głupi, by złamać dwie najważniejsze zasady, te o nienarażaniu się na niebezpieczeństwo i dochowywaniu reguł, będziesz mógł wtedy oczekiwać specjalnej kary. Dlatego właśnie dostałeś lanie, Potter: żeby pokazać ci, jak _bardzo_ mnie unieszczęśliwiłeś. To jednak wszystko, co owe klapsy miały na celu. Gdybym naprawdę chciał, żebyś _cierpiał_, znam ku temu wiele innych, lepszych sposobów. - Przemowę podsumował wymownym ślizgońskim spojrzeniem.

Tyle tylko było trzeba, aby Harry wybuchł płaczem.

Snape zamarł.

"Co do jasnej cholery...?" Harry nie płakał, kiedy Snape rzucił nim w ścianę, a po dwóch lekkich klapsach na tyłek rozkleił się na amen? Nikt w to nie uwierzy. Nie był przekonany, czy sam w to wierzy. "Och, Merlinie, już nie żyję." Ani Albus, ani Minerwa nigdy nie uznają, że nie zrobił czegoś strasznego tej małej mendzie, nie po osiągnięciach, jakie miał na koncie. Potter zaś naprawdę wyglądał żałośnie, stojąc tam z łzami płynącymi po policzkach i smarkami kapiącymi z nosa. Gdy tylko ktoś zobaczy to dziecko, na pewno stwierdzi, że Snape rzucił na niego jakąś koszmarną klątwę, a potem szybko go wyleczył, zanim ktokolwiek mógłby ujrzeć dowody. Jakim cudem miałby wyjść z tego żywy?

Czy Pottera aż tak rozstroiła jego ostatnia groźba? Lecz przecież tak bardzo uważał, aby zapewnić bachora, że _nie zamierza_ go skrzywdzić. Zadbał nawet o używanie mniej wyszukanego słownictwa, odpowiedniego dla Gryfona. Zaś te klapsy były raczej pełnym miłości poklepywaniem w porównaniu z piekielnym biciem, jakie okropny wuj Pottera regularnie mu sprawiał. Skąd więc te wszystkie łzy? Czyżby bachor przeżywał flashback? Cóż, jeżeli lekki klaps wystarczył, aby wróciły koszmary, jak niby miał kiedykolwiek nauczyć to dziecko pojedynkowania się? Pierwszą reakcją na łagodną klątwę żądlącą będzie wycie pod szkolną ławką. To dziecko definitywnie wymagało profesjonalnej pomocy, bez względu na to, w co mógł sobie wierzyć Albus.

- Potter... - zaczął z wahaniem, niepewnie podchodząc o krok. Dlaczego takie rzeczy zawsze przytrafiały się akurat jemu? Jakoś nie widział, żeby Sprout musiała sobie radzić z emocjonalnie rozchwianymi uczniami, a to przecież cholerna Puchonka!

Jeśli spojrzeć wstecz, ten krok do przodu był błędem. Ledwie zbliżył się do bachora, Potter się ruszył, lecz - ku zaskoczeniu Snape'a - zamiast raczej uskoczyć w najbardziej odległy kąt komnaty, chłopak uczepił się go i zaczął mu ryczeć w szaty. W jego ładne, świeże, _czyste_ szaty.

Snape nie wiedział, co zrobić z rękoma. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty dotykać tego oślizłego, zasmarkanego dzieciaka, ale przecież nie mógł tam stać z łapami w górze. Uznał, że plecy chłopca będą zapewne najsuchszym dostępnym miejscem, więc tam właśnie umieścił dłonie. Fakt, że dla niewtajemniczonego obserwatora mogłoby to wyglądać, jakby Snape obejmował bachora, dowodził jedynie, że pozory mogą mylić.

Co teraz? Miał tak stać, aż dzieciak odwodni się od płaczu i zemdleje? Czy przypadkiem nie policzkowało się histeryków? Tylko że spoliczkowanie tego małego potwora było tym, co wywołało ten cały problem. Mógłby wezwać Poppy, ale pielęgniarka niewątpliwie po prostu znowu by go walnęła.

Że też akurat w takim momencie nie miał w kieszeni wywaru uspokajającego! Snape przeklął swój brak przezorności.

- Potter, co ci jest? - wyrwało mu się wreszcie z czystej frustracji.

- Nic mi nie jest. Jestem szczęśliwy! - wyszlochał mu bachor w pierś.

Snape zamrugał. Potem zamrugał ponownie. Co? Dzieciak niszczył mu szaty i przedwcześnie wpędzał do grobu, bo był _szczęśliwy_?

Złapał chłopca za barki i szarpnięciem odsunął na odległość ramion.

- Potter! Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że cały ten zamęt i nonsens wziął się z tego, że jesteś SZCZĘŚLIWY?

Dziecko pociągnęło nosem, po czym przytaknęło.

- Jest pan dla mnie taki miły. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie był dla mnie taki miły.

"Miły" człowiek zwalczył ochotę urwania Potterowi głowy.

- Natychmiast skończ z tymi spazmami, Potter! Nie żartuję! Za trzydzieści sekund, jeśli nie będziesz wtedy cichy i spokojny, wyczaruję wiadro pełne lodowatej wody i wetknę ci do niego głowę!

Bachor miał czelność _roześmiać się_, słysząc tę groźbę. Zanim jednak Snape zdołał otrząsnąć się z szoku i wyczarować to wiadro, żeby utopić małego demona, Potterowi udało się, czkając i pociągając nosem, osiągnąć stan czegoś w rodzaju przemoczonego spokoju.

- P-przepraszam - wydukał chłopiec. Naprawdę nie rozumiał, czemu tak się rozryczał, ale w jednej chwili poczuł się po prostu _bezpiecznie_. Jakby jakieś okropne niebezpieczeństwo, którego nie potrafił już nazwać, nareszcie minęło. Ostatnią kroplą było zrozumienie, że nigdy więcej nie będzie się musiał martwić taką chłostą, po której nie będzie mógł chodzić. Nagle dotarło do niego, że Snape będzie opiekował się nim i bronił go, i dopilnuje, żeby nikt - kompletnie nikt - nigdy więcej nie zrobił mu krzywdy. Właśnie to zrozumienie, że po raz pierwszy od śmierci rodziców nie był już sam, tak kompletnie go rozkleiło i to przez nie zalał się łzami jak nigdy wcześniej. To była czysta, absolutna ulga i nie mógł się powstrzymać nawet gdyby chciał. A, mówiąc uczciwie, nie chciał. To było takie przyjemne, po prostu płakać i płakać.

Chociaż teraz, oczywiście, czuł się jak totalny baran.

Uniósł wzrok, żeby spojrzeć na profesora.

- Um, przepraszam - powiedział. Jego spojrzenie padło na oślizgłą plamę na szacie mężczyzny. Wzdrygnął się. No doprawdy, miał jedenaście lat czy roczek? Rzeczywiście wytarł nos w pierś nauczyciela?

Oczy Snape'a podążyły za wzrokiem chłopca. Już zamierzał powiedzieć okropnemu bachorowi, co myśli o przesadnie emocjonalnych małych demonach, które nie używają chusteczek, zanim jednak zdążył zacząć, rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. A potem z korytarza zawołała McGonagall:

- Severusie! Mam Wooda!

- Zaczekaj chwilę! - odkrzyknął rozdrażniony. Święty Mungo naprawdę powinien zająć się studiowaniem przypadków zwykle rozsądnych ludzi, których quidditch potrafił doprowadzić do szaleństwa. Może McGonagall zbyt wiele razy oberwała tłuczkiem w głowę, kiedy sama grała.

Odwrócił się z powrotem ku chłopcu i z zaskoczeniem ujrzał Harry'ego wpatrzonego w niego szeroko ze strachu otwartymi oczyma.

- Proszę... niech pan jej nie pozwoli. Mówił pan, że tego nie zrobią.

- Nie zrobią czego? - spytał Snape. Wspaniale, dzieciak był gorszy niż jedno z tych mugolskich jo-jo. Czy te piekielne huśtawki nastrojów nigdy się nie skończą?

W duchu zdziwił się, że Harry wciąż zwraca się do niego o pomoc, chociaż jasnym przecież było, że jest na chłopca rozgniewany. Jak Potter mógł patrzeć na niego z taką ufnością?

- Wychłoszczą mnie. Powiedział pan, że personel nie bije uczniów.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, patrząc na chłopca.

- O czym ty mówisz, głupi dzieciaku? Twoja opiekunka domu nie wychłoszcze cię.

Harry sprawiał wrażenie nieco mniej zaniepokojonego.

- Wood* nie jest rózgą?

Snape przewrócił oczami i lekko potrząsnął ramieniem Pottera. To było pełne rozdrażnienia _potrząśnięcie_, nie dodające otuchy ściśnięcie. Definitywnie nie.

- Wood jest uczniem, nie rózgą, ty mały idioto. Oliver Wood. Jest kapitanem drużyny quidditcha twojego domu.

- Och! - Harry rozluźnił ramiona, co Severus poczuł, ponieważ jego dłoń w niewytłumaczalny sposób wciąż tam spoczywała. Szybko ją zabrał. - Znam Olivera. Ron mi go pokazał. Ron naprawdę lubi quidditcha - wyjaśnił chłopiec.

- A ty?

Harry wzruszył ramionami, po czym otarł policzki z ostatnich łez.

- Nie znam się na tym za bardzo. Ron uważa, że quidditch jest wspaniały, więc pewnie go lubię.

Snape prychnął, otrzymawszy właśnie kolejny dowód na to, że dzieciak nie potrafi samodzielnie myśleć.

- Profesor McGonagall chciałaby sprawdzić, czy nadajesz się do drużyny. Na podstawie twojego dzisiejszego latania sądzi, że możesz być odpowiedni.

Chłopiec wytrzeszczył oczy.

- Naprawdę?

- Tak. Oczywiście zwróciłem jej uwagę na fakt, że jako twój opiekun z całą pewnością _nie zamierzam_ nagrodzić cię za narażenie się na niebezpieczeństwo, nie wspominając o nieposłuszeństwie względem nauczyciela. - Harry'emu zrzedła mina. - Jednakże, ponieważ należenie do drużyny zapewniłoby ci pilnie potrzebne wskazówki odnośnie tego, jak latać bezpiecznie, zgodziłem się z profesor McGonagall, że możesz spotkać się z Woodem i przejść kwalifikację. Jednakowoż nadal zostaniesz ukarany za dzisiejszy wybryk, a jeżeli zauważę _jakiekolwiek_ dalsze oznaki tak lekkomyślnego zachowania, z miotłą czy bez, nie zawaham się przed usunięciem cię z drużyny.

Znowu stracił dech w piersiach, kiedy Harry wpadł na niego. Doprawdy, czy to dziecko musiało _rzucać się_ w tak nieobliczalny sposób?

- Dziękuję! Dziękuję! - powtarzał chłopiec w kółko.

Snape wreszcie zdołał wyrwać się z jego uścisku.

- Tak, no cóż, nie będzie już pan tak skłonny do dziękowania mi, gdy usłyszy pan, jak pan zostanie ukarany, panie Potter. Oczekuję dwustu linijek zdania: "Nie będę niepotrzebnie ryzykował swoim zdrowiem i życiem"; i nie sądź, że zapomniałem o pięciuset linijkach, jakie jesteś mi winny za cytowanie swojego wuja wczoraj wieczorem! - Mina Harry'ego wyrażała poczucie winy. - _Jak również_ spędzisz dwie noce w przyszłym tygodniu w moich komnatach, pisząc wypracowanie o konieczności myślenia przed głupim rzucaniem się do działania.

Złowrogo zmarszczył brwi, lecz Harry ku jego zaskoczeniu nie był przygnębiony.

- Tak, proszę pana - zaszczebiotał bachor radośnie.

Snape wbił w niego gniewne spojrzenie. Z jakiego niby powodu łobuz wyglądał na tak zadowolonego? Czyż nie stracił właśnie kilku wieczorów wolnego czasu i nie został surowo zbesztany? Został nazwany "durnym dzieciakiem". Dostał nawet lanie. Dlaczego więc Potter patrzył na niego z takim namysłem?

- Co? - rzucił obronnym tonem.

Czy chłopak spodziewał się, że znowu go przytuli? Cóż, jeżeli tak właśnie jest, to się nieźle naczeka. Severus Snape, śmierciożerca i szpieg, _nie przytulał_ nieposłusznych, krnąbrnych bachorów.

- Zastanawiałem się tylko, jak pana nazywać - odparł Harry niewinnie. - Poza lekcjami, znaczy się. Kiedy jesteśmy tylko we dwóch.

- Co! - wrzasnął Snape.

- No, nie za bardzo chciałbym nazywać pana "wujem Severusem" - wyjaśnił chłopiec, kompletnie nieświadomy, że oczy wyszły Snape'owi na wierzch na dźwięk tego określenia - bo to mi za bardzo przypomina mojego wu... no, wie pan kogo. Ale nie myślę też, że powinienem nazywać pana tatą.

W tym momencie Snape naprawdę stracił zdolność mówienia. Tylko słodka pewność, że James Potter właśnie przewraca się w grobie, pozwoliła mu nie stracić przytomności.

- Hm... - Harry zastanawiał się jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym wzruszył ramionami. - Chyba po prostu będę musiał nad tym pomyśleć. Dzięki, profesorze. Pójdę się spotkać z Oliverem i profesor McGonagall, a jak tylko skończę, to tu wrócę, żebyśmy mogli iść do Weasleyów. - Zamilkł, a potem uśmiechnął się zuchwale. - To chyba nie będę mógł dzisiaj zacząć pisania tych linijek.

Podczas gdy Snape walczył o oddech, chłopiec skierował się ku drzwiom. Tuż przed dotarciem do nich odwrócił się jednak i popędził z powrotem. Oddech, który Snape prawie zdołał odzyskać, został z niego znowu wyparty, kiedy Harry rzucił się na nauczyciela.

- _Dziękuję_. Przepraszam, że byłem niegrzeczny i musiał dać mi pan lanie - wymamrotał, ściskając profesora tak mocno, jak tylko potrafił. - I naprawdę się cieszę, że jest pan moim opiekunem.

A potem już go nie było. Wybiegł za drzwi i został gromko powitany przez pozostałych Gryfonów, zostawiając za sobą pozbawionego tchu i bardzo, bardzo zadumanego Snape'a.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału piątego

* * *

_* wood (ang.) - drewno, drewniany_

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


	6. Rozdział szósty

_INFORMACJA_

_Kolejne rozdziały niniejszego tłumaczenia będą publikowane w różnych odstępach czasu, a częstotliwość ich ukazywania się jest w znacznej mierze uzależniona od aktywności czytelników. Aktywność czytelników jest zaś mierzona liczbą merytorycznych komentarzy do danego rozdziału. Więcej szczegółów można znaleźć w moim profilu, pod spisem tłumaczeń._

_Czytelnicy, którzy merytoryczny komentarz do poniższego rozdziału zamieszczą i nie będą chcieli czekać na oficjalną publikację kolejnego rozdziału, mogą napisać do mnie e-mail na adres _akumanakago[małpa]wp[kropka]pl_ (słowa w nawiasach kwadratowych należy oczywiście zastąpić odpowiednimi znakami) z wnioskiem o kolejny rozdział. Dostaną ten rozdział na e-mail, z którego wysłali wiadomość, lub na adres, który podadzą w treści wiadomości. Zastrzegam sobie prawo do nieodpowiadania na maile osób, które komentarza nie napisały lub ich komentarz trudno nazwać merytorycznym (czyli odnoszącym się do treści)._

* * *

_**oryginał: **__Harry's New Home__ (link w moim profilu)_

_**autor: **__kbinnz__ (link w moim profilu)_

_Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki._

* * *

Rozdział szósty

* * *

Snape zdołał - w większej części - odzyskać opanowanie, zanim Harry wrócił do jego komnat później tego popołudnia. Usłyszenie, jak _Potter_ zastanawia się, czy nazywać go "wujkiem", czy - Merlinie, pomóż nam, świat chwieje się w posadach - "tatą", wystarczyło, aby musiał zażyć dwie porcje wywaru uspokajającego i położyć sobie zimną szmatkę na czole.

Nawet gdyby Voldemort nie istniał, a Lily i James wciąż żyli, nieprawdopodobne byłoby, aby Snape był mile widzianym gościem w domu Potterów, nie wspominając już o przyjaznych stosunkach z ich latoroślą. Prostoduszne komentarze chłopca wstrząsnęły mistrzem eliksirów do głębi. Dla mężczyzny, który od najmłodszych lat prawie całkowicie unikał bliskich przyjaźni, naiwne słowa dziecka były aż nazbyt zgubne.

Snape dopiero co wyszedł ze wstrząsu, jakim była utrata przyjaźni Lily, kiedy przyjął Mroczny Znak. Służba Voldemortowi oraz wojna, w jaką byli zaangażowani, zajmowała cały jego czas i kierował ku nim wszelkie wysiłki, zdecydowanie nie był też skłonny zaprzyjaźnić się z nikim spośród śmierciożerców. Dla czystokrwistych był istotą niższą, tolerowaną wyłącznie dlatego, że zdolności w dziedzinie eliksirów uczyniły go jednym z ulubieńców Czarnego Pana, z całą pewnością jednak nie kimś, z kim można by się zaprzyjaźnić. Sam Snape wciąż był niezgrabnym wyrostkiem, jeżeli chodzi o związki międzyludzkie, zaś wiedza, jak potężnie sknocił przyjaźń z Lily, czyniła go jeszcze mniej chętnym do ryzykowania znowu podobnego bólu. Gdy został szpiegiem Światła, zbyt niebezpieczne było zbliżenie się do kogokolwiek - zarówno ze względu na możliwość ujawnienia swoich tajemnic, jak i narażenia na niebezpieczeństwo osoby, na której mu zależało.

Wtedy nadeszło to okropne Halloween i Severus poczuł, że jego życie się skończyło. Wycofał się do ciemnego, gorzkiego, ponurego świata, z którego nikt - a już najmniej on sam - nawet nie starał się go wyciągnąć. Albus próbował, jednak jego uwagę odwróciły te wszystkie inne obowiązki, Severus zaś walczył z nim zębami i pazurami. W końcu dyrektor z żalem zrezygnował i poprzestał na czekaniu, aż posępny mężczyzna sam postanowi się zmienić.

Do czasu, kiedy ból emocji zaczął cichnąć, Snape żył już życiem Złego Nietoperza Z Lochów, kwintesencji Ślizgona, którego zjadliwy język zniszczył mnóstwo dzieciństw. Jak mógł choćby pomyśleć o "normalnych" przyjaźniach, kiedy jego jedynym doświadczeniem w tej materii była przyjaźń z rudowłosą wiedźmą prawie dwie dekady temu? Nie miał pojęcia o byciu z ludźmi w dobrych stosunkach - znał się tylko na zastraszaniu, odstraszaniu i innych sposobach odstręczania. Gdyby nie Dumbledore, spędzałby dosłownie całe miesiące, nie zamieniwszy słowa z inną istotą ludzką. Spalił za sobą wszystkie mosty łączące go z resztą personelu szkoły w ciągu pierwszych tygodni po dołączeniu do ciała pedagogicznego, a uporczywe plotki - stosownie upiększane przez roczniki hogwarckich uczniów - o jego (literalnie) Mrocznej Przeszłości zdecydowanie nie czyniły z niego kandydata na wymarzoną randkę ani nawet kogoś, z kim można by się napić w Dziurawym Kotle.

Może więc nie było zaskakujące, że słowa Harry'ego zatrzęsły posadami świata Severusa. W wielu kwestiach, pomimo (lub może właśnie z powodu) samotnych lat pełnych gniewu, wciąż był tym niezgrabnym wyrostkiem, desperacko szukającym miłości i sympatii. A bezwarunkowa, niezachwiana miłość dziecka była bardzo, bardzo kusząca.

Dla zasady - _był_ mimo wszystko Ślizgonem - Snape spodziewał się najgorszego, doszedł zatem do wniosku, że nastawienie bachora do jego osoby zmieni się zaraz po tym, jak Harry znajdzie się wśród Weasleyów. Wszak _byli_ oni archetypicznymi rodzicami. Ich dzieci wyraźnie ich uwielbiały i okazywały bezwzględną lojalność, pomimo ograniczonych środków materialnych rodziny. Molly i Artur prawdopodobnie wiedzieli, jak radzić sobie z wszelkiego rodzaju kryzysami i nie nazywali swoich dzieci obraźliwymi określeniami, nie wspominając już o posyłaniu ich na ścianę uderzeniem w twarz. Może to oklepane, lecz praktycznie czuło się miłość emanującą ze ścian Nory. Snape zawsze twierdził, że to wywołujące cukrzycę ciasteczka Molly są winne, iż jest mu niedobrze, gdy z rzadka odwiedza tę rodzinę - zwykle w związku z ponadprogramowymi zajęciami bliźniaków - po prawdzie jednak to ewidentne wrażenie bycia w _domu_ zawsze go wytrącało z równowagi.

Harry niewątpliwie rozkwitnie pod ich opieką i zapomni o wrednym samotniku, który żyje w lochach i nie ma najbledszego pojęcia, jak być miłym dla dziecka. Jak terroryzować dzieci - och tak. Nawet jego Ślizgoni go nie _lubili_. Poważali go, doceniali jego zażartą opiekuńczość, szanowali jego lojalność... i unikali go jak zarazy. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo ckniło im się za rodzicami, stęsknieni ślizgońscy pierwszoklasiści niezmiennie szukali pociechy raczej u któregoś z prefektów niż u opiekuna ich domu.

A jednak mimo jego wybuchowego charakteru, jego zgryźliwych uwag, jego kompletnego braku łagodności czy pobłażliwości, jakoś Snape sprawił na Harrym wrażenie "miłego". Chociaż nawet nie próbował. A właściwie mimo że bardzo się starał taki _nie być_. Lecz Harry nie dał się odstraszyć staraniom Snape'a. Zamiast tego w jakiś sposób zrozumiał je opacznie do takiego stopnia, że otwarcie wolał mistrza eliksirów od dziadkowego podejścia dyrektora, pochlebstw i słodyczy pielęgniarki czy wręcz schlebianiu jego własnej opętanej na punkcie quidditcha opiekunki domu. Ślizgońskie serce Snape'a radowało się na myśl, jak bardzo ten stan rzeczy musiał irytować jego kolegów, lecz jego historia przekonywała go, że to nie potrwa długo. Triumfowanie teraz doprowadzi tylko do cierpienia później, gdy Harry się go wyrzeknie i pozostali będą mieli okazję do zemsty.

Snape usiadł, zrzucił kompres z oczu i z furią rozejrzał się po komnacie. Co z nim było nie tak? Żeby się zachowywać, jakby obchodziło go, czy bachor żyje, czy umrze? Cóż, w porządku - _to_ go akurat _obchodziło_. Ale tylko ze względu na jego Wieczystą Przysięgę. Bo wcale za knut nie obchodził go ten mały potwór. Nielojalny szczeniak, którym z całą pewnością był. Zobaczymy, ile czasu zajmie Weasleyom przeciągnięcie go na swoją stronę.

Snape założył na siebie jeden ze swych niezmiennie czarnych strojów. Z rzadkim dla siebie poczuciem wrażliwości wybrał szaty, które - choć całkiem porządne - nowymi trudno było nazwać. W nich nadal mógł okazać gospodarzom szacunek, jednak bez podkreślania różnicy między ich zasobami a jego. Zerknął na zegar i zaklął. Gdzie się ten mały zasmarkany...

Pukanie przeszkodziło mu w rozkręceniu porządnej tyrady gromów. Skinięciem różdżki otworzył drzwi i do komnaty wpadł zaczerwieniony, zdyszany Harry.

- Przepraszam! - zawołał zanim Snape zdążył warknąć na niego, że się spóźnił. - Profesor McGonagall i Oliver trzymali mnie tam _całą wieczność_. Kazali mi łapać tą małą złotą rzecz. Wciąż i wciąż, i wciąż, aż myślałem, że mi palce odpadną. A oni tylko byli coraz bardziej podnieceni i mówili w kółko: "Jeszcze raz!" Nie wiem, co w tym takiego specjalnego, a pan?

Snape patrzył na urwisa krzywym wzrokiem. To tyle, jeśli chodzi o szanse jego domu na puchar. Sądząc po tym, jak ten mały idiota beztrosko paplał o łapaniu znicza "wciąż i wciąż", prawie niemożliwym będzie pokonanie Gryffindoru.

Niezrażony brakiem odpowiedzi opiekuna, Harry zrzucił torbę z ramienia, po czym rozciągnął mięśnie pleców i potarł pośladki.

- Takie długie siedzenie na miotle boli, wie pan? Nie miałem pojęcia, że quidditch jest taką ciężką pracą. Jutro będę cały obolały. Czuję się zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy musiałem wypleć wszystkie klomby ciotki Petunii.

Snape jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił na wspomnienie o tym, jak ci mugole zmusili czarodziejskie dziecko do bycia ich służącym. Jednym krokiem znalazł się przy chłopcu. Zignorował wzdrygnięcie dziecka, które było rezultatem niespodziewanego podejścia dorosłego, oraz późniejszy rumieniec.

- Gdzie cię boli? - spytał, badając plecy i ramiona jedenastolatka.

Harry błogo zamknął oczy, wijąc się z rozkoszy pod improwizowanym masażem.

- Urr, właśnie tam. Między łopatkami. I niżej z tyłu.

Snape zmarszczył brwi, gdy wyczuł napięte mięśnie pleców chłopca. Mięsień czworoboczny był zdecydowanie naciągnięty, zaś część lędźwiowa nadszarpnięta przez wszystkie te akrobacje.

- Gdzie jeszcze?

- Erm, no, niżej - wyznał nastolatek, czerwieniejąc. - No wie pan... tam, gdzie się siedzi.

Ignorując pełne zażenowania piski Harry'ego, nauczyciel zmusił go do pochylenia się i kontynuował badanie. Faktycznie, mięsień pośladkowy wielki był nadwerężony przez zbyt długi trening, a skóra na tyłku i udach prawdopodobnie poobcierana i obolała od ściskania miotły podczas niezliczonych nurkowań i zwrotów. McGonagall to totalna fanatyczka, warknął Snape w duchu, poirytowany, że ta wiedźma zachęcała _jego_ podopiecznego do nadwątlenia stanu zdrowia w taki sposób. Czy nie zdawała sobie sprawy, że mięśnie chłopca są wyczerpane? Parę minut więcej i siły by go zawiodły, najpewniej akurat podczas ryzykowania jego głupim karkiem przy jakiejś absurdalnej akrobacji, do której namówiłaby go ta para idiotów.

- Au. Auć - protestował Harry, gdy silne palce mistrza eliksirów ugniatały jego obolałe plecy i pupę. Musiał jednak przyznać, że czuł się dużo lepiej po tym, jak jego mięśnie zostały rozmasowane.

Profesor puścił w końcu chłopca i przywołał zaklęciem ze składziku fiolkę z eliksirem oraz jakiś słoik. Nastolatek obserwował go z ciekawością.

- Wypij to - rozkazał nauczyciel.

Harry skrzywił się. Mógł byś nowy w czarodziejskim świecie, lecz zdążył się już nauczyć, jak paskudnie smakuje ogromna większość mikstur. Zerknął ukradkiem na mężczyznę, mając nadzieję, że może zdoła go nakłonić do zmiany zdania, ale wystarczył mu jeden rzut okiem na surową twarz Snape'a, żeby nawet nie próbował. Westchnął i wziął eliksir. Zacisnąwszy palce jednej ręki na nosie, drugą przytknął fiolkę do ust i przechylił ją gwałtownie, aby jak najszybciej wypić lekarstwo.

- Ble! - zawołał, wzdrygając się ostro. - To smakuje gorzej niż brudne skarpetki.

- Czego można się spodziewać, jeżeli wziąć pod uwagę, że są one głównym składnikiem - odparł profesor sucho.

Harry wybałuszył na niego oczy.

- Naprawdę? - szepnął. Nagle poczuł, że mu niedobrze.

- Idiota. Oczywiście, że nie. - Snape przewrócił oczami. "Gryfoni!" - Widzę, że wyrównawcze zajęcia z eliksirów odegrają ważną rolę w pana przyszłości, panie Potter. Przed naszą następną lekcją przedstawi mi pan dwunastocalowe wypracowanie na temat prawdziwych składników eliksiru uzdrawiającego.

Harry roześmiał się w głos.

- Złapał mnie pan! - przyznał wesoło ku kompletnemu zaskoczeniu nauczyciela. Właśnie obraził bachora i nałożył na niego (dość niesprawiedliwie, biorąc pod uwagę, że to pierwszoklasista po pierwszym tygodniu lekcji) karne wypracowanie, a chłopiec uważa to za świetny żart?

Harry przeciągnął się, szczęśliwy. Profesor Snape wciąż się tak o niego troszczył! Mimo że - co profesor McGonagall starannie mu wyjaśniła - Harry będzie grał przeciwko drużynie domu Snape'a, opiekun interesował się jego sprawdzianem kwalifikacyjnym. Co więcej, gdy tylko Harry wspomniał, że nie czuje się dobrze, mężczyzna zaczął dookoła niego skakać, wnikać, co jest nie tak, i naprawiać to. Harry wcale nie miał niczego na myśli, kiedy napomknął o bólu. Dursleyowie lubili, jak sobie pojęczał, bo uważali, że to pokazuje, jak ciężko pracował, więc miał w zwyczaju trochę marudzić. Nie na tyle, żeby móc być oskarżonym o biadolenie, rozumie się - wystarczająco, żeby nie było, że się obija.

Ale nigdy, nawet za milion lat, ciotka ani wuj nie masowaliby jego pleców - albo tyłka! - żeby poczuł się lepiej, nie wspominając o podaniu mu lekarstwa. Harry zwijał się z czystego szczęścia. Profesor bardzo, bardzo dobrze się nim opiekował.

Był też zabawny. Udawał, że Harry naprawdę wypił brudne skarpetki! Wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. To było całkiem niezłe - będzie musiał sprawdzić, czy uda mu się nabrać na to inne dzieciaki. I dał mu _pozwolenie_, żeby uczył się do przodu? To kolejny znak, jak miły jest profesor Snape. Dursleyowie nigdy nie pozwoliliby mu odrobić zadanej pracy domowej, żeby przez niego Dudley nie sprawiał wrażenia jeszcze głupszego, niż jest, przez co większość nauczycieli wierzyła, że Harry jest tak leniwy i tępy, jak jego kuzyn. Wszystkie pytania, jakie zadawał w związku z tym, czego się uczył, kwitowane były prostymi, krótkimi odpowiedziami, bo przecież tak nierozgarnięty uczeń nie byłby w stanie zrozumieć bardziej złożonych pojęć. A profesor Snape nie tylko oczekiwał po Harrym, że będzie znać odpowiedź, ale również chciał, żeby sam się zastanawiał, jeśli jej nie znał.

Harry lubił czytać - u Dursleyów to była jego jedyna ucieczka - więc powiedzenie mu, że ma się czegoś dowiedzieć, było dla niego wymarzonym powodem, dla którego mógł spędzać więcej czasu ze swoimi książkami. Zaś wiedza, że profesor zamierza poświęcić czas na przejrzenie tego, co podopieczny znalazł, i powiadomienie go, czy miał rację, czy nie... No, to był większy wysiłek niż ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek z własnej woli poświęcił Harry'emu.

- Jak się teraz czujesz? - spytał Snape, zastanawiając się, czy eliksir nie zareagował niespodziewanie z toksynami przepracowanych mięśni, co wywołało paradoksalną frywolność. Z jakiegoż innego powodu chłopiec, er, bachor, miałby szczerzyć do siebie zęby w tak osobliwy sposób?

- Lepiej - odparł Harry natychmiast. Po raz ostatni potarł swój tyłek. - Wciąż trochę mnie boli, ale jest znacznie lepiej, niż było. Ten eliksir jest genialny, nawet jeśli smakuje okropnie!

Mistrz eliksirów skrzywił się (bardziej dla zasady niż z jakiegokolwiek konkretnego powodu) i podał chłopcu słoiczek.

- Wmasuj tę maść w pośladki i uda zanim położysz się spać oraz rano. Te mięśnie są szczególnie nadwyrężone, ponieważ nigdy wcześniej nie latałeś. Będziesz musiał ćwiczyć je stopniowo przez parę kolejnych tygodni. - Zamilkł na chwilę, gdy coś mu nagle przyszło do głowy. - Czy Wood mówił ci o rozciąganiu przed treningiem i po?

Harry zdecydowanie zaprzeczył.

- Nie, proszę pana. To miotłę się rozciąga?

- Idiota. - Nauczyciel z irytacją pokręcił głową. - Rozciąga się mięśnie, aby zapobiec dokładnie tym problemom, jakich właśnie doświadczasz. - Zmrużył oczy, obmyślając, w jaki sposób zemścić się odpowiednio na kapitanie gryfońskiej drużyny. Już on oduczy Wooda ignorowania zdrowia pierwszoklasisty w bezmyślnym podekscytowaniu znalezieniem nowego szukającego.

- Proszę pana? - Głos podopiecznego odciągnął go od przyjemnych fantazji o jękach, z jakimi Wood zacznie szorować piętnasty kociołek tej nocy. Och, już on pokaże temu cymbałowi, jakie cierpienie sprawiają bolące plecy!

- Co? - rzucił.

- Czy nie powinniśmy już iść do Weasleyów, proszę pana? - spytał Harry z wahaniem. Wcale nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby okazało się, że Weasleyowie zmienili zdanie. W końcu profesor był świetnym opiekunem i już teraz troszczył się o niego znacznie lepiej, niż nastolatek kiedykolwiek śmiał marzyć. Posiadanie jeszcze drugiej rodziny do tego wszystkiego, no, to prawie jak chciwość. Całkowicie by zrozumiał, gdyby Weasleyowie uznali, że mają dosyć dzieci i są wystarczająco zajęci, i nie potrzebują bezwartościowego świ... o-ou. Złapał się w pół słowa i z poczuciem winy spojrzał na nauczyciela. Biorąc pod uwagę inne talenty mężczyzny, wcale być się nie zdziwił, gdyby okazało się, że jego opiekun umie też czytać w myślach.

Gdyby Snape usłyszał, jak Harry znowu nazywa się świrem, pewnie miałby szczęście, gdyby skończyło się na kolejnych zdaniach do przepisywania, uznał Gryfon. Profesor jasno powiedział, że _nie lubi_, gdy Harry tak o sobie mówi, choć chłopiec nie był do końca pewny, czy wierzyć groźbie umycia mu buzi mydłem.

Mistrz eliksirów był w sumie niespodziewanie, zadziwiająco łagodny. Przy całym tym jego warczeniu i burczeniu - pomimo tego, że Harry wielokrotnie go sprowokował - jeszcze nawet nie trzepnął podopiecznego jak pierwszego wieczora. Nastolatek właściwie nie wiedział dlaczego. Tak, profesor stwierdził, że to było "niewłaściwe", ale Harry doskonale wiedział, że czasami był bardzo, bardzo złym dzieckiem, jak wtedy, kiedy nie posłuchał madame Hooch. A jeśli nauczył się czegokolwiek od Dursleyów, to tego, że za złe zachowanie należy się kara. Tylko że Snape, choć wcale nie był strasznie pobłażliwy, chyba nie łapał pojęcia "kara".

Zamiast zamachnąć się i porządnie Harry'ego walnąć, nauczyciel robił takie rzeczy, jak zadawanie mu zdań do przepisywania, dzięki czemu chłopiec będzie miał sporo tak bardzo mu potrzebnych ćwiczeń w używaniu pióra. Albo jak polecenie napisania wypracowań, które go czegoś nauczą. Albo jak upieranie się, że musi przychodzić i spędzać czas ze swoim opiekunem. Nastolatek zmarszczył brwi. Profesorowi Snape'owi chyba pomyliły się "nagrody" z "karami".

Harry wiedział, że kary powinny _boleć_, ale nawet lanie mistrza eliksirów nie bolało, nie tak naprawdę; niewiele się różniło od ostrzegawczego klepnięcia w tyłek. Pewnie, wiedza, że nauczyciel gniewał się na niego, faktycznie _bolała_. I to bardzo. Prawdę mówiąc: bardziej niż którekolwiek bicie, jakie sprawili mu Dursleyowie. Uczucie, że rozczarował tego człowieka albo go zawiódł, sprawiało, że serce bolało Gryfona bardziej niż pupa kiedykolwiek, i ten ból wcale nie mijał aż tak szybko.

Chłopiec w zamyśleniu wygiął brew. Może profesor miał jednak jakieś pojęcie o karaniu.

Snape powstrzymał westchnienie. Nie mógł tego dłużej odwlekać. Musieli udać się do Nory i zjeść kolację z Weasleyami. Warknął pod nosem, zastanawiając się, czy Molly w obecności Harry'ego wróci do swoich obiekcji na temat mistrza eliksirów w roli opiekuna tego dziecka. Cóż, świetnie. Niech jej będzie. Jeżeli bachor wybierze spędzanie całego czasu z tym klanem rudowłosych głuptaków, niech mu będzie. Snape'a to przecież wcale nie obchodziło.

Przyjrzał się chłopakowi z góry na dół. Gryfon najwidoczniej umył się po treningu - potargana strzecha, którą nazywał włosami, była wilgotna i jeszcze bardziej nieporządna niż zwykle.

- Chodź tu - polecił, kiwając palcem na marszczącego brwi dzieciaka, wyraźnie pogrążonego w snach na jawie. Prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się, co będzie na deser, zadrwił nauczyciel w myślach.

Harry posłusznie podszedł do profesora. Stanął przed nim i stał tak, sparaliżowany szokiem, gdy mężczyzna chwycił go po kolei za ręce, aby sprawdzić paznokcie, a potem sprawdził czystość za uszami.

- Co? - spytał Snape, gdy zauważył minę chłopca. - Sądzisz, że pozwolę ci zawstydzić nas obu tym, że jesteś niewystarczająco zadbany?

- N-nie, proszę pana. - Gryfon przełknął ślinę. - Po prostu nikt nigdy... Znaczy, ja nigdy... - Przerwał, niepewny, jak ma wyjaśnić, że ciotka Petunia nigdy nie przejmowała się, jeśli wyglądał jak kompletny obdartus, o ile nie szedł zbyt blisko jej rodziny. Nigdy nie miał nikogo, kto przejmowałby się jego odpowiednim wyglądem. Zwykle musiał polegać na dzieciakach, które wyśmiewały się z niego w szkole; dzięki nim zrozumiał, co znaczy "na lewą stronę" i dowiadywał się, że ma źle zapiętą koszulę.

Nauczyciel prychnął drwiąco w obliczu kolejnych problemów bachora z wysławianiem się. Nie mogąc znaleźć żadnych uchybień w higienie dziecka, zwrócił uwagę na jego strój.

- Dlaczego jesteś w szkolnej szacie? - warknął. - Czy nie powiedziałem, że masz się ubrać jak najlepiej, aby zrobić dobre wrażenie? Czyżbyś uważał, że mówiłem do siebie?

Harry zachichotał, wyobraziwszy sobie profesor Snape'a prowadzącego przyjemną rozmowę z samym sobą, zaraz jednak spoważniał, kiedy mistrz eliksirów zmrużył oczy.

- Nie, proszę pana - przyznał i pochylił się, aby wziąć torbę. Jakie to wspaniałe uczucie, móc odwrócić się do kogoś plecami bez obawy, że ta osoba skorzysta z okazji i mu przywali; albo gorzej. Nauczył się nigdy nie odwracać plecami do wuja Vernona czy Dudleya, szczególnie po ostatnim razie, gdy kopniak w tyłek nie tylko zwalił go z nóg, ale nawet posłał go na środek salonu.

Tak, zadumał się chłopiec, możliwość ufania profesorowi Snape'owi była cudownym uczuciem. Podobnie jak wiedza, że ma pozwolenie opiekuna na bronienie się, gdyby ktokolwiek chciał mu zrobić krzywdę. Zastanawiał się, czy nauczyciel wie, jak wspaniale się czuł, kiedy nie musiał się już obawiać ciosów znikąd.

Mistrz eliksirów z niedowierzaniem wytrzeszczał oczy na bagaż dzieciaka. Ten mały potwór naprawdę planował przeprowadzić się do Weasleyów!

- Co ty z tym wyprawiasz, okropny bachorze?

Chłopiec wyciągnął z torby jakieś poplamione szmaty.

- No bo wiedziałem, że pan nie chce, żebym miał na sobie szkolną szatę, ale moje pozostałe ubrania nie są za ładne. To pomyślałem, że je zabiorę i sam pan zdecyduje.

Nauczyciel zmarszczył nos i chwycił odrażający "strój" dziecka dwoma palcami.

- Niemożliwe, aby to były twoje _najlepsze_ ubrania - syknął, patrząc na bachora ze złością. Tanie dżinsy i koszulka były brudne i ogromne. Wisiałyby na szczupłej sylwetce Pottera jak kostium clowna.

Harry zarumienił się.

- Przepraszam - powiedział żałośnie. - Pewnie powinłem kupić jakieś normalne ubrania, jak Hagrid zabrał mnie na Pokątną, ale nie było ich na liście...

Snape podpalił zaklęciem szmaty; pragnął, aby na ich miejscu byli Dursleyowie we własnej osobie. Czyli oni ubierali dziecko Lily w niedopasowane używane rzeczy, których nie przyjęłaby żadna szanująca się instytucja charytatywna, potem zaś kazali mu wierzyć, że brak choćby jednej sztuki bielizny, którą mógłby nazwać swoją, to _jego_ wina. Wściekłość sprawiła, że głos mistrza eliksirów zabrzmiał jeszcze ostrzej niż zwykle:

- Oczywiście, że ich nie było, ty durny dzieciaku. Normalni rodzice i opiekunowie zapewniają swoim dzieciom stosowne ubrania, dlatego też nie trzeba ich wymieniać na liście rzeczy niezbędnych w szkole. Ty miałeś pecha trafić na obrzydliwe stwory, których wynaturzenie najwyraźniej przekracza wszelkie granice. W najbliższej przyszłości wybierzemy się obaj na zakupy. Zamierzam raz na zawsze przełamać to wciąż nad tobą wiszące okropieństwo twoich krewnych.

Gryfon przełknął ślinę. Nauczyciel sprawiał strasznie groźne wrażenie, ale zamiast zwymyślać Harry'ego za jego brak zdolności przewidywania, obiecał mu wyprawę na zakupy. Nastolatek naprawdę przestawał to wszystko rozumieć. Profesor Snape faktycznie musiał być nowy w tym całym wychowywaniu dzieci, że mu się tak mieszały kary i nagrody.

Och! Może właśnie dlatego wybierali się do Weasleyów? Żeby rodzice Rona mogli wyjaśnić mistrzowi eliksirów, jak _powinno się_ karać dzieci i ile godzin dziennie powinny spędzać przy wypełnianiu obowiązków domowych, i w ogóle. Jego opiekun najwyraźniej wcale nie rozumiał, jak to ma być, a Weasleyowie, którzy mieli tyle własnych dzieci, będą go w stanie naprowadzić na właściwy trop. Znowu przełknął ślinę. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo surowi są Weasleyowie. Ron mówił, że jego mama jest sławna w Hogwarcie dzięki swoim "wyjcom". Harry raczej nie chciał, żeby profesor na niego wył, chociaż podejrzewał, że to i tak byłoby lepsze od bicia Dursleyów. Mimo to poczuł, jak serce w nim zamiera na myśl o mistrzu eliksirów wrzeszczącym na niego, jak to robili jego krewni.

- No dobrze, Potter. Będziesz miał na sobie swoją szkolną szatę. A teraz chodź.

Zaprowadził chłopca do kominka, zastanawiając się, dlaczego czuje taki ciężar w żołądku. Naturalnie, że dzieciak od niego będzie wolał Weasleyów. _To_ miał jak w banku. I właśnie o to przecież chodziło, nieprawdaż? O oddanie małego prawdziwej rodzinie, aby mógł być tulony i rozpieszczany przez tych rudych głupków?

Potter, co było do przewidzenia, zatrzymał się przed kominkiem jak spetryfikowany.

- Co... co pan robi? - spytał i przełknął ślinę.

- Nigdy nie podróżowałeś siecią Fiuu? - warknął Snape, po czym przewrócił oczami. Oczywiście, że nie podróżował. Nagle uderzyła go okropna myśl; pochylił się, aby spojrzeć Gryfonowi prosto w twarz. - Czy twoi krewni kiedykolwiek cię przypalali? W kominku albo przy kuchni? - Gdyby tak było, dziecko mogłoby naprawdę nie być w stanie korzystać z sieci Fiuu.

Harry zamrugał.

- Nie - odparł szczerze. Choć Dursleyowie byli wstrętni, to nigdy nie byli _aż tak _zdeprawowani. Klapsy i uderzenia, i bicie pasem, wyzwiska i zaniedbywanie, i wyrazy obrzydzenia, tego wszystkiego doświadczył, ale jego krewni nie byli sadystami. Dostał im się niechciany, ześwirowany dzieciak i pilnowali, żeby był tego świadom w każdej chwili swego życia, ale nie robili mu krzywdy tylko po to, żeby robić mu krzywdę. - Zwykle byli po prostu niedobrzy, no wie pan, chodzi o to, jak się do mnie odzywali, jak na mnie mówili i jak na mnie patrzyli, ale nawet kiedy mnie bili, to zwykle tylko ręką. - Jasne, ręka wuja Vernona sprawiała sporo bólu, ciotki Petunii zresztą też, jasne jednak było, że niespecjalnie lubili go dotykać. - Czasami dostawałem szczotką albo pasem, ale normalnie tylko wrzeszczeli na mnie i dawali klapsy. Chodziło głównie o to, że nigdy nie wiedziałem, kiedy mnie to czeka, a nie że to było takie straszne. Zwykle - poprawił się, wspomniawszy te razy, kiedy _było_ raczej kiepsko. - Nie żeby łamali mi kości albo przypalali mnie, albo topili, albo coś - dodał z lekkim oburzeniem.

Mistrz eliksirów prychnął po części z ulgi, że wstręt, jaki ci mugole odczuwali do magii, sprawił, że raczej chłopca zaniedbywali niż maltretowali, po części zaś z irytacji, że mogli myśleć w tak arogancki i zaściankowy sposób. Głupi mugole!

- No dobrze, chodź więc.

Ale chłopiec nadal się wahał, z lękiem obserwując płomienie liżące otaczające je kamienie.

Snape z frustracją wypuścił powietrze z płuc, po czym wziął dzieciaka na ręce. Zaskoczony Harry instynktownie objął nauczyciela rękoma i nogami, a potem sapnął ze strachu i schował twarz w szyi mężczyzny, gdy profesor zdecydowanie szedł w stronę ognia.

* * *

KONIEC  
rozdziału szóstego

* * *

_Bardzo dziękuję za komentarze, które pojawiły się pod poprzednim rozdziałem. Jednocześnie przypominam, że nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym, aby móc komentować teksty na tej stronie. Służy do tego poniższy przycisk __**Review this Story / Chapter **__- wystarczy na niego kliknąć, w wąskim pasku wpisać przezwisko, w dużym oknie komentarz i wcisnąć napis pod spodem. Komentarze są dla mnie bardzo ważne, ponieważ pozwalają mi poznać Czytelników i ich opinie na różne sprawy. Nie mówiąc już o przyjemności płynącej z ich czytania ;-)._


End file.
